


Take My Hand

by SeaOfClouds



Series: Good Ending AU [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Emmet, Enemies to Friends, Everybody Lives, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Good Ending AU, Hand Jobs, Human Legos, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Redemption, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Rex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfClouds/pseuds/SeaOfClouds
Summary: Rex believes he is beyond saving.Emmet disagrees.





	1. The Voyage Home

**Author's Note:**

> Good Ending AU / All-Human (non-Lego) AU / Rex-gets-the-redemption-he-deserves AU

“It’s over, Rex.”

The words echoed in his ears, repeating over and over like a mantra. It was over. He fucked up. No big surprise there.

The time traveller winced as he turned to look at his younger, more innocent self. Emmet was hurt, his face bruised and cheek beginning to swell from an earlier right hook Rex had landed. He was cradling his injured arm with the other-- it appeared broken in their prior scuffle. He was leaning heavily on Lucy, appearance dishevelled and exhausted, barely able to stand up straight.

_Shit_ , Rex thought to himself, he must have done a real number on his back. Had he… really caused that much damage?

Well, he was a master breaker after all. Breaking shit was all he could do.

But he still couldn’t wrap his head around the events that had transpired. _They came back_. They came back for him-- _Emmet_. Why? Why did they come back for this incarnation of himself-- but… not him? Why did he deserve this fate? What makes him any different?

As he looked up into the atmosphere, he could see the remnants of planet that he had manipulated Emmet into destroying. He thought destroying the possibility of his friends having fun would help make up for his abandonment, perhaps then they would be his friends again.

He thought wrong.

"Rex, _please.._. We need your help," Emmet's breathing was heavy, and he appeared positively exhausted, "We need to get everyone to safety, and your ship is the largest one here. Please help us get home."

He's pleading with him. That goddamn big beautiful heart of his sure had a way of melting his own. Perhaps it was the start of making amends. Or not. Far too soon for anything like that.

Like Rex even deserved a chance. There's no way he could un-fuck this mess he'd gotten himself in to.

Rex watched as Lucy helped Emmet hobble over to him. The younger man carefully manoeuvred his injured arm down, wincing in pain, before holding out his good hand towards Rex, expression expectant.

"Take my hand."

Rex stared at the outstretched gesture. He couldn’t fathom how Emmet could even ask such a thing, when only minutes ago they were trying to kill each other.

But at this point, it's not like Rex had anything to lose. In fact, he had lost everything now.

“Please,” Emmet said.

Rex’s home, his friends, his family-- hell, even his raptors. And what did he have to show for himself?

Nothing.

Rex sighed.

After a few more painful moments, he accepted Emmet's hand, and pulled himself up.

As he looked around the planet, it wasn’t quite so desolate anymore. Hundreds of people surrounded him - each from one of the many planets in the Systar System. And here he was, the centre of attention. A failure for all to see.

He needed to get out of here.

He didn't have a choice.

“Okay,” Rex said, wiping dirt from his face, “Let’s get this over with.”

He headed towards the ship, ignoring those around him, and he didn’t look back.

Upon entering the Rexcelsior, he walked over to the complex dashboard of the ship, running his hand over the panelling, flipping switches and turning dials in an almost robotic fashion. It had been a while since he'd seen Bricksburg. Or Apocalypsburg. Or whatever the hell it was called these days.

It had been... over seven years since he had been back. He wondered, what had changed? Perhaps it was still like something out of a Mad Max movie, bleak and nothing but sunburnt colours. Or perhaps, with the news of the recent Systar events, it had already begun to be rebuilt.

Rex was so deep in thought that it took him a moment to realise that Lucy was talking to him. Or at least, attempting to talk to him.

He turned towards her, expression unreadable.

“Do you... know where we're going?” she asked, arms crossed in front of her.

“Of course I do,” Rex responded with a look of distaste.

He shifted back to the console, continuing his work inputting the coordinates. A conversation of any kind with Lucy at the moment was the last thing on his mind. Rex still had no idea what he was going to do - or more important yet, what _they_ were going to do with him once they had returned home.

With all navigation options set correctly, the ship slowly turned, and headed off in the direction of the Stair Gate.

“We’re going home.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Lucy was struggling to process the recent events.

She could understand the miscommunication between their people and those of the Systar System, especially after further conversations with Mayhem and Queen Watevra. She still found it hard to believe that they’d wasted a full _five years_ on this stupid war, but it was the least of their problems at present.

Rex remained an enigma.

Lucy just couldn't wrap her head around how he fitted into this story. How he had so conveniently showed up to help Emmet, then practically groom him, to the point where Emmet had caused such devastation under the guise of it being a selfless action to save his friends.

More for the reason was… why do it? And why Emmet? Why hadn’t Rex just done this himself?

It was as if there was a piece missing from the puzzle that was these insane series of events.

From what Lucy had gathered from her brief catch up with Emmet, Rex had rescued him from certain doom, and was apparently even a _fan_ of Emmet. That's one thing Lucy did pick up early - Rex appeared bizarrely interested in Emmet's life and the events occurring in Systar. Perhaps he had some history with Queen Watevra - surely that must have been the reason for him to go out of his way to destroy the wedding ceremony?

Why drag Emmet into it in the first place?

The further her thoughts travelled the more exhausted she began to feel. It was still all so fresh, and they had work to do. They needed to get home. They needed to rebuild their lives. And _then_ they could deal with Rex.

As soon as they were settled back home, she could confront Emmet-- and perhaps evens, at some point, Rex.

For now, the safety of Emmet and their friends was her first priority.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The trip felt like an _eternity_.

They had asked Rex to first stop by one of the nearby planets whilst they were still in the Systar System. Rex obliged, because it's not like he had a choice in the matter, and waited for the locals to disembark.

He was thankful, as it let the noise within his ship lessen.

Rex leant back against the ship's main console, arms crossed, face expressionless. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He wished he had just disappeared, or that they just left him there. This state of not knowing what lay ahead was unsettling, and taking a toll on his ability to think straight.

Once they had completed disembarking, the journey home was rather quick and uneventful. Rex enjoyed it while he could, watching the colourful planets and star systems as they passed.

Entering the atmosphere of their home planet, Rex landed the ship on the outer reaches of the developing town. Due to the size of the ship, it would have been more suitable to leave it in orbit, and use one of his many smaller ships to assist in moving everyone to the surface. But apparently, they were intent on having Rex grounded. Ship and all.

Not that he could blame them.

Which gave him the difficult task of landing safety, without injuring anyone. Of course, it was no trouble for him, being the experienced space-adventurer that he was. Didn’t stop it from being a pain in the ass though.

He couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to him afterwards. Once everyone had left.

When all was clear, he proceeded to open the air locks and practically any other outer door on his ship to allow everyone to leave.

Good. He needed peace and quiet.

He supposed now he just had to stand here and wait. For whatever was coming for him next.

He noted Emmet and Lucy were not too far from him, as he continued to stare at the dashboard of his ship. It had been difficult, flying the ship by himself, without the help of his raptors. He missed them dearly. If there's another thing he regretted from the past few days, it was losing them. They didn't deserve to come to such an... untimely end.

Rex’s thoughts shifted back to his timeline-- the time he had originally come from. Although he had the ability travel to the past, present and future, returning to the last place he had been was impossible.

Perhaps there was another way that he could get out of this. Just... flip the switch of the warp drive, press the big red button, and go somewhere completely random.

Disappear and live in solitude. Never to be heard from again.

He turned to Emmet, who was sitting rather uncomfortably in a chair not too far from him. Lucy appeared to have vanished, surprising Rex. His younger self looked like he was running a fever, continuing to grasp on his broken arm, wincing in pain. It looked uncomfortable.

Shit, he really needed to get to a hospital. Not just for the arm. Rex was sure he’d done a number on his spine as well.

Emmet noted Rex’s gaze, returning it - a look of concern spreading on his features.

“We need to talk,” the younger man stated. Not a question, or a request. A demand.

“Too late for that, kid,” Rex responded with a sad smile.

The fact that Lucy was nowhere to be seen became a concern. Rex wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But it was strange... why would she risk leaving Emmet alone with him? After what he’d done… what was to stop Rex from doing further damage?

“I’m serious, Rex,” Emmet gritted through his teeth, an attempt to hide his pain, and bringing Rex back to the conversation at hand.

However, the time traveller chose to ignore Emmet.

_Maybe then he’d get the hint and leave him alone._

Before Rex could continue his train of thought, he heard the thumping of loud footsteps approaching through his ship. Rather quickly. In fact, it was if the pace was quickening, turning in to a full on sprint.

Rex turned around towards the person in question just as he felt a rough hand grab his collar and slam him back against the console. He felt the wind is knocked out of him as his chest is crushed under the weight.

He instinctively grabbed at his attacker, turning with the limited space he had to face them. As he did, he couldn’t help but stop and stare, as the anger melted from his expression.

Rex recognised those scars.

Bad Cop.

Surprisingly enough, he'd never seen the cop look so pissed off before. And that was saying something, considering the time they had known each other and the adventures they’d been on since TACOS Tuesday.

“You’re coming with us, Dangervest,” Bad Cop spat, flipping him over again roughly, to handcuff his wrists together.

Rex winced as he felt his injuries press against the hard console beneath him. It shot through his chest, indicating what he had suspected earlier - at least two broken ribs, perhaps even a third. It was hard to tell.

At this point, it hardly mattered.

“W-wait! Bad Cop--“ Emmet interrupted, letting out a shaky breath, “Don't hurt him, please.”

The construction worker attempted to get to his feet, shaking as he held on to the chair for balance. Bad Cop pulled Rex to his feet, by no means in a way that was friendly or gentle, “Sorry Brickowski, I can't make any promises.”

Emmet slumped back helplessly as he watched the two men leave. He needed to talk to Rex. Soon. Alone.

Before long, Lucy returned to lend a hand. He leant on her as they left towards the exit, closing the ship on the way out. The last thing they needed was a time-travelling ship becoming compromised. At this stage, they had no other idea what to with it.

They walked in silence, Emmet’s thoughts running in overdrive - replaying the events of the last few days, his actions, the pain he caused his friends-- on top of the physical pain he was in… It was all too much to handle.

He sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat, leaning back and looking out the window. He was so tired. Everything hurt.

Emmet wanted to fight every pain receptor in his body. He couldn't afford to waste time getting better when he had some much to do. He hadn't even had the chance to apologise, or explain himself, to his friends.

There was so much happening - he wondered if he would ever find the time.

“Let’s get you to the hospital,” Lucy said softly, reaching over to pat his knee.

Emmet let out a pained sound as he shifted in his seat, “No, not yet. I need to go after Bad Cop before…”

Before what?

He wasn’t entirely sure. But Emmet knew that, considering Bad Cop’s temper, and Rex’s habit of being a sarcastic pain in the ass, those two conflicting personalities could end up causing more harm than anything else.

“Please Emmet, let’s get you patched up at least, and have your arm set… Then we’ll do whatever you want, okay?”

The concern in her voice was touching.

“I’m sorry Lucy... For everything,” his voice was nearly a whisper, threatening to break as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Hey…” she reassured, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Once we get you sorted out, we’ll chat about it more, yeah?”

The construction worker sniffed, smiling at her words, “Thanks Lucy.”

Emmet needed to recover from this, and quickly.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late to save Rex.

Or himself.


	2. The Interrogation

It had been a _long_ time since Rex had seen the inside of an interrogation room. It was almost nostalgic in a way, bringing him back to his days as _the special._

He looked down at the hardwood table in front of him, and pulled on his cuffs experimentally. They were linked to both of his hands, and looped around the centre of the table, preventing him from going too far.

How _welcoming_.

This must be part of the interrogation, he thinks to himself. Leave him here, in isolation, alone with his thoughts - perhaps they’re waiting for him to break. To beg for a glass of water, or for someone to keep him company.

Too bad for them, they underestimate how much of his sanity is already gone.

Rex chuckled. He could play this game, too.

Only a few minutes later, the door swung open with a loud bang, startling Rex. He only just realised how exhausted he feels. When did he last sleep?

To be fair, they had gone on quite an adventure today. On top of getting into a fight with Emmet, Lucy and Bad Cop, he'd say that's enough for him.

Damn, he really _could_ use a coffee right about now.

Rex looked up at Bad Cop, who stomped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He grasped onto the other chair in the room, swinging it around and sitting on it backwards, arms crossed.

They stared at each other for the next few minutes in silence.

“Name?” Bad Cop stated bluntly.

Rex smiled, “Rex Dangervest,” he started, “Galaxy-defending archaeologist, raptor trainer, cowboy, bounty hunter--“

He flinched as Bad Cop slammed his fist on the table, “Enough!” he yelled.

Rex shut his mouth with an audible click. He wondered where this might be heading.

Good Cop switched out.

“We care about our friends, Rex,” the cop stated softly, “And we don’t appreciate outsiders taking advantage of, and hurting our citizens,” a pause, “ _especially_ our friends.”

Rex was intrigued by their tactics. Bringing out Good Cop to play this card, huh? He could go along with that.

“What about me, then?” Rex asked, “I’m a citizen of this planet. Do I not get a free pass?”

The cops switch again.

“Bullshit,” was Bad Cop’s only response. He continued to stare at the prisoner, awaiting a further response.

Rex must admit, he enjoyed messing with Bad Cop and Good Cop when he got the opportunity. Even though it might end with him receiving another fist to the face. But that was the least of his worries right now.

“Can never be too sure about these things,” Rex shrugged.

Bad Cop said nothing. He raised from his seat, silently removed his helmet, placing it on the table, followed by his police badge.

Rex stared, concerned, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. This was heading south, fast.

“Aren’t you gonna to uncuff me first?” he asked, nervously. If he wanted a fight, why not a fair fight?

Bad Cop walked around to him, unlocking Rex's cuffs from the table, but ensuring they remained on the prisoner’s wrists.

“Oh,” Rex stared at his hands with confusion.

Before he could say anything further, he felt himself lifted and propelled to the nearest wall of the room, slammed hard against the surface. He felt the pain from his ribs flare up again at the sudden action, causing him to led out a pained sound.

“Tell us who you are!”

Rex grunted, struggling for breath. Oh boy, here we go. “I told you, my name is Rex Dan--“

“Don’t fuck with us, Dangervest,” Bad Cop swore as he threw the other across the room. Rex fell hard on the ground, coming to a halt as he hit the opposing wall.

The cop composed himself, “We’ve checked our records. No one by that name has ever existed here. We know you're lying.”

Of _course_ he's lying. He's not an idiot. He couldn’t possibly tell Bad Cop who he really was and get away with it.

It wasn’t just to protect himself... Well, technically... But he had to protect Emmet most of all.

His younger self didn't deserve the stigma of being labelled as Rex, or be judged by Rex’s past actions. They were separate now, and Emmet would hopefully just continue on with his life. Leaving Rex, here, to rot away in some cell, away from the eyes of the world. Like he should.

Rex continued to lay on the floor, silent and unmoving.

He deserved this, he convinced himself. After all he’d put everyone through. He just wanted the best for Emmet, yet all this time, his actions were wrong. Where did it all start to go downhill?

When he had first rescued Emmet only a few days ago, and began their adventure through the Systar System, it had felt... great. They had fun together.

For the first time in a long time, Rex had been happy. So of course he fucked it up.

“We did, however, uncover something interesting during our research,” Good Cop switched out, “According to these files, you're a bounty hunter - and wanted in at least seven star systems for various crimes. Including murder.”

Rex continued to stare upwards, refusing to react to anything that was being said to him. Anyone with a computer could find this information on him. Was that all they had?

“We've made some calls regarding you. There are quite a few interested parties in relation to your fate here. What's to stop us from simply handing you over to one of them?” Good Cop asked with a frown.

Rex chuckled, “I’m sure Emmet would have something to say about that.”

A chair flew through the air, hitting one of the walls near Rex and collapsing onto the floor not too far from him. He flinched at the sound, but remained unmoving.

“You can't hide behind him forever. Last time we checked, it was you who caused Emmet to be in his current state,” Bad Cop was back again.

Rex clenched his jaw. There was no way was he taking this bait.

“There’s no way that Emmet would try to protect you after your attempt on his life.”

That hits a nerve.

Rex frowned, “I did no such thing. All I did was try to make a point. I’d never actually try to kill him.”

This conversation was going nowhere. He wanted it to end. Where was the peace and quiet he was promised?

The cop appeared to be fuming silently, as if choosing their next words with care. But Rex wasn’t having any of it.

“You can do whatever you want, Bad Cop,” Rex huffed, holding on to his side in an attempt to ease the pain from his ribs as he sat upright, “I’m not telling you shit.”

The cop gave him one more pissed-off glance, turned around, and left. As the door echoed throughout the room, Rex found himself alone once more.

He slumped against the wall, giving out a strangled sound of pain. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hurt himself like this. He was so used to being faster and stronger than his opponents, only taking a hit or two before emerging victorious.

What was he going to do now?

He returned to his previous thoughts. A dark cell sounded fair. Not only could Emmet live his life without Rex being in his way, but he could be locked away and forgotten.

It was what he deserved.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Lucy _hated_ hospitals.

The white walls, the scrubs, the needles… It was all so _unsettling_. But Emmet needed to be here, if he was going to get better. He’d need a familiar face to help him get through this, too.

Not only did she hate hospitals, but she hated the _waiting_.

They were assured that it was a rather short surgery, but it didn’t stop it from feeling like an eternity. It got to the point where she couldn’t even keep her eyes open, sleep threatening to take hold of her out of boredom, as she flipped through random leftover magazines.

She startled as her phone rang, nearly scaring her half to death. As she looked down to see who it was, she saw the all too familiar mask of Mayhem. It hadn’t been too long since they last spoke… what could this possibly be about?

After a few seconds of her finger hovering over the answer button, Lucy accepted, pulling the phone to her ear.

“Hello, WyldStyle.”

Lucy was pleasantly surprised to hear Mayhem without the ridiculous helmet and synthesised voice. She had such a lovely voice after all.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lucy replied all too quickly-- shit, why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

“Did you all make a safe trip home?” Mayhem asked.

Lucy sighed, “Yeah, we’re all back in one piece. Well, most of us. I’m waiting for Emmet to come out of surgery.”

She hears Mayhem gasp, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. We do hope he has a swift recovery.”

“Thanks,” Lucy laughed, “How about you and the Queen?”

“Ah, yes… We’re back. Busy sorting out schematics and plans to fix what has been broken. But we’re fairly resourceful, so I imagine it won’t take us long to get everything sorted.”

Lucy could hear the smile behind her words. But she felt as if there was more unsaid.

“That’s good to hear,” Lucy replied.

A silence fell between them for longer than she liked.

“Was there… another reason for the call? I’ve got a feeling there’s something you need to talk about…?” she questioned.

Lucy heard Mayhem make an uncomfortable sound on the other end of the line, “Yes. You’re right, I should skip straight to the point. It’s Queen Watevra, she… wants to know what you will be doing with the one called _Rex_.”

“Oh,” that was a good question, actually, “You bring up a good point. He’s currently in the police precinct; we’re hoping to see him as soon as Emmet is better, and then figure out what to do with him. But right now, we’re not sure.”

Mayhem hummed, “Queen Watevra seeks to hold him accountable for his crimes. By trial, most likely.”

Lucy is taken aback by the words, “A trail? But… I mean, technically, it was Emmet who destroyed the wedding. The only crimes I’m aware of here is him trying to hurt Emmet, and having his minions try to shoot us down on our way to save him.”

“Ah, my mistake. Unfortunately we have had… previous encounters with him the last few years. He’s rather well known in the Systar System. The last time he set foot in the Queen’s castle, he--”

Lucy felt nervous at her words, “Mayhem--”

“He assassinated my predecessor. But, his target was…”

Sweet’s voice sounded grim, threatening to break at her own words.

“...Queen Watevra?” Lucy unintentionally interrupted.

Mayhem let out a shaky breath, “...Yes.”

Lucy felt her rage threatening to boil over. Her urge to go down there and beat the shit out of Rex right now was becoming hard to control.

“And that’s not the only assassination attempt to take place in Systar. Which is why you need to make sure no one else knows where he is, otherwise more people may get hurt. We will be travelling to you soon, departing tomorrow. We’ll speak more on our arrival.”

“Sure. Thanks for the warning, I’ll let the others know,” Lucy replied.

One of the nurses emerged from the operating theatre, indicating for Lucy to follow them. She nearly tripped as she raised from her seat.

“Sorry, I need to go. But we’ll see you in a few days.”

“Understood. Goodbye, WyldStyle,” Mayhem said before hanging up.

Lucy _really_ needed to tell her to call her by her real first name.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Against the orders of his doctor, Emmet left the hospital as soon as he was conscious. His arm was in a cast, his face had been bandaged up, and he was pumped full of painkillers.

That was good enough for him.

He certainly agreed with what he was being told - he knew he needed rest. But right now, what he _really_ needed was to get to Rex and come to an arrangement with Bad Cop.

Emmet had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew Bad Cop and Good Cop better than most, and knew how protective he was of Emmet and the rest of their friends. As well as the rest of their citizens. There's no doubt that he would consider Rex a threat. Which meant, they'd already used any opportunity to hurt Rex, probably as a way to get information from him.

It's not like Rex or Emmet could explain this... situation. Who Rex was and his motivations for his actions. It wouldn't make any sense. At this point, he wondered what Rex would be willing to tell during an interrogation.

No. He's strong-- stronger than Emmet. If Rex revealed anything about his past, it may end up implicating both Rex _and_ Emmet. Not that he couldn't somehow deal with whatever those consequences may be, but he has a sneaking suspicion that Rex... feels bad for what he did. In some way or another. He seemed so disappointed. In himself, which may or may not include Emmet.

The construction worker cringed. Part from the pain he was in, and part from the thought of Rex alone, in some dark cell somewhere. He needed to find him and do something about it now.

Lucy had come to visit shortly after he started to get dressed to leave. Her demeanour was disproving, and she was not too pleased at seeing Emmet check himself out of the hospital so soon.

“You need to rest, Em,” she placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “We can sort out everything else when you're better.”

“It’ll take too long, I’ve already been here longer than I wanted,” Emmet retorted, "Please, take me to the station now. I'll explain later."

Much to her dismay, she agreed.

Emmet trusted Lucy. But with how things are, right now, he couldn't tell her everything. Including Rex’s true identity.

As it stood now, Emmet was the only one who knew the truth. And if Lucy found out... he was sure she wouldn't understand. Not yet, anyway.

He just hoped Rex was okay.


	3. The Delivery

When Rex awoke, he found himself still in the same dingy cell he had been placed in when he had first arrived. How many days had it been already? At least three, four? He couldn’t be sure. It felt like years. Not that it really mattered, he’d end up just being stuck here until they either sent him to an actual prison, or put him on trial.

Would it be possible to put him on trial if they didn’t even have any evidence of his identity or that he even existed?

He remained lying on the cot of the cell-- no point getting up, not like there’s anywhere to go. He glanced over to the door, near the floor. Rex had been hoping that there would at least be some food there when he woke up, he was getting frustratingly hungry. Perhaps it was part of the interrogation.

As he dozed off again, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and then someone fiddling with the lock of his cell.

“You’re free to go.”

Rex sat up, staring at Bad Cop. He was standing by the door way, the cell door open and inviting. For a minute, he even considered taking the offer. But he also knew that the only person who could possibly be here, to bail him out, would be Emmet. For some stupid reason he was trying to get Rex out of here.

That kid just didn’t _listen_.

The cop sighed, “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

“ _I_ do,” Rex replied, turning over in his cot.

Bad Cop approached him, placing a hand on his vest, and pulling him from the bedding roughly until he landed on the ground. Rex was startled, quickly making his way onto his feet.

If they wanted a fight, Rex was raring to go.

The cop stared at him, noting his fighting stance and clear lack of interest in leaving. It was peculiar, but he couldn’t stay there forever.

“You want to do this the hard way, huh?” Bad Cop asked, cracking his knuckles.

“ _Try me_ ,” Rex threatened, raising his hands.

Good Cop switched out, “You’re not going to enjoy this. Emmet specifically asked us not to hurt you, so... this is the next best thing.”

Rex suddenly felt nervous, not understanding their words. What the hell did that mean? Was it a threat? Was--

Several more officers appeared behind the police chief, crowding into Rex’s personal space, and shutting the door behind them. Surely this wasn’t legal... right?

“You want some of this?” he yelled, trying to sound tough and failing miserably.

His words fell on deaf ears.

Three unintentional punches to the face, and the power of four other officers over him, Rex had found himself overthrown from being outnumbered. He struggled as he was held down, gasping for breath, arms and legs unmoving.

That’s when he glanced to his side and saw it. Another officer approaching him..

Holding a _big fucking needle_.

Like the flip of a switch, panic set in.

"Stop!” Rex yelled, “You’re making a mistake--!” He cringed, making a pathetic sound as he felt the needle break his skin.

He felt like he was falling—suffocating-- The room was spinning, his senses refusing to cooperate with him.

The last thing he could register was the gruff voice of Bad Cop, as he leant close to him.

“Time to go.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

When Emmet and Lucy walked into the police station, they found Good Cop sitting at his usual desk, writing up reports and barking orders. After the events of TACOS Tuesday, and the chaos that ensued, the cop had regained his position as the Chief of Police. It was fitting, not only because it was the job they excelled at, but it helped them make amends with the people of their city.

When Good Cop noticed the two of them, he smiled and offered them a seat at his desk.

“We can’t release him, there are multiple charges from different people from different star sysstems, and there's…” Good Cop went quiet, appearing uncomfortable, “Certain parties that are involved in this case. It makes it rather difficult for us to do anything.”

Certain parties? What could that mean? Like… people like Watevra and Batman? Sure, they would be invested in his fate, but still...

Emmet thought hard, still feeling a little dizzy from the painkillers. Then he got an idea. Perhaps a way they could sort this out that suited all of them. A way where Rex remained under close eye, but not locked up in a dingy cell. For now, at least.

...That's it!

“Good Cop,” he turned back to the officer, “How about just placing him under house arrest? Until we find a better solution. Or a trial. Or whatever the proceedings will be.”

The cop didn’t seem too keen on the idea. But Emmet was confident, and more than happy to take on the responsibility, “Please, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him.”

Good Cop sighed, “Okay Emmet, we’ll see what we can do. But you’ll have to ensure no one knows where he is. For everyone’s safety,” he raised from his seat, grabbing the cell keys as he headed out of the office, “Give us a minute to get everything ready.”

Emmet nodded enthusiastically, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. His idea had worked, much to his surprise. Maybe this will help Emmet figure out how to get Rex out of the mess he was in.

Lucy shuffled next to him, as they sat together in the waiting room. She nudged him softly, gaining his attention, “So, when you said house arrest... where _exactly_ were you talking about?”

It took Emmet a second to realise what she was insinuating, “Oh! Not our house, or any house in fact. He'd stay on his ship, for now, at least.”

She appeared perplexed, “His ship? But what's to stop him just flying off or blowing up the city?”

“Already sorted,” he replied confidently, “I had Benny and Metal Beard go through his ship after we first got back. They've removed all the weapons, and disabled any technical capabilities from the ship. All that's left is basic electricity and cable television. It's just a huge metal eyesore now.”

“Huh,” Lucy stared at him, “You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“You know me, I like to be organised, and follow instructions,” he smiled.

Lucy placed a reassuring hand on his knee, “That's my Emmet.”

Emmet smiled, rubbing his cast. It was getting itchy underneath it already.

This was nice, sitting here, just the two of them for a bit. He had felt their relationship was getting tense lately. Or perhaps he was just over thinking it, like he usually does. They were under quite a bit of stress, all recent events considered.

Emmet hummed, thinking to himself. It must have broken her heart when he destroyed the ceremony...

He needed to think about something else.

“We’re still busy rebuilding the town, and making new houses for both our locals and the new members who have come from Systar,” Emmet looked around thoughtfully, “Which is why I need to get better soon, so I can do what I do best, and help rebuild Syspocalypstar.”

Lucy was silent for a while, raising an eyebrow, “You know, we _really_ need to work on a better name for this place.”

Emmet laughed. It was the first time he’d genuinely laughed since the previous five years of events began. It surprised him.

It felt... nice.

Before long, Bad Cop reappeared, by himself. He approached the two, letting out a frustrated sound, “Get your car, and meet us around the back in five. No witnesses.”

Emmet and Lucy glanced at each other with concern. That was... different, and certainly not the regular protocol. But after the agreement they’d reached, Emmet wasn’t going to question it.

When they arrived at the back alley only a few minutes later, they understood.

Good Cop’s words echoed in Emmet’s mind-- something about people interested in Rex? He wondered what it meant. Perhaps they were people who wanted him on trial for his crimes. Or perhaps... No. Emmet was sure that Rex had done some bad things, sure, but there’s no way there’d be people who would come after him... to hurt him. Or worse...

He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard the familiar Irish accept approaching, “Come on you heavy bastard, use your legs--”

Emmet looked up at the commotion, shocked to see Bad Cop dragging a very pathetic looking Rex, who appeared to have no idea how to walk. That... that didn’t seem right.

“What-- what happened to him?” Emmet asked with an upset tone.

Bad Cop shrugged, “He refused to come out of his cell. So after beating the shit out of two of our officers, we had to overpower him somehow. Didn’t give us much of a choice, really.”

He didn’t like that answer. He was trying to get Rex help, not-- not hurt him or _drug_ him. Rex was not going to be happy with them in the morning.

“ _Let go‘ff me_ ,” Rex slurred as he fell into the back seat unceremoniously.

Before Bad Cop could leave, Emmet grabbed him by the shoulder, turning the officer to face him, “I don’t understand, why didn't he want to leave?” he asked, gesturing to the time traveller.

The cop paused, removing his sunglasses which was a rarity, “Neither do I. He seemed to find being interrogated as a joke, and when we told him to leave, he refused,” Good Cop switched out once more, “We don’t know what his deal is. But he is dangerous. So please, be careful.”

Emmet nodded, removing his hand to allow the cop to return to work. He looked over to Lucy, who simply shrugged and gestured for him to get in.

This was going to be an awkward ride home.

Rex groaned, eyes feeling heavy and uncooperative as he attempted to get his bearings. He was in a car; that much was certain to him. He could see the street lights rushing by, blurring together. It made his eyes hurt.

“Where are we going...?” He asked, surprised by his persistent slurring. His face felt numb.

Emmet turned to look at him from the front seat, “Just take it easy, Rex.”

“No. Take me back. _Now_ ,” Rex leant his head on to the side, finding he had no strength to keep his head up.

The construction worker wasn’t sure how to respond, adding a throwaway comment, “Maybe later?”

“You’ll regret this,” Rex stated, words coming out quieter than he intended. 

His energy was running out, and as much as he tried he couldn’t fight it anymore-- eventually giving in to the sweet release of unconsciousness.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Once Rex had been safely delivered back to his ship, Emmet and Lucy made their way home. It was getting rather late, and Emmet couldn’t stop the oncoming yawns while struggling to keep his eyes open.

“There's something I still don’t understand,” Lucy began, glancing sideways to Emmet as he rested his head against the passenger window.

“And what's that?” he asked, voice soft.

Lucy hummed, “After all the events from the last few days - or few years if you include the war between us and Systar - why do you care so much about what happens to this guy?” she paused, considering her next words, “You barely know him, and don’t owe him anything. But you’re acting as if it’s a life and death situation.”

Emmet groaned. He really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. How could he best explain it to her without telling her everything? It wasn't the right time, or the right place. Of all people who should reveal Rex’s true identity to others, it should be the man himself.

In a way, Emmet still saw so much of himself in Rex. He could understand the other man’s actions, his grief, his anger-- considering the events he went through. He could see how Rex wanted Emmet to be tougher, to stand up from himself. Perhaps Rex missed the person he once was, and just wanted some of that back. Or perhaps he needed Emmet to face the same fate, as to not be alone anymore.

Imagine having no friends, or family, or anyone to talk to-- that's how Rex was right now. Emmet wondered what he might get up to, now that he was all alone once more. Was it safe to leave him by himself, unsupervised?

Their previous conversations had already concerned Emmet to Rex’s mental stability. The other man appeared upset and showed regret for his actions, but Emmet wasn’t sure how deep the feeling ran. Did he seek redemption? He felt more like the other man just wanted to crawl into a hole and... cease to exist.

Emmet would feel the same way, especially if he had no one to turn to. No one to help him out.

That was when Emmet decided that he was going to be that person to Rex. He was going to help him through this. Whether he liked it or not, Rex was stuck with Emmet, and nothing he could do would deter him.

This wasn’t going to be easy to explain, at least not yet.

He finally turned to Lucy.

“It’s... hard to explain. At least right now,” he sighed, “I just really need you to trust me with this.”

Lucy was silent for a moment, eyes remaining on the road, as she turned in to their familiar street.

“Okay Emmet. I trust you. But I don’t trust _him_ , and if he even _thinks_ of hurting you again--” she let out a breath, calming herself, “I’ll kick his ass.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex had been awake for at least an hour by now. It took him a while to remember how he got here, flashbacks of the interrogation and his meddling younger self coming back to him.

Hangovers were one thing. Rex was more than familiar with those. But this... whatever the hell they gave him yesterday, made him feel like he was dead inside.

Still, lying on his bed, and staring at on the ceiling was more interesting than the thought of getting up.

Was there even a point anymore? What was there even to do?

Well, he could get up and make breakfast. What time was it even? There was no way he was opening any of the windows. With Bricksburg back to its old, overly cheery self, the last thing he wanted to stare at was happy people going about their day singing _Everything is Awesome_ on repeat.

He clumsily kicked off the covers, before swinging his legs over the bed.

Today was officially his first day as a prisoner _in his own ship_. Ironic, in a way. After all those years left in isolation on Undar, what better way to punish him than leaving him alone in his own fucking spaceship for who knows how long.

The new addition he had on his person – an ankle bracelet, he’s sure – was also unwelcomed. He stared at it for a moment with distaste.

Surely they can’t keep him forever.

The sound of his feet dragging across the metal floor of this ship was all that was heard as he made his way to his ship’s equivalent of a kitchen. Conveniently, right next to the only entrance and exit to his ship that hadn’t been disabled. At least it would be easy to get out if he started a fire. Otherwise it should be easy to get take out or some food delivered at least. Speaking of, did he even _have_ any food here? He scratched the back of his head. Shit, it felt like he’d been away for so long working he hadn’t had the chance to shop.

As Rex turned into the kitchen, yawning, his vision cleared up revealing that he was not, in fact, alone on his ship. He startled a little violently before locking his eyes on the intruder who was…

Emmet. Standing by the counter… holding two coffees.

He blinked. How did Emmet even get on the ship in the first place? He’s better double check the locks on his way out. Unless they’d taken that from him as well.

“Hey, Rex,” Emmet smiled, a little lopsided due to a large bandage placed over his swollen cheek. The construction worker’s arm was in a cast, hanging close to his chest, decorated with little drawings and notes, “Thought you could use some coffee.”

He shook one of the cups in his hand before taking a quick sip, leaving the second on the counter as an invitation.

Rex stared at the second cup before walking over and picking it up. It has been a while since he’d had some coffee from their regular place.

He wondered... did Emmet order it the way Rex used to like?

“Two questions,” Rex raised an eyebrow, “How did I get here. And why are you here?”

“We... brought you back here, from the precinct,” the younger man looked away, “From what I could tell, they had to... drug you, because you refused to leave.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that? I was perfectly content there,” Rex replied, harsher than he intended.

Emmet grimaced, “I didn’t think it was fair what they did, and I wanted to apologise. I should have come with you or at least spoken to Bad Cop beforehand…”

He looked away, breaking eye contact.

Rex was unfazed by the comments, “After what happened it seems like a pretty logical way to treat me. After all, I did hurt you. You know him as well as I do, he’s very protective you,” He paused, “Plus, your medical attention was more important."

“Why would you say that?” The construction worker pouted, “I… I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Emmet is staring at Rex again with that pained expression in his eyes. His gaze then flickered over Rex for a moment, as if upset by what he saw before him.

It was at that moment that Rex realised he was only wearing his signature branded navy and green raptor pyjama pants, and lacking any shirt. His injuries from the last few days were prevalent, cuts raw and bruises a dark shade of purple. Not a pretty sight.

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so self-conscious. But he needed to do something without freaking out.

Rex clumsily placed the drink back on the counter, nearly toppling it over in the process, before picking up a shirt off the ground and haphazardly pulling it on. They remained silent for a few moments, Rex attempting to calm himself. His mixture of anger and frustration was becoming harder to control.

These injuries... this was _nothing_. He’d be fine in a week or so.

Rex turned to Emmet, with his signature smirk returning, “Ain’t the worst I’ve dealt with, I’ll be fine.”

As he replied, he couldn’t help but stare down at Emmet’s arm again, replaying their previous fight in his mind. He could still pinpoint the exact moment he pulled the younger man's arm behind his back as it snapped in his grasp.

The construction worker fidgeted, attempting to hide his arm under the table.

“And I’m… I’m sure I’ll make it, too,” He grinned through the pain in an attempt to appear tougher than Rex knew he was.

The time traveller had had enough of this charade.

“What are you hoping to gain here? I’m under house arrest, I’m not going anywhere, and I do not need a babysitter,” he sighed in frustration, pinching his brow, “You of all people should not want to be anywhere near me. I mean, just look at you. I did that. Me!” He pointed up and down in the younger man’s general direction.

Emmet flinched at the raised voice, much to his dismay. Of course he was still a little traumatised from the earlier events on Undar... anyone would be. But these types of wounds can be treated, and will heal. The damage to Rex’s psyche was another story.

Rex stopped to take a breath, “Just… just leave me here, okay? Go on about your life and forget about me. You’re just wasting your time,” he turned to leave, to head deeper into his ship, wanting the conversation to end already.

“But…" Emmet started, feeling helpless.

“I mean it!” Rex unintentionally yelled in response, watching as Emmet visibly recoiled, “Look at you-- you’re fucking scared of me, yet you're sitting here hoping to gain something from watching me wallow in my own self pity?”

Emmet was up on his feet at this point, standing his ground, “That’s not it Rex, I--”

He doesn’t let the younger man finish, interrupting him, “I don’t understand why you want to help me or why you’re even bothering being around me. Just… just go-- I’ll deal with my own fate on my own. It doesn’t concern you, alright?”

Emmet looked as if he might cry, but doesn’t say a thing in response, merely lowering his head, gaze drifting away.

If he had planned to say anything, Rex doesn’t allow the other to answer, turning and retreating from the room hurriedly, fists shaking. It’ll be better for both of them, he thinks to himself, if they stayed out of each other’s lives.

Rex knew what was coming. He knew he was going away for a long time. No use making friends-- or amends. It’s too late for that now.

It’s better this way. Emmet was better off hating him, just like everyone else did.

Until he is forgotten once again.


	4. The Confrontation

Emmet could take a hint. He stared down at his coffee, listening to the receding footsteps of his other self, until the room was drowned in silence once more.

As he gulped down the last of his drink, he placed the cup back on the table. He let out a few deep breathes before composing himself and walking outside.

He was very close to losing it. That was normal for him - he'd always considered himself gentle by nature. But that meant he could become upset over the most trivial of things. Even spilt coffee.

Rex was different. He desperately needed to help the other man. Right now, Emmet knew no one else would. To the others, Rex was seen as nothing more than a criminal. If only they knew. They couldn't even understand his actions. But Emmet did.

Emmet could see the good in Rex, even if Rex himself couldn't see it anymore. They were the same person after all, sort of. At least, in one point in time.

If Rex couldn’t get better… then what about Emmet? Would he slowly begin to turn into Rex? Would he be no better than his older self? Will he truly be a lost cause?

Emmet couldn’t let that happen. Not now, not later. They needed to come to an understanding with one another. If he didn’t help Rex now, he was afraid of what the future may hold for both of them.

If they didn’t help each other, then who would?

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

There was no one that pissed Rex off more than himself.

It broke his heart to yell at Emmet. He knew that he, of all people, did not deserve that kind of treatment. But he knew Emmet, better than anyone, and knew that he would be back again. Probably tomorrow. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Emmet was the tough one, even if he would disagree with that statement.

Rex had convinced himself that he needed to do this. He needed Emmet to get rid of this _ridiculous_ notion that Rex was worth saving. It frustrated him, to not end -- this feeling. Being alone, pushing everyone away – but that was what he was good at.

It made him so _angry._ It was unfair, all of it.

How could he go from being the _special_ \-- the most important person in the universe-- to simply being forgotten, thrown away, as if he was nothing.

His thoughts and feelings of rage blinded him to his actions.

Rex was barely aware of what was happening around him. He was lashing out, destroying anything that was near him, throwing any object that he could hold, until there was nothing left. Until everything was a broken mess. Like himself.

He collapsed, legs giving out from exhaustion that had just hit him full force. He remained there, staring at the floor, his hands gripping tightly to his knees. It was only when he saw his tears hit the surface below that he realised he was crying.

Rex tried to stifle a sob, to no avail. It was all too much.

How could it come to this? He missed his old life. He missed his friends, his happiness. The simpler times, where they could have fun and go on adventures throughout the star systems, without a care in the world.

His fist collided with the floor.

Why did it have to be like this? He did all these things… terrible things. He was doing it for Emmet... right? But Emmet didn’t seem to like any of it. Nothing but disappointment and sadness.

He punched the floor again, both fists sounding out against the metallic surface.

Why couldn’t he have just died, rather than having to be here, dealing with these feelings, this emptiness, the loneliness. It was unfair.

Rex began to lose feeling in his hands. Punch after punch, threatening to break the ground beneath him. Being a Master Breaker was all he was good at, and even then, it couldn’t help him save himself.

Blood started seeping through his gloves, pain registering for the first time. It was refreshing, drowning out his other sense.

It finally hit him-- how much of a complete mess he was, and the situation he had now found himself in. He brought his hands to his face, pressing them firmly tot his forehead.

“...Fuck.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

"Welcome home," Lucy greeted with a cheerful tone.

Emmet stood by the doorway, grasping his arm tightly out of new found habit. He felt so overwhelmed by everything - seeing the state Rex was in, his own pain from his physical wounds, and the guilt he continued to feel over what he did at the matrimonial ceremony.

This was... so hard. He couldn’t stop himself from biting his lip as he felt tears well in the corners of his eyes.

"Emmet?" Lucy asks with concern, cautiously making her way towards him. She rushed over, embracing him tightly, “Hey… It’s gonna be okay.”

Emmet couldn’t speak. He returned the gesture, holding on to her as if he was going to disappear if he let go. His tears fell, releasing his stress and sadness, anger and frustration, and everything else that had accumulated over the past week.

How could his life change this much is such a short amount of time?

Eventually the two settled on the couch. Emmet sniffled, leaning on Lucy’s shoulder comfortably. She smiled, placing a comforting hand on his thigh, “Do you… want to talk about it?”

Emmet made a disproving sound, but eventually nodded, “I’m... trying to do what I think is right, but... It’s so hard. Harder than I imagined.”

“These types of things are never easy,” Lucy said, moving to place an arm around him, “You’ll figure it out though. You always do.”

The construction worker chuckled, “Yeah I suppose you’re right. You always are.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day,” She joked in response, ruffling his hair, “Actually, I do have some news that I forgot to tell you about. Better do that now before I forget.”

Emmet wiped at his face with the back of his sleeve, glad to have a change in subject, with curiosity setting in, “Yeah, what is it?”

Lucy hummed, “While you were in surgery, I spoke to Mayhem. Apparently the Queen is… very interested in Rex’s fate, all events considered.”

“I can’t say I’m particularly surprised,” Emmet shuffled, sitting upright, “But as far as she knows, I was the one that destroyed the wedding. I didn’t even think they knew who Rex was…?”

“I thought the same. But, apparently, they’ve got quite the history,” Lucy sighed, “It’s… bad Em. I don’t think I can stop them if they try to take him from here.”

Before her words even finished, he had jumped off the couch in an instant.

“What--? They can’t!” He shouted unintentionally, panic in his voice, “He has to stay here, with us, at least until I can…”

His words trailed off, escaping him. Until what? Until he can help him, save him? He’d still need to be held accountable for his crimes. Then what?

“You want to help him?” Her expression was of disbelief, “Even after everything, and the fact that he’s the reason why you’re so upset right now?”

Emmet was beginning to feel agitated, a combination of exhaustion and anger. This wasn’t at all how things were supposed to go, “I’m only upset because he keeps trying to push me away, and it’s not working. So he has to stay here until I can help him.”

“But… why?”

He turned away, unable to meet her gaze any longer, “Because I found the person I want to protect.”

With that said, he headed upstairs to their bedroom, closing the door. He didn’t have the energy or head space to talk anymore right now. He needed rest, and he was desperately overdue for a nice, long sleep.

The way he spoke though, to Lucy… was a little harsh. They’d chat in the morning. Yeah… until then, he needed some time to not think at all.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex was on his third cup of coffee for the day. He wasn’t sure if it was from boredom or if he was developing an addition.

It already felt like he’d been here for an eternity. Yet it hadn’t even been a week since they’d first arrived at Bricksburg-- or Syspocalypstar as the locals were calling it now. Could they possibly pick a worse name?

Rex hoped that whatever _actual_ punishment they were organising for him would come sooner rather than later. Maybe then he wouldn’t get so bored.

At first, he expected to at least have some enjoyment from being able to remain in a place he was familiar with. Unfortunately he could only work out so much per day, read so many books, and watch the same movies and television shows so many times before it became monotonous.

Pain ran through his hands, causing him to wince and put down his coffee mug. His mind revisited the events of yesterday. The bandages on his hands were becoming loose again, already stained with blood. First aid was never his strong suit.

After holding his sore hands for another moment, he went back to his coffee as a means to focus on something else, and headed out to the kitchen. He was sure he had some pain pills around here somewhere. He had hangovers often enough that they’re practically his usual breakfast by now. At least the heat radiating from his coffee was soothing, so that was something to enjoy.

He flinched as an abrupt sound echoed through the ship.

It was... a knock at his front door.

The ship didn't _technically_ have a front door, with it not being designed to be a house and all, but they had left only a single air lock functional, therefore acting as a front door.

The knocking continued.

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute,” he yelled down the hall, not entirely sure if they’d be able to hear him.

Even though the door wasn’t locked, the person outside remained insistent, awaiting for a sign to enter. _Well that's kind of them_ , he thought sarcastically. He’d gotten used to other people just walking into his personal space and stomping on everything in sight. It was a nice change of pace.

Rex strolled over to the airlock, resting one of his arms against the side as it opened.

What he saw surprised him though.

Instead of Emmet, who he would usually expect, there stood... Lucy.

Or should he call her WyldStyle? He struggled to remember if it was only Emmet who even called her Lucy. Would it make it weird if he did the same thing? Perhaps a new nickname, one that she disliked, would work instead.

Lucy was standing in front of him silently, arms crossed. She was wearing her signature hoodie and black jeans, but surprisingly, continued to sport her now colourful pink and blue hair. Rex squinted as the bright colours reflected in the morning light. He still couldn’t believe she’d been lying about it all these years. Although, what Lucy did with trying to hide her true self, trying to take on a new persona to be perceived differently… it sounded all too familiar to Rex himself. At this point, it was probably the only thing that connected them.

He wondered if Emmet had anything to do with her keeping her hair that way.

After another moment of silence, Rex had had enough.

“Yeah, alright, what do you want?” Rex gritted out. He wasn’t in the mood for whatever Lucy wanted. He’s sure as hell that his sour feelings towards her were mutual, so something serious must be concerning her for her to come here. Alone.

She huffed in response, holding on to her arms tightly, “I’m here to speak about Emmet.”

Now that was interesting. But no big surprise, Rex thought to himself. He quickly glanced around to see if she had been followed, or perhaps if they were being monitored by Bad Cop.

During this time in the police station, he knew that this ship had been ransacked. What he couldn’t confirm was whether or not they had installed a monitoring system. He wouldn’t be surprised, or offended, if they did. But it was hard to tell.

Why did he have to make such a big ship in the first place?

“I came alone,” Lucy stated, shifting uncomfortably. She appeared to become more agitated the longer she was kept waiting.

Rex sighed and walked back inside with a wave of his hand, leaving the door open as a silent form of compliance. He’s too tired for this shit. Having not expected company, or any contact with outside civilisation today, he’s unkempt, extra scruffy and sporting nothing but a pair of pyjama pants covered in little cartoon raptors, and a navy sleeveless hoodie. He gave his hair a quick comb with his hand in an attempt to look a little less pathetic.

The place was also a complete mess after yesterday’s... events. Rex hadn’t had the time to tidy up the mess he made, nor did he care. They did, however, need a place to sit. As he approached what was once referred to as his living room, he flipped two of the couches over, bringing them back to the centre with the coffee table. That was good enough.

As Rex fell onto the couch nearest to him, he gestured to the spare one in front. Lucy sat down without comment, and continued to remain untalkative. Which was precisely against the whole reason she came here.

“So...?’ Rex began, raising an eyebrow. He knew that whatever this conversation was going to be about, that it wasn't going to be fun. He knew Lucy, more than she realised. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage to get her to leave soon. Her eyes flitted down to his hands.

“What happened do your hands?” her expression was one of distaste. Rex chose to ignore the question.

“Is that why you came here, to check up on me? I’m touched,” Placing a hand over his heart in a mocking gesture. Sarcasm was his greatest weapon right now. It was all he had.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed, “Look, I don’t know what’s happened between the two of you, including yesterday. I have no idea how Emmet knows you or why he seems to care so much about you, but I’m here to make sure you don’t take advantage of that.”

Rex stared at her blankly.

“And I don’t like seeing him cry. You did a real number on him yesterday,” she added.

Rex remained stern, not to show weakness.

Lucy’s expression softened, “Emmet… has a good heart. He’s very friendly, and innocent, and always tries to find the good side to people,” she said calmly, “even people who don’t have one.”

Ouch. Rex continued to look unimpressed. But then it clicked, “You don’t know who I am?” He was genuinely surprised that she hadn’t figured it out yet. That explained a lot.

She shrugged, “I assumed the name was fake, or you had parents with very a weird sense of humour.”

Rex laughed, “Wait, so… Even with the two of you being as close as you are...” Rex began and trail off, considering his next words carefully, “He didn’t tell you, then? Hm.”

Lucy blinked, raising an eyebrow, “Of course I asked, but his answer was vague, at least for now,” A pause, “Wait, should he have?”

Nope. Definitely not.

Actually, this was good for Rex.

“No, it wouldn’t make a difference. But I'll tell you one thing - I’ve known Emmet a much longer time than you think. I know you, and your friends, and Emmet,” He paused to take a breath, an attempt to help calm himself, “So don’t tell me what's best.”

Lucy appeared perplexed, “What are you talking about? You literally met for the first time last week,” she argued, “How could you possibly know him better than me?”

Rex laughed, “Don't give yourself too much credit, sister. Just because we met recently doesn’t mean I haven’t known him longer.”

He watched as Lucy struggled to make sense of the apparent riddles he was spouting, “What are--”

Rex cut her off, changing the subject, “And what about you two, huh? You've been together, what-- five years? Does anyone even believe that? You’d barely pass as friends.”

Lucy is taken back by the comment, and bizarre change of conversation-- rage forming on her features. Yup, he's hit a nerve with that one.

“T-that’s just-- our relationship is none of your business. Don’t change the subject.”

“Ha! It is my business, especially when it comes to Emmet," Rex was stern - she was starting to annoy him with this ridiculous conversation, “You seemed to be hitting it off pretty well with that royal guard in the pretty suit. Does Emmet know about that?”

Rex's signature smirk was plastered across his face, relishing in getting on her nerves.

“How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are, to--“ Lucy doesn’t get a chance to finish, as Rex jumped out of his seat. He’s pissed.

“Do not for a second try to lecture me about what’s best for Emmet when you are doing what you’re doing. I _know_ it’s hard, but you need to tell him,” He stared directly at her as he spoke,  “As much as I hate to say it, you _both_ deserve to be happy and he _definitely_ does not deserve to be roped along by you.”

By this point there’s fury in his eyes, and his demeanour was of a man who might break something if the conversation didn’t end then and there.

“Fuck you, Rex,” she replied sharply before getting up and heading for the door, “Stay away from Emmet. Rot here forever for all I care.”

As the door to the airlock shut with a loud thud, the Rexcelsior returned to silence.

“Finally,” he says out loud to himself. Some peace and quiet at last.

Their conversation considered, Rex didn’t like where this was headed. Not for himself, but for Emmet. He’d gone through enough shit in the last few days, the last thing Emmet needed right now is Lucy ruining one more thing in his life. Unfortunately... it appeared to be inevitable.

Having Emmet to consider and focus on helped Rex think less about himself. He desperately wanted these feelings to _leave_ \-- the guilt and regret, sadness and anger-- it was driving him up the wall. Not a second went by where he could have a cohesive thought.

He was living proof that you can fuck up time in the past _and_ the future.

Rex shook his head, looking down at his hands. They still hurt-- the pain radiating throughout his body at each movement he made with them.

“Fuck this.”

He had had enough. He couldn't be sober through this shit.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he reached into the back of the cupboard and fished out one of his favourite bottles of scotch. After opening it, he paused for a second, then took a long, hearty swig of the contents.

Nothing felt quite like the burn of hard liquor after a few days of fucking up your life.

Considering that it’s already in his hands and that he’d already started drinking, there’s no sense in letting it all go to waste now.

He can be upset with himself in the morning.


	5. The Arrival

Lucy was _furious_. She wasn't surprised by her feelings though. She knew Rex would get on her nerves.

Their conversation didn't go in the particular direction she had hoped, but she had made it clear about Emmet and how she would most likely try to kill Rex if he ever tried to hurt him again.

And... what was all that shit he was talking about regarding Mayhem? Sure, she was sweet, and quite pretty without the intimidating mask on, but...

Lucy shook her head.

No. No. She's not falling for his weird mind games. She was happy. Her and Emmet, they were both happy. They were even looking at finally building that dream house together. Emmet loved building! And he loved her. So, they would make it work.

Right...?

The more she continued to think about it, their situation, and Emmet... The more she began to doubt herself.

She just... needed some time to think.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet was moping.

He couldn't help it. Ever since coming back, he'd felt so _useless_. Being down one arm didn't help, especially considering his current job as a construction worker. Each day he looked outside, he saw his friends, and all the other people in his neighbourhood hard at work, rebuilding their city into something new, with the help of their new friends from the Systar System.

But all he could do was sit by the windowsill and take care of Planty. He was as useful as a household plant himself.

Even when he was trying to help Rex, which was about all he could do right now-- he was unwanted. But Emmet was _determined_. Nothing, not even Rex himself, was going to stop him from helping the older man. No amount of anger and self-loathing was going to deter him. He'd made up his mind.

Rex needed a friend. Emmet was the only person in his life who could get close enough to form a bond like that. After the recent events, and the current feelings between Rex and Emmet's other friends, it was no surprise that they wanted nothing to do with him. But it wasn't the ideal future, or present, that Emmet wanted.

Their interaction the day before made him apprehensive about going back. But he was going to suck it up and return regardless, and Rex was going to deal with him being there.

Perhaps he could take over something to make for dinner. Maybe they could just relax and watch a movie. Emmet could be persuasive enough if he really wanted to be, and it sounded as good of an idea as any.

Emmet smiled and got to work.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After the third time he knocked, Emmet began to worry. Was he being ignored?

There was no way Rex was out, being technically under house arrest. So why wasn’t he answering? Emmet looked down at his watch. It was four thirty in the afternoon, so if the other was asleep, he would be surprised. It had been a few days since he’d last visited after all.

He could always leave and come back, but after all the work he just went through, and coming all the way here, it seemed like such a waste.

Emmet glanced to his side, noting the airlock button. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed his hand to it, startling as the door flew open with a loud hiss.

Huh. That’s convenient.

As Emmet let himself in, he stared in amazement at the sheer size of the ship. He was sure if he began walking through some of the halls, he was bound to get lost if he wasn’t careful.

The good thing about being a ship though, is that sound had a tendency to echo. He could hear something in the distance-- music. Heavy metal music, judging by the loudness and Emmet’s complete unfamiliarity with it. He followed the sound, down a few hallways as he headed deeper into the ship.

He hoped he was going the right way.

The room that the sound eventually lead him to was huge. It was filled with every type of weight lifting gym equipment you could think of. And there, in the centre of the room, was Rex. He couldn’t see Emmet from where he was, lying on his back, doing a set of bench presses. His hair was tied up, which Emmet thought was quite a good look on the other man. He could see the sweat forming on his skin, as he struggled to lift the weight above him.

Emmet swallowed, continuing to stare. Had Rex always been so... had he always looked that good?

He mentally slapped himself, looking away quickly.

_Get yourself together!_

He was startled again at the sound of the weight returning to its holder. Rex looked up, seeing the other behind him, albeit upside down.

“Emmet?” Rex asked in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to see him again for at least a few days. He had been quite a dick during their last conversation.

“I-- I hope you don’t mind,” Emmet replied with an awkward smile, and willing away the blush on his face. “Sorry, I let myself in.”

“Yeah, s’okay. Just a little surprised,” he said as he walked by, gesturing for the younger man to follow him as he threw his towel around his neck. “What’s with the bags?” He asked.

Emmet stopped, dropping the items he had brought in an empty space on the ship floor, letting out a loud breathe as he did so. They had been heavier than he had first expected.

“Food,” Emmet stated with a grin and a thumbs up.

“But why bring it all the way here?”

“So I can make us some dinner, duh,” he started riffling through the contents of the first bag. “Also thought you might be running low on some essentials. How else are you supposed to eat if there’s no food?”

Rex eyed him suspiciously, “Did you forget the part of our previous conversation where I told you to leave and not come back?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, course not. Got the message loud and clear. I just chose to ignore you,” Emmet’s response was nonchalant as he continued to unpack. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Right,” Rex sighed in acceptance. “Is it just… you here?”

“Yeah. Lucy’s out tonight, said she had some errands to run. So I thought I might as well keep you company. I don’t like cooking for just myself, it’s rather lonely,” he added with a sad smile.

Rex shrugged, “Can’t argue with free food. Do you need a hand?”

“Yes please.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex started sifting through the food on the table in search of something good to cook for dinner. He could already pinpoint a few items that would work well together, he’d just need to grab the right ones, get out the utensils, and--

“Ah--! _Shit_!” He recoiled, momentarily forgetting the damage he did to his hands, still bruised and sore from his recent outburst. He thought he’d be safe with an activity such as weight lifting, but his hands didn’t appear to agree with him.

Emmet was next to him in an instant, “You’re hurt--” he stated in a panic, rushing over to gently grasp the other man’s hands in his own, “Let me help.”

Rex was shocked by the contact, and by how gentle Emmet was being with him. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine--”

"Where’s your med kit?” The construction worker interrupted, meeting his gaze. He was surprised but thankful that he didn't ask how he'd come to be injured like this.

The time traveller paused, then shifted to look behind them, “Under the sink.” 

Emmet was there and back in seconds, unpacking the kit and grabbing everything he needed in quick succession. He undid Rex’s bandages tenderly, ensuring not to hurt him further. His eyes remained on his hands, in complete focus. It let Rex get a good look of his younger self up close, noting the colour of his eyes, and the small strand of hair that kept falling in front of them as he worked.

Rex had to stop himself from reaching over to push it behind his ear.

“All done,” Emmet said with a grin. “Might still be a few days until they finish healing, and until you can wear gloves again.”

That smile made Rex’s heart melt, while his mind yelled at him internally to stop enjoying the other’s company. Although he appreciated all that Emmet was doing for him, he still needed to keep his distance, but it was becoming more and more difficult for him to do so.

Especially when he had no one else.

As soon as they cooked and finished dinner, then Rex would make sure Emmet left. That was the plan. This was just Emmet’s way of ensuring Rex didn’t go hungry. A totally normal gesture, and that was all it was going to be. Nothing more.

They... they couldn’t be friends. It would hurt them too much to let themselves get too close.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Dinner was a surprising success, with no food being burned, and nothing even catching on fire. Rex didn’t remember them ever being a good cook, though. He wondered if Emmet had been practicing, because the food he had served was on another plane of existence.

“By the man upstairs, this is _so good_ ,” Rex thought he might cry from happiness, forgetting the last time he’d eaten anything quite as good as this, “I’ll miss it when I’m eating prison food.”

Emmet grimaced, “Don’t talk like that, Rex. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

The time traveller laughed, “I appreciate your optimism kiddo, but you’d need a miracle to un-fuck my situation.”

The younger man cringed at his words, unwilling to respond to that, and wishing to change the subject. He finished his mouthful of food before speaking further, “By the way, I was talking to Lucy earlier. She’s been talking to Mayhem regarding the Queen, and her intentions regarding your... situation.”

Rex appeared displeased, “Oh great. What did she say?”

“Well, she seemed very intent on talking to you. I’m guessing it’s about the whole _destroying the matrimonial ceremony_ thing, but, I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. She said I’d better talk to you first.”

Rex went quiet, looking away, “I’m not surprised. We have a bit of a… history.”

Emmet’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? I always got the impression that you haven’t ever met.”

Rex shifted uncomfortably. He really didn’t want Emmet knowing more about him than he needed to. It’s not like he could fall any lower than he already had. Plus, it seemed like nothing he said to Emmet would deter the other from hanging around him.

“Do you know what I do for a living?” he asked.

Emmet pondered, “I thought you just travelled the universe and did cool stuff. With dinosaurs. And guns.”

“You’re not wrong, I do enjoy the thrill of adventure, but it doesn’t pay the bills unfortunately,” Rex pushed his plate forward, no longer interested in its contents, “I was looking for work. Something easy, that paid well, and suited my talents. So I took up bounty hunting.”

“And by bounty hunting, you mean…”

His younger self was adorably naive sometimes, “Robbery. Assassinations, mostly. That kind of stuff.”

Emmet stilled; eyes wide, remaining silent. Rex wasn’t surprised by the reaction.

“This is why I don’t tell you these things,” he stated bluntly, “I understand if you feel uncomfortable.”

Emmet got up without a word, taking a few steps back as he appeared deep in thought, “You were upset. You wanted revenge. I don’t blame you.”

Rex rolled his eyes, “Why do you say shit like that? You can’t defend my actions as if it was you in my shoes, or as if I have a _single_ redeeming quality about me.”

“You do. And I’m not defending your actions. Or justifying them,” Emmet let out a frustrated sigh, “But if you want to start making amends, I think talking to Watevra is a good idea.”

A beat passed.

“Okay,” Rex reluctantly agreed, “But I only agree because you want me to. Not for any other reason.”

Emmet shrugged, “It’s a start.”

As Rex began to tidy up the kitchen, piling plates in one of the sinks to do later, because why not, he turned to find Emmet had disappeared. Had he left already?

He glanced over to the lounge room, spying the younger man by the television, rifling through his film collection. He was setting them in separate piles as he went through them. How curious.

After a few minutes, Emmet returned, helping pack up, “I’ll have to leave pretty soon, but I was wondering...” he looked away for a moment, “Could we watch a movie next time? Perhaps one of the ones you’ve mentioned to me before?”

Rex was surprised at first, but the more he thought about it, it didn’t sound like too bad an idea, “Sure. You know where to find me.”

Emmet smiled, “Thanks Rex. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, he was gone.

For the first time, Rex realised... he missed him being there.

If it was going to be another long, lonely night, then Rex could use some other company. With the dishes done, he reached into the cupboard, pulling out a new bottle of whiskey, noting his stock was running rather low.

At this rate, he’d need to ask Emmet to buy him some more alcohol next time he was out. Yet he had a sneaking suspicion that he would give him an intervention instead and refuse.

“Just me and you, old friend,” he spoke to the bottle as he brought it to his lips.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet’s journey home was rather uneventful.

He took his time, enjoying the warm nights they were experiencing this time of year, staring up at the stars. He missed space travel. Maybe one day he and Rex could go out on another adventure.

Hopefully, if all went well, then they could.

The apartment he shared with Lucy wasn’t far from the Rexcelsior, which was convenient for him. But with tiredness beginning to take hold of him, he quickened his pace.

As he opened the front door, Emmet shouted in surprise, noting a figure sitting at the table of the dark room.

“Lucy... you scared me,” he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

She gazed up at him.

“We need to talk.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Fuck, his head _hurt_.

Even muscle in his body felt like it was screaming at him as he struggled to wake up.

...What _happened?_

Slowly, and carefully, Rex rubbed his eyes and attempted to get them to open, much to their dismay. From what he could see already, he was still on his ship. Somewhere on the ship - and most likely not his comfortable bed. No, this was definitely the couch. Not only that, but he’d managed to fall asleep in an awkward position, and probably put his back out judging from the pain.

He noticed an empty bottle on the floor, spilled contents surrounding it and half dried up.

_Oh yeah, it was one of those nights._

As he continued his slow gaze at his surroundings, he noticed something new. A soft ticking sound, in slow intervals. It was... annoying. He slapped his hands over his ears a few times, ensuring the sound wasn’t internal. His attempt failed as the sound insistently continued.

He looked up, and there it was-- it was something that he hadn’t seen on his ship before. Or at least, hadn’t taken the time to notice. It looked like some type of alarm. A red circular light was flashing and beeping quietly, just above one of the doorways on his ship. It was such a large ship with so many intricacies that he's not entirely surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before now.

But it begged the question, what did it mean?

Once on his feet, he headed down the hallway towards it, feet dragging behind him as he awkwardly staggered.

Rex hadn’t visited this side of the ship since the events of Ourmamageddon. Mostly due to this being the raptor wing. Here, he had built a whole range of rooms and facilities for his dinosaur companions - rooms with bedding, a kitchen area complete with livestock, a gaming room, gym, skatepark - and the list went on.

Although now, with his raptors perishing in the fight on Undar-- _because of him_ \-- he was alone. Of course he wasn’t going to venture here. Too many bad memories. He needed to forget, not just the stupidity of his own actions at sending them to their fate, but it being the reason why he’s alone on this hunk of junk.

As Rex followed the trail of red lights, he noted they were leading him to the raptor bedding area, which they used most often to rest after a hard day of adventuring and partying. But something else was here, something he had forgotten about - on occasion, some of the raptors had made nests to lay eggs, so he had built some small incubators to look after them. With work keeping the dinosaurs busy, it was hard for them to always be there to look after their eggs before they hatched.

Which could only mean one thing.

As he quickened his pace towards the room, he opened the door and headed directly for the incubators. Each one had a corresponding light, which indicated if there were any hatchlings. Green being empty, red being...

A small sound, like a crack, broke him from his thoughts and captured his attention. There, before him, was a single red light in the corner of the room, in the smallest box of the lot.

He approached cautiously, and there, he found it - a raptor egg. A tiny one at that, but, miraculously, it had survived all this time. Rex stared in awe, unable to believe what he was seeing, as he watched the little guy fight to emerge from his shell.

It eventually stopped, most likely tiring from its efforts, and made a small reptilian cry. It struggled to open its eyes, taking a few attempts, then it stared up at Rex, probably assuming him to be its mother. It almost looked at if it was smiling at him.

“Hey, buddy,” Rex cooed, petting the reptile gently. It seemed to like that, nuzzling into his hand, “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

He cradled the small reptile in his arms, feeling warm and fuzzy at how adorable it was. He still couldn’t believe if what was happening was real or not.

It made him feel... hopeful. That he might still have a reason to be here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I will try my best to reply to them all but I do appreciate it.
> 
> Just hit 35,00 words total on this, hope to have the rest of it done soon. Instead of finalising the next chapter I keep skipping ahead and writing later chapters instead which isn't helping.
> 
> The sooner I finish this beast, the sooner I can finish my other four Remmex fics...


	6. The Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this chapter ended up being so long. I've changed this so many times so I'm just going to post it, considering the next chapter is mostly done as well.  
> I need to sleep...

The trip to Apocalypsburg from the Systar System had been relatively uneventful.

Sweet looked down at the coordinates again, confirming for the third time that she was in the right location. There was no denying it. She was here.

Yet even after parking her ship just down the street, she found herself unable to get out. Her palms were sweating, heart rate higher than usual. Why was she so anxious-- was she getting sick? Maybe she should just go back home and get someone else to do her job for a bit.

No. She was here for a reason, she had a job to do. _Suck it up and go do it_ , she told herself.

After her fight with Lucy during the ceremony, and following conversations, she felt a type of strange connection between the two of them. No matter how much Mayhem thought about it, she couldn’t figure out what it was. But then again, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d even made a friend. Putting on the mask and going from _Sweet_ to _Mayhem_ made it rather difficult to socialise.

She was only a few feet from their driveway when she heard a commotion.

“Emmet, please, let’s just _talk_ \--”

That sounded like Lucy. She sounded somber. What was happening? Were they in danger?

As she approached, she could see both Emmet at Lucy, expressions upset, arguing. Lucy was holding on to the construction worker’s vest as she spoke, yet he would not even turn to look at her. After a moment of silence between the two, Emmet pulled away, storming off into the distance without another word.

Sweet had a sneaking suspicion that she had turned up at a bad time.

Lucy collapsed, kneeling by the door of the house, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes. She looked so defeated.

Sweet wasn’t the most experienced with having friends or being in normal social situations, but she could tell something was wrong. She could deduct that there were a few possibilities of what had just occurred, but for now, it would be best not to ask. Even with her inexperience in relationships, she’d seen these types of confrontations before.

“WyldStyle?” she asked hesitantly, wanting to ensure the other was okay.

Maybe she should just leave and come back at a better time. Maybe Lucy wanted to be left alone. She felt so conflicted.

Lucy looked up at her with surprised, getting back to her feet rather quickly, “S-sorry, I’m a mess.”

“It’s okay,” Sweet responded awkwardly, “I can come back another time-- if it’s not suitable.”

She cringed internally-- why did she always end up sounding like a robot? This is one of those situations where she should be compassionate and human, for once.

“No, it’s fine. Please... come in,” she offered, walking inside and pulling up a chair at the dining table.

Mayhem looked behind her as she entered, concerned about Emmet, “Should I--” she stopped herself, unsure of what she even wanted to ask.

“He'll be okay. He just needs some space,” Lucy said, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “What can I do for you?”

Sweet took a seat, hands fumbling in front of herself awkwardly, “I was here to ask where the prisoner is. I must hand him the summons to the Queen’s court.”

Lucy grimaced, gesturing to her left, “Sure. He’s in the big ugly spaceship at the end of the street.”

She blinked, “You let him stay there... alone?”

“The ship's been stripped of it's weapons and engine, so he's not going anywhere,” Lucy shrugged, “When you see him, just be careful. I still don’t trust Rex, or understand Emmet’s connection to him... But I have a feeling that Emmet’s probably there at the moment.”

Right. That answers that.

This was the reason Mayhem came here in the first place, for answers, which she now had. She knew she needed to leave, still being on duty and all that-- but her heart felt heavy, seeing Lucy like this. She didn’t want to leave her by herself, especially in such a state.

Perhaps she could find an excuse to stay longer.

“Thank you for the hospitality,” Mayhem awkwardly stated, rising from her seat. “I guess I’d better head off.”

“Wait--”

She turned, giving Lucy a curious, hopeful glance.

“W-would you like to stay for dinner, at least? I could… use the company,” Lucy asked, pulling on her sleeves uncomfortably.

Sweet smiled, “I’d love to.”

“I, uh… haven’t actually cooked anything yet. I’m pretty useless in the kitchen in general… You don’t happen to be a chef, by any chance?” She asked with curiosity.

“It’s one of my secret hobbies actually. Including baking,” Sweet replied triumphantly, “I’ll give you a hand.”

Lucy laughed, “Awesome. I appreciate it.”

“Actually, do you mind if I change first? Considering I’m not on duty anymore,” Mayhem asked, pointing to her space suit.

“G-go right ahead,” She replied, heading to the kitchen, and rifling through the cupboards in search for the required equipment for dinner.

Once Mayhem had folded away her suit neatly, next to her blasters, helmet and jetpack, she turned back to the other to offer help. However, she noted WyldStyle staring at her with a peculiar expression.

“How can your hair possibly look that good after wearing a helmet all day?” She asked, sounding almost offended.

Sweet giggled unintentionally, surprised by the comment, “Practice. And lots of hair product.”

“Huh. I’ll have to try that.”

Thankfully, with the two of them working together, their preparations do not take long, sitting to enjoy their food together without much of a wait. During this time, Sweet couldn’t help but worry for the emotional state of her friend, yet was unsure what to say or two. Perhaps, just being here was what she needed. She still couldn’t stop thinking about her urge to pull the other into a hug, however, she felt it might not yet be appropriate.

Maybe another time.

After a moment, Lucy looked over at her, expression curious, “Before, when we went to rescue Emmet... You said you didn't know who Rex was, but later told me about a history between him and Systar.”

Sweet nodded, “At the time, we didn't have a name. When I saw his face, I knew.”

Lucy nodded, finishing her mouthful of food, “So, when he last attacked Systar, and his original assassination attempt was foiled, he... got away?”

Mayhem shook her head in reply, “On the contrary, he was captured just in time. Unfortunately, interrogation is not our strong suit, and we were unable to get anything information out of him. Even the music didn't work,” she sighed, “We even kept him in our highest security area, due to our suspicious of him being a master builder.”

“A master builder?” Lucy hummed, “I suppose that's a possibility, considering his ship. Don't think there'd be instructions for something like that.”

“Precisely. However, we found out too late that he was a... ‘master breaker’.”

Lucy blinked in disbelief, “He-- what? I've never heard of such a thing.”

Sweet lowered her eyes, “Neither had we. That was until he managed to punch a hole through the floor and escape to his ship, nearly shattering the castle in half in the process.”

Mayhem couldn’t help but cringe at the memory-- the entire encounter with Rex had been nothing but disaster.

“He must have taught Emmet the same thing to destroy the ceremony. I wonder why Rex didn't do the same thing when he was imprisoned here,” Lucy added with a raised eyebrow. “Almost as if he doesn't want to escape...”

That was a good point. He’d proven before to be capable of outsmarting and overpowering those who stood against him. Yet here he was, stuck on his own ship with nowhere to go, and appearing to cause as little drama as possible. As if he was trying to disappear.

How strange.

Sweet looked down at her watch, noting the time, “It’s getting rather late, I’d better leave and update Queen Watevra on the situation, before she worries.”

Lucy got up from the chair, nearly knocking it over in a hurry, “Thanks for staying. It’s... been a rough day. It’s nice to have company.”

“Anytime,” Sweet smiled with a wave, picking her things up on her way to the door, “Please, do call me should you need anything.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Being confronted by Lucy... Sitting there in front of her… Emmet knew something was wrong.

_It’s about us._

That was never a good thing. That was no way to open a conversation. They hadn’t had any problems all these years… why start now?

_You and me… and our… relationship._

This wasn’t happening. She’s referring to something else. Perhaps it’s about the house…? Yes, perhaps he was rushing things a little too fast for her liking. A house was a big commitment after all.

_It’s-- I just don’t think it’s working out between us._

Wh-- What? Since when? 

_Surely you’ve noticed it too?_

He didn’t have _time_ to notice, not with everything going on in their life. Not with a war raging in their midst and dreams of the end of the world tormenting him.

_Always the optimist. That’s what I liked about you._

Clearly not enough. It couldn’t end like this... could it? Maybe he was... denying some things between them.

The way they smiled at each other, as they held hands.

But that was it.

It was enough though, at least for Emmet. Was there something wrong with it?

Perhaps it wasn’t him. Maybe she just… found someone else. Or got sick of him.

Of _course_ she did. Emmet wasn’t special. Not anymore. It was _inevitable._

He can’t do _anything_ right.

He felt so useless and unwanted.

Alone.

He needed to go somewhere... somewhere safe, where he could be left with his thoughts in peace.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet was a _mess._

It was certainly an understatement, but it was the best way Benny could describe it to himself.

The construction worker had come to his door only an hour ago, and Benny had never seen his friend in such a state. The spaceman was continuously shifting between concern for his friend and anger for whatever or _whoever_ had caused Emmet to be this way.

Emmet’s expression had been that of a person who had lost someone dear to them, his tears constant, and words few. Benny let the other inside without so much as a greeting, placing his arm around the other in support, and led him to the couch.

The two stayed like that for a while. How long, he wasn’t certain, just embracing each other as the construction worker cried into his shoulder.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Benny asked in a soft voice.

Emmet sniffled, still attempting to get a hold of his breathe. But he remained there, grasping on to the spaceman. Eventually, the construction worker shook his head, words unable to form between his hitched breaths.

“It’s okay, buddy. Stay as long as you like,” Benny reassured. He reached to his right, grabbing the remote control and turning on the television. Maybe it could help him get his mind off things.

Considering the state that he had found Emmet in, the space man began to ponder. He hadn’t seen his friend like this in a _long_ time, and it upset him. As far as he could tell, there was only one person who could get him in such a state.

Rex.

It made sense. What else could it be? Emmet had been so… different… since he had met the mysterious stranger, and he felt he was getting more agitated the longer he spent time with him.

Glancing down, Benny hadn’t even realised Emmet had fallen asleep, until he heard the soft snore escape him. He couldn’t believe how exhausted Emmet looked-- as if he had aged a few years in just a couple of days. Tear stains were prevalent on his cheeks, which made Benny want to just bundle the other up in a spine-crushing hug until he felt better.

But he knew that sometimes, a hug wasn’t enough. Emmet just needed to let it all out. He could talk when he was ready.

“I think it’s about that time for me too,” Benny said to himself, staring at the clock with a yawn. It was already eleven and he hadn’t even noticed. His mind must be running in overtime.

After waking up Emmet enough for him to move to the spare room, Benny headed to his own bedroom, grabbing himself a glass of water from the kitchen as he passed.

Before making it that far, there was another knock on the door. For a moment, he paniced-- what kind of person knocks at his door close to midnight?

It must be Bad Cop. Benny couldn’t help but smile-- maybe he’d come over expecting a romantic night together. By now, the mood was rather dead at this point. So he might as well open the door and tell him.

Unfortunately for him, though, a different face greeted him. Benny was speechless.

He expected to see the black police outfit and scarred face of his boyfriend, and instead, it was someone else-- someone he least expected, especially considering the fact that they were imprisoned. Or _should_ have been.

“Hey.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Where the _hell_ was Emmet?

It had been nearly a whole day. Understandably, he’s probably not missing or anything, but still. He said he was going to come over today, and relieve Rex of the eternal boredom of his confinement. It didn't make any sense.

Phone calls and messages had gone unanswered. He hadn’t received so much as a text message or letter, or carrier pigeon come to his door, in response.

All things considered, their last meeting went well. Rex hadn’t even yelled at him or been a dick in general. Yet now he felt alone. With the exception of his raptor-- or _Marty_ as he was recently dubbed, who was sitting comfortably by his side.

Rex felt sick with anxiety. This wasn't a feeling he was used to, but he knew Emmet. And he knew if he wasn’t talking to him, then it was either that Rex had fucked up bad and didn’t realise it, or something else has happened.

What if he was back at the hospital? What if he’d left the planet without telling him? The idea of not knowing what happened was killing him.

Or perhaps Emmet had given up on him. Seen him for the useless piece of shit he was. Rex wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

Surely there’s _another_ reason.

Unless... Unless Rex actually had gotten to Lucy regarding their previous conversation. His accusations...

She... Could she have possibly... broken up with Emmet?

Rex couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling within him. Regardless of what the situation was, something was wrong. He could feel it.

If he was stuck in this tin can with no other means to contact the outside world, then he’d just have to go outside and find Emmet himself. If he was upset, which was most likely the case-- whether or not it was Rex who caused it-- then he had a good idea where his younger self might be.

After another minute of contemplation, he had talked himself into it-- i was getting late, and he was getting nowhere just sitting here and feeling sorry for himself.

Even with his spaceship shipwrecked in its current position, and his belongings stripped from him, Rex was glad there was one thing that wasn’t taken-- his trusty jetpack. Probably an oversight, but a convenient one at that.

There was no way he could find Emmet fast enough on his feet, especially with the ankle bracelet most likely notifying Bad Cop of his actions right away. This, however, might just work.

Strapping the device to his shoulders, he does a quick fuel check, grabbed his phone and headed out. Travelling this way will not only mean he can find Emmet sooner, but will make it harder for Bad Cop and his hoard of followers to catch him. Which they were more than welcome to do, _after_ he found Emmet and check to see if he was okay.

Benny’s apartment building wasn’t far, thankfully, still in the same place he remembered. Even though it was late, and dark outside, Rex landed on the rooftop, as to not bring any more unwanted attention to himself. He made his way down the stairs with haste, hoping he remembered which number was the correct door.

Only one way to find out.

He stared at Benny as the door opened, watching the spaceman’s expression change from happiness to confusion.

“Hey,” he said at the surprised face.

“Dude, you can’t be here. How do you even know where I live? How--” Benny paused, straightening up. “Why are you here?”

“I know Emmet, and I know he’s here. You’re the first person he'd go to when he’s upset,” Rex noted.

“How does that make _any_ sense? I mean, you're right, but as far as I know, nobody else knows that he comes here,” He sighed, irritation clouding his features, “So, did you cause this or what?”

Rex paused, “Cause what?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Now he was worried.

Benny huffed and shuffled on his feet, “You know he’s upset. I’ve barely been able to get a word out of him. So I’m assuming you have something to do with it,” he said, gesturing to the older man.

“Look kid, I’ve done some dumb shit. But this-- this right here-- is _not_ me. I know you have no obligation to believe me, but hear me out,” he scratched the back of his head. Rex’s social skills have certainly diminished since his isolation, but he can surely fumble his way out of this. “I haven’t heard from Emmet in a while and he isn’t returning my messages, so _of course_ I’m concerned. That’s why I’m here.”

Benny was still in his protective mode, face stern and keeping eye contact with the other. Rex could tell he was mulling it over, he just hoped that he's expressed himself well enough to get him to agree to see Emmet.

He continued to eye him suspiciously.

“Just, let me talk to him for a minute, yeah?” Rex pleaded, desperation showing in his voice. He knew Bad Cop was bound to show up soon. The longer he was kept from seeing the other, the more anxious he felt. He was running out of time.

Benny pondered a moment, before opening his mouth to respond. However, they were interrupted rather suddenly by Bad Cop storming down the hall with a shout, appearing next to them within seconds.

“Benny! Are you alright?” He asked with genuine concern, before turning to Rex, clasping his arm, “Okay you son of a bitch, you’re coming with me.”

“Wait! B, it’s fine. He just wants to see Emmet, that’s all,” Benny cut in.

Rex raised his hands, “All I want is to talk to Emmet and make sure he’s okay. You are more than welcome to arrest me afterwards and I’ll come with you without a fight. But if you prevent me from seeing him… I won’t be compliant.”

It was an empty threat, but he was reaching his wit’s end at this point.

Benny looked at Bad Cop and shrugged, “I think he’s being sincere, B. Just let him in for a minute and then you can take him in.”

The police chief maintained his hold, “You refuse to tell us anything about yourself, and you're asking _me_ of all people to trust you?” he responded with a raised eyebrow.

Rex sighed, this was going nowhere fast, “Okay Bad Cop, have it your way.”

The time traveller adjusted his posture, letting out a breath and staring directly into the other's eyes. Or so he assumed, it was hard to tell with the sunglasses on.

“Do this for me, right now, and I promise afterwards, once this has all blown over... I’ll tell you _anything_ you want to know. No tricks. Deal?”

Rex outstretched his hand, offering to shake on it. A silent moment passed, Bad Cop remaining suspicious. After a glance back at the spaceman, who was nodding at the police chief, he accepted the offering.

“You’ve got five minutes. Be quick. Don’t make me regret this.”

Rex returned his gaze to the small apartment, entering with haste, and scanning the living room with no sign of Emmet. He spotted the hallway nearby; his memory of hanging out with the spaceman reminded him that there was spare room here that he used to crash on when they had a few too many beers.

He walked over to the door. It was slightly ajar, the sound of soft whimpers that were all too familiar to him.

“Emmet?” He asked into the darkness in a soft tone, placing a hand on the door and slowly guiding it open. He saw the younger man curled up on the bed, stifling back his sobs to the best of his ability.

Then he gets it.

There’s only one thing that could possibly have made Emmet this way.

Poor guy.

“Rex?” Emmet asked softly, eyes heavy, “How’d you get here?”

“With great difficulty,” He laughed in response, “But I was right. You’re here. And you’re upset.”

Emmet hid his face in the pillow, “It hurts so much. This... loneliness.”

Rex felt like his heart was breaking at the sight. He reached over, gently ruffling the younger man’s hair, “Hey, you’re not alone. I’m here. I get it.”

The construction worker muffled something inaudible, curling in on himself as if he was trying to disappear. After a few moments of silence, he showed his face once more, something unsaid on his lips.

Rex offered a hand, with a small, optimistic smile, “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Emmet stared at him for a moment, shifting to sit up on the bed, before accepting the gesture and standing up on shaky legs. For the first time that night, the younger man met his gaze with an expression that he couldn’t quite make out. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but was unsure of himself.

Before Rex could question it, he felt Emmet next to him in an instant, wrapping his arms around him in a firm hug. His own arms awkwardly hovered for a second as his mind attempted to process what was happening. After a moment of contemplation, he returned the gesture, saying nothing. This is what he needs, for now at least, until he felt like talking.

“Thanks,” Emmet said, muffled into his shoulder, “I’m... so tired...”

Rex felt the other’s hold weaken around him. He really must be exhausted. “Here,” he started, wrapping his hand around Emmet’s back, lifting him up into his arms. It was moments like this that Rex was glad that working out was one of his hobbies.

Emmet was out like a light.

As Rex moved to exit the apartment, younger self in hand, he found Bad Cop waiting for them, with a curious look on his face. If he had something to say, he remained silent.

“Better have room for two.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“I’ll be taking this", Bad Cop commented as he removed the jetpack from Rex's grasp.

“Fair enough,” Rex pulled Emmet back into his arms, the younger man still fast asleep, “Here’s hoping I won't need it again.”

As he carried the other towards his ship, he heard Bad Cop follow them inside without comment. He still hadn’t thought far enough for sleeping arrangements, but considering the Emmet's state, he was more than welcome to take the bed.

With Emmet safely inside, he closed the door gently, returning to the living area of his ship-- to find Bad Cop seated at the table.

“You better know what you’re doing,” the cop stated.

Rex stared at Bad Cop for a moment, seeing no point in replying, as he moved to the kitchen area. He pulled out two glasses, an ice tray, and his emergency bottle of scotch. He sat in the chair opposite to Bad Cop, pouring them each an identical drink.

After a moment of hesitation, Bad Cop accepted the offer.

Rex enjoyed the warm burn of the alcohol as it gets into his system, helping to calm his nerves and invading thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair, then down his face with a groan.

What was he going to say?

“I’m listening,” Bad Cop said, as he placed down his drink.

Rex sighed. “What I’m going to tell you…” he paused, fingers fiddling with the glass, “You must make sure that no one else learns of this. At least… for the time being. Until I know it's safe.”

“And why’s that?”

Rex let out a shaky breath, “Because it concerns Emmet, and his safety. Which I’m sure is a concern of yours as well. You _know_ the kinds of people that are... interested in me.”

The cop eyed him for a moment. Perhaps the two of them were discussing internally with each other. It was hard to tell. After a moment, Rex held out his hand, waiting for an agreement.

The two shake on it, and silence falls between them once again.

As Rex took another swig, he wondered where to start-- how much to say. But he thinks of Emmet, there, in his room, vulnerable. And here he was talking to someone who cared for him, who wanted to best for him. Rex couldn’t do much from here, stuck on this ship that he was beginning to resent. So perhaps, for now, the least amount of information that Bad Cop needed to know was for the better.

“I’m a time traveller,” Rex began, staring into his swirling drink, “I came here from a future, about five years from now. My future is-- was-- rather different to how it is now. Timelines and that, I’m sure you get it. That’s why I didn't appear to exist in this timeline until a few years ago.”

Bad Cop doesn't respond, merely nodding as a sign for him to continue.

“I need you to understand that I’ve been through a _lot_ of shit, and I’ve made _many_ bad choices. I can admit that. But Emmet doesn’t deserve _any_ negativity due to my actions. Is that clear?”

The cop raised an eyebrow, “Sure. Go on.”

Rex’s fingers were fumbling together. He felt his heart rate rise-- he wasn’t sure what was going to happen if this conversation was to continue and he was beginning to regret starting it in the first place. He was still struggling to find the right words.

No… he needed to do this. Now or never. They needed protection from those who may come for Rex. Bad Cop was the first line of defence. He was positively useless by himself, weaponless and isolated.

“I was born here, in Bricksburg. I was a regular guy, unnoticed by most. Making my own way in the world,” He paused to down the rest of his drink in one swift go. He coughed, the burn welcoming in his throat, “Until I found the _Piece of Resistance_.”

He was staring directly at Bad Cop now, watching as his expression began to change, as if the pieces to the puzzle that was _Rex_ _Dangervest_ was falling into place.

Rex turned away, having said enough.

He heard them switch, Good Cop now in his presence. They were up on their feet suddenly, seat tipping over as they took a few hesitant steps closer.

“Emmet…?” he asked softly, as he placed a hand on Rex’s shoulder, sounding as if he barely believed his own words.

The time traveller smiled, “Not anymore, my friend.”

“Wait…” Good Cop started, pulling back slightly. “What-- what happened to you?”

Rex laughed, “That’s a _very long_ story. For another time, perhaps.”

He got up from his seat, heading towards his bedroom. He paused by the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to see the confused, shocked expression on the cop’s face. “I need to go check on Emmet. Feel free to see yourself out when you’re done.”

Rex waved before disappearing into his room, shutting the door softly behind him, and pressing his back against it. He stayed there for a while, staring at his shaking hands.

 _Shit_ , that was close. Keeping a straight face in there had been harder than Rex had initially thought. The look on Good Cop's face had been so… _heartbroken_. As if he wanted to ask so many questions at once, and couldn't believe what his friend had become.

But Rex knew this was the right decision. No matter what he did, Rex couldn’t help the feeling that something bad was on the horizon. He’d need Bad Cop’s help then, when everything goes to shit.

Being in confinement, there was no way for him to know what was occurring in the bounty hunter circles. He hoped, more than anything, that he was forgotten-- or, best case scenario-- believed dead.

If they were out to get him, he was defenceless, and wouldn’t stand a chance.

He needed to disappear. Laying low for a while sounded like the best option.

For both of them.


	7. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made a whole bunch of modifications to this chapter and they didn't save, so I've gone through again. Hope I remembered all the things I changed originally...

The first thing Emmet noticed as he woke, squinting through blearing eyes, was the _noise_. It was wind - high winds. Close, rushing by in quick succession, and making him shiver. The dust he noticed next, making him sneeze and cough, bringing his gaze upwards to the sky.

The endless expanse of space greeted him, as he lay on the hard ground.

This… this wasn’t his home

He heard footsteps close by, approaching in a cautious manner.

“…Lucy?” he asked, unable to turn his head - or move much at all.

A smug grin came into view, towering over him. He’d recognise that face anywhere.

“Nope.”

Rex was learning over him, looking Emmet directly in the eye and smiling. Emmet felt so small in his presence.

“H-help me, Rex,” Emmet pleaded, voice breaking in the process.

“No can do, kiddo,” Rex replied promptly.

Emmet was terrified.

Why was he still here, on this planet? Had he never left? What about his friends-- why hadn’t they come to rescue him?

Had they really… forgotten about him?

He struggled to move, desperate to get up, to get out-- to get away from Rex. He wasn’t sure why he was here, or what was happening, he just knew he needed to get far away from where he was.

“Don’t bother,” Rex hovered above his face as he crouched down, hair falling in front of his eyes, “You’re friends aren’t coming for you.”

The smile on the older man’s face was frightening-- almost predatory.

Emmet swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly gasping for breath. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“Rex…?”

His voice sounded so faint. But the man above him continued to stare at him-- and Emmet couldn’t bring himself to break away. As if doing so would cause him to disappear, or fall into an abyss. Or cease to exist at all.

He could no longer speak, or move. He felt like he was dying, if he wasn’t dead already.

The only sensation was the blur in his eyes as tears welled at the corners, flowing freely in his panicked state as he continued to struggle.

He felt a gloved hand on his face, caressing him gently, and wiping away his tears.

“We’ve got all the time in the world together,” Rex sneered, before closing the distance between the two of them...

...And placing a gentle kiss to Emmet’s lips.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet shouted as he woke, startling himself.

Was... What was that!? He was... home? It...

It was just a dream. Or... a nightmare?

He brought his hand to his lips, ghosting over them. His eyes were wide, replaying the events of his dream over and over in his head. What did it mean? Did it mean... anything?

Emmet blushed, suddenly feeling like a teenager with a crush. As far as he was aware, he and Rex weren’t even friends let alone... Whatever that was.

The older man’s face flashed before his eyes again, making his mouth feel dry. That look in his eyes... what was that about? And... why did he kiss him?

Emmet placed his hands over his face in embarrassment-- could confidently admit that Rex was unconventionally attractive. He could also admit that he was a little jealous, being the generally unfit and chubby guy that he was.

One thing he would _never_ admit, is that Rex was his type.

But this... this was something else. This whole situation, the trouble Rex found himself in, and his impending fate. It was all getting to him.

Emmet just needed to calm down, take a shower, and just _forget_ about this.

The last thing he was going to do was make it weird between the two of them.

Emmet was in such a state of panic and disbelief, that he’d only just realised that he had no idea where he was.

He wasn’t at home, and this certainly wasn’t the surface of a desolate planet. He glanced around, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. One thing he could make out was the mix of navy and lime green colours on the walls.

He was on Rex’s ship. But that didn’t make any sense. The last thing he remembered...

Emmet hummed, memories struggling to cooperate. Oh, that’s right. He remembered his conversation with Lucy, going the Benny’s, and then...

Rex had picked him up, comforted him, and brought him here. That was... rather thoughtful of him.

His hands rubbed up against his eyes, sore from the tears he shed in excess yesterday.

An unfamiliar sound startled Emmet, bringing his attention back to the dark room, eyes scanning the area for signs of another life. He petted the bed next to him, checking he was, in fact, alone. There certainly wasn’t anyone next to him, but he felt movement further down, near his feet.

Emmet was so surprised by what he saw in front of him, that he fell out of the bed, landing uncomfortably with a grunt. There, at the end of the bed... was a small cat-sized raptor, curled up comfortably. Looking at him with a curious gaze.

It raised its head, making a cry that he wasn’t sure was translatable, curled up, and went back to sleep.

That’s... new.

Considering he was already awake now, he might as well get up. Find where Rex was at least. Maybe thank him for helping him.

Before he left the room, he felt around the underneath the pillow, finding his phone. He hadn’t thought to check it in the last day-- with the way he was feeling, talking was to the least of his concerns.

_Missed call from: Rex (13)._

Huh. Rex must have been concerned about him. No wonder he came searching for him.

Wait... if Emmet had slept in the bedroom, then where had Rex been all this time?

It he left the ship, wouldn't that mean that Bad Cop would have gone after him?

He shook his head. No point wondering, when he could just find Rex and get some answers straight from the source.

Pocketing his phone, he rounded the corner of the hall, heading towards what he remembered as the lounge room. It was the place Rex would most likely be, unless he was working out again.

His thoughts flashed back to the last time he caught him in the gym. Those thoughts mixed with his recent dream were... unsettling. He shook his head again, no time for those types of thoughts right now.

Emmet found Rex by the table, head tucked on his arms as he rested against it. He wasn’t sure whether the other noticed he was there or not. He approached slowly, placing his hands on the table not too far from the other.

“How did I… get here?” Emmet asked softly, scratching uncomfortably at his cast.

Rex turned, smiling, “Hey. I was worried. And I knew where you'd be. So I brought you here.”

The construction worker wasn’t sure what to say. He still wasn’t in the mood to say much really, still feeling the recent hurt of a broken heart.

“I also wanted to return the favour,” Rex continued, “I’ll make us some coffee now that you’re up.”

Emmet blushed, trying not to think too much into what the other was saying. He took a seat at the kitchen bench, as he watched as the time traveller made their breakfast. It was oddly domestic, in a way. He even found himself smiling at the gesture.

“How did you even know I was... upset? And where to find me?” Emmet asked, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

Rex hummed, “Well, because I spent several days telling you to go away and you ignored my words, never leaving me alone. Then all of a sudden, you disappear. So yeah, must have been something on your mind.”

The construction worker fidgeted, looking away from the other, “So... you know, then?”

Rex gave him a stern look, “I have my theories. There’s not much that can upset us. Also the fact that you weren’t at home makes it kind of obvious to me.”

Emmet let out a sad laugh, “Yeah... I guess in the end, I saw it coming, but, I just... wanted to pretend it was all fine. That it would just work out.”

The older man added the finishing touches to their coffees, turning to Emmet to hand his over. Caffeine was the first step to recovery.

But he needed to change the subject for a while.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about your situation. About being stuck here,” the construction worker commented, pointing in their general vicinity.

Rex raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? They finally taking me to court?”

Emmet startled, “What? No, not that I know of. That would be a terrible idea, I doubt you’d get a fair trial.”

“True. So am I going to remain under house arrest forever, or…?”

“I hope not. I’m sure Bad Cop is getting it sorted with Systar,” Emmet grimaced, “But I was thinking - we have a lot of work to do to get our town back in shape, now that the war is over. But there’s only so many of us to lend a hand.”

Rex nodded, "Right."

“And with you also being a former construction worker and just, pretty strong in general… I thought it would be a good idea for you to help out. If you wanted to.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed, “You sure they’d be okay with that? You showing up with a criminal?”

“Probably not at first. But it think it would give them some confidence in you if they see you helping out,” Emmet added.

Rex appeared to consider the proposal for a moment, weighing his very few options. “What about this thing?” he asked, shaking his foot in front of him as he points to it.

Emmet blinked, “I’m sure I can work something out with Bad Cop. Even though he looks intimidating, he seems to have a soft spot for me,” he added.

“Good luck.”

“What’s, uh...” He wasn’t quite sure how to phrase this question, “Where’d the raptor come from?”

Rex stared at him for a moment, before coming to a realisation, “Oh shit! I left him on the bed with you,” he ran his hand down his face, “That must have scared you. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I was just very surprised. I didn’t know you had one.”

“Neither did I. Found him a few days ago. A nice surprise.” As if on command, the small dinosaur ran down the hall towards them, nearly tripping over its own legs on the way over. It notices Emmet, staring up at him with a quizzical look, approaching cautiously. After a moment, he reaches out an clamps on to his pant leg, pulling on it experimentally. “He seems to like you,” Rex added.

“Does he have a name?” Emmet asked enthusiastically.

“It’s Marty.”

Emmet smiled, reaching down to pet the reptile’s head gently, “Hi, Marty.” The raptor gave him a suspicious look, appearing unsure of the gesture at first, before nuzzling into his hand.

 _How cute_.

As a comfortable silence fell between them, he returned to his seat, taking the opportunity to finish his coffee.

“How do you make this taste so _good_?” Emmet asked, eyes beaming.

“It’s easy. Took a barista course and everything. There aren’t many coffee shops in space so, had to learn how to do it myself,” Rex said, looking proud of himself.

“That makes sense,” Emmet hummed.

He was still upset after his conversation with Lucy. But the more thought about it, what she was saying, what they were feeling... seeing her face with such a heartbroken expression. Emmet knew it must have been hard, and freaking out and leaving most likely didn’t help the situation.

He... really needed to talk to her. Or at least check in. Apologise, and make sure she’s okay.

Regardless of their situation, or their relationship... she was still his best friend. He hoped she felt the same. But there was only one way to find out.

“Just gonna say it right now - you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I can say with confidence that I know _exactly_ how you feel, and mean it.” Rex stared at him intently, softness in his words.

Emmet met his gaze, resting his hands in front of him, “Remember our conversation about... being the person you used to be, and how things were easier? Sometimes, I wish I could go back to before all of this-- before the _Piece of Resistance_ , and all of the events that followed. I know I was practically invisible and didn’t have a friend in the world, but...”

Rex pulled his seat a little closer, keeping his eyes on the other and giving him his full attention.

The construction worker sighed, “It was simple, you know? No expectations, no need to keep up appearances, no one who wanted to change me to be someone I’m not. And with Lucy... I was so sure that her and I could be more. The special best friend I’d been looking for. We tried to make it work, and I ignored the signs, just hoping it would just work out and be one less thing to worry about. Yet, even when we were together I felt more alone than I was before. It was inevitable, I suppose. And here I am, a huge mess of emotions. And here you are, dealing with  me and all my emotional garbage.”

Emmet let out a forced chuckled, embarrassed and upset at how open and honest he was being, for the first time in a long time. The words just seemed to pour out, without him realising.

Rex was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher, “You know, I thought be time travelling and saving you, would protect you from all this. Yet...” he looked away, appearing frustrated, “Now I feel like I’ve just made everything worse.”

The construction worker wasn’t sure what to say, surprised by the genuine kindness and care in his voice. Perhaps there was no way to change fate.

“Can I tell you something that I’ve... never told anyone? About the time I was on Undar…?” Rex started.

“Alright,” Emmet smiled, “You’ve piqued my interest.”

Rex stared down at his gloved hands, “Sometimes, I’m not sure if being stranded on that planet was one of the best things or worst things to ever happen to me. It was hard. Not just the isolation, but staying alive, to see the next day. Just going through the same shit, again and again. Waking up each morning to see that no rescue had come. That my friends weren’t there,” he sighed, “I wanted to give up so many times. Perhaps it was my growing negative feelings, or my urge to take revenge, that got me through it. It’s all... such a blur now.”

Emmet was saddened by Rex’s words, not just the fact that he had to go through those events alone, but the look of abandonment that was expressed on his features broke his heart.

“Actually,” the construction worked said, “I’ve been curious for a while now. If you were stuck there, on a desert planet, for several years, in isolation-- how did you even survive? And get off of it?”

Rex leaned back, looking distant.

“Time, patience, and a lot of instinct. There were two things that helped, though - there were many other abandoned ships, so searching for spare parts is what I did most of the time, and the other was that, surprisingly, it rained often,” he shrugged, “So I was able to have a supply of water, and there were enough native plants and animals to keep me going. The biggest problem was the dust storms. They were frequent, and would fuck with the electronics. When it got bad, all I could do was wait until it was over and hope I didn’t have much to clean up afterwards.”

Emmet was staring in awe, “But-- for five years!? By yourself... That would have been so... I don’t even know the word,” he slumped back in his chair, “But I’m glad, in the end. Because otherwise, you wouldn’t have rescued me. I would have gone through the same fate, but not only that…”

The younger man looked away, his cheeks turning a shade of pink, “I wouldn’t have had the chance to meet you. I’m grateful.”

Emmet couldn’t remember the last time he felt comfortable speaking so opening, genuinely, with another person. And it had been so long since someone else had done the same for him.

“You know that, all things considered, about what you were talking about earlier… I know better than anyone else how you feel,” Rex placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder, “You’ll get through it, kiddo.”

Emmet practically launched himself from where he was sitting, knocking the contents of the table in process and not caring, as he latched onto Rex like he was the last person in the world. After the initial shock, the time traveller returned the gesture, pulling him in to a warm embrace.

The two remained like that for a while, gripping onto each other for support.

Emmet nuzzled into his shoulder, his breath hitching as he attempted to stifle the tears. He wasn’t sure why he was crying… It felt like he was letting out years of pent up emotions all at once. Maybe that was a good thing.

“We'll get through it together,” Emmet eventually replied.

For the first time in Emmet’s life, he had someone who could truly understand him.

And he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.


	8. The Make-Up

“I’m going to go see her today,” Emmet stated, turning to Rex early that morning.

He wasn’t sure if he’d heard his comment, receiving only a lazy nod in response, finding the time traveller to not be a morning person at all.

Definitely a caffeine addict, much like himself.

With that said, Emmet knew it was far too early to talk to Lucy without coffee. Mostly for her sake, and not his. But it would do both of them good knowing they had some caffeine in their system.

Heading out, he stopped by their usual place on the way, and ordered their favourite drinks, this time deciding to buy some baked goods as well. Because, hey-- what says ‘ _I want to make up with my best friend’_ more than delicious pastries?

It was almost nostalgic to Emmet, having forgotten how much he enjoyed his daily morning trip to the coffee shop. He’d been so caught up with all the recent events that he simply hadn’t had the time anymore.

After the paid and collected his order, he set off to his all too familiar house. At least, it _was_ his house. He’d practically moved out by now, with the exception of picking up his stuff. What little he had of it, anyway. He couldn’t say he missed the place much, but as he turned down his old street, it was like seeing an old friend in a way.

Emmet was in good spirits thismorning-- it had helped having time to think and reflect, and Benny and Rex being there to talk to him. He had finally been able to get his thoughts in a cohesive order.

What he decided most importantly, was that it wasn’t just about Lucy-- it was about both of them. About their lives at present, and their futures. What would make them both happy. What would be best for both of them going forward.

Emmet hoped Lucy didn’t resent him for leaving so suddenly, and cutting their conversation short. From his point of view, being the instigator, she had more time to herself to think and reflect, on their relationship and her feelings towards it. Whereas he had just ignored it for far too long, until it felt like a harsh slap in the face.

As he walked to the door, he stared for a moment, contemplating the contents in his hands, before using his elbow to knock. For a minute, he thought perhaps he had come at a bad time - or that Lucy was, for some reason, not at home. Maybe he should have called ahead.

Only a few moments later, he heard the familiar sound of someone coming down the steps, before opening the door.

She stared at him in disbelief, “Emmet?”

“Hey,” He smiled awkwardly, “Can we... talk?”

Lucy opened the door wider, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked as if he had just woken her up. “Yeah, please. Come in.”

Emmet smiled with a nod, walking to the dining table to empty his hands, nearly spilling some in the process due to his still injured arm. It was starting to irritate him-- he hoped it wasn’t too much longer before he could get the cast removed.

He barely had the chance to turn around before Lucy had wrapped him up in a tight hug, nearly causing him to lose his balance in his surprise.

He returned the embrace without a second thought.

“Sorry about... storming out the other day. I just... needed time to think about everything.”

Lucy pulled back, looking up at him with a sad smile. “I thought as much. I... probably didn’t approach it right. I should have...” She looked away, conflicted. “I dunno.”

Emmet was upset by her state-- as if she was cursing herself internally for her actions. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“No, it’s okay. There’s no right or easy way to go about something like that.” He moved his hands to rest on her shoulders, “We can get through this.”

He pulled away, gesturing for her to join her at the table, intent on enjoying his morning coffee with her. He wasn’t sure where the conversation was going to go, or where to even start as a matter of fact, but he was sure they could work their way there together.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?” She smiled, holding the coffee cup firmly in her hands, “You spoil me with your kindness.”

He shrugged, “You know me. It’s just how I am.”

The two shared a soft laugh with each other, before a silence came between them.

“Can we--” Emmet started, fumbling his own words. “All things considered, do you think we can still be friends?”

“Of course,” She replied quickly. “What kind of question is that? As if we could ever get rid of each other that easily.”

He laughed again, feeling relieved by her words. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re always right.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said,” Lucy replied with a grin.

Emmet let out a sigh of relief. Well, that was one awkward conversation concluded.

Had it really been that... easy?

He was sure they’d still need some time to settle down and get used to this new relationship... but it was something they would do together.

“You up to much today?” Emmet asked, fishing out a croissant from the box.

Lucy averted her eyes, “Yeah, I was going to ask Mayhem if she wanted to hang out. But, being here on business and everything... it’s a dumb idea.”

“Don’t say that. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“...I guess you’re right,” she murmured.

He watched her expression change, as if she was saddened or doubting herself.

“Of course I am,” he said smugly. “Just ask her out.”

Lucy nearly choked on her drink, awkwardly coughing as she stared at him, “It’s-- it’s not like that!”

Emmet grinned, “Aw, you must really like her.”

She raised her cup up to her face, as an attempt to hide, “I guess…” She looked almost ashamed, and Emmet didn’t like it one bit.

“Hey,” he started, reaching over to rest his hand on one of hers. “It’s okay. You met someone who you like, someone who means a lot to you, and makes you happy. Don’t make such a sad face. You should be happy, if anything.”

Lucy sighed, “I know… but I-- You--”

“ _I’ll_ be fine,” Emmet interjected, perhaps a little too quickly. “Don’t worry about me.”

She appeared defeated, “But what if-- what if I screw it up again...?”

Emmet chuckled, holding her hand in both of his. “You won’t know until you try. No sense wasting your time not knowing. We’re not getting any younger.”

“Since when did you get so wise when it comes to relationship advice?” Lucy said, expression softening.

He smiled, happy to see her doing the same, “No idea. But I’ll give you another piece of advice--” He leaned over the table, closer to her, and whispered, “Call her and ask her on a date.”

Lucy sank into her chair, hands moving to cover her face.

“Fine, you’ve talked me into it,” she said as she sighed in an exaggerated manner. “What about you, then?”

Emmet blinked, “W-what about me?”

“You know what I mean,” her gaze was stern, with a hint of concern. “Just... be careful, alright? I worry about you.”

Was she... No, she just meant him and relationships in general, right?

She couldn’t possibly be implying anything about... Rex... right?

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying hard not to think about it. There was no way he was going to ask her if his suspicious were correct.

Was he that obvious? He’d spent the last few days trying to deny it as best he could, and ignoring it even more. There’s no way that could possibly work out. And there’s no way Rex would ever...

Emmet couldn’t possibly burden him with that. Not when he had so much else on his plate. The last thing he wanted was for it to get even weirder between the two of them.

He desperately needed to change the direction this conversation was heading.

“Mind if I come back later to pick up my stuff?” Emmet asked, having finished off the last of his coffee and one too many pastries. “I wasn’t sure how this conversation would go, so, I hadn’t really planned for that yet.”

Lucy blinked. “Oh, sure. I’ll give you a hand. You just let me know when you’re coming around.”

He smiled in reply as he got up from his seat, dusting off the sugar and pastry from his hands. Before he could even think about leaving, Lucy was next to him, pulling him into another spine-crushing hug. He’d have to get used to these.

Emmet didn’t have any words, already spent from their conversation. Sometimes actions spoke louder, after all. So he returned the embrace, feeling as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so peaceful.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The sound of the ringing tone in her ear was positively terrifying.

Lucy had decided to take her conversation with Emmet to heart, unlocking her phone and hovering over the call button for Mayhem. The little picture of her masked face stared back at her, causing her to doubt herself.

It was just a single click away. It could go great, or horribly wrong. But she won’t know the outcome until she tries.

She exhaled, realising she’d been holding her breath. Come on, you can do this. Don’t make it weird, just, nice and casual. Like two friends just hanging out.

Easy.

Yet here she was, listening to the ringtone-- half hoping the other wouldn’t pick up.

“Hello?” A deep robotic voice answered, causing Lucy to flinch in surprise.

“H-hey Mayhem, how’s it going?” She blurted in response.

Nice. Keeping it casual.

Lucy doesn’t receive a response - instead, there’s some muffled shuffling on the end of the line. Was she okay?

“Sorry!” Sweet replied, her normal cheery voice returning. “Forgot I hadn’t saved your number so I wasn’t sure if it was as work call or not.”

Lucy felt relief wash upon her, as if she was finally able to breathe. For a second there she was sure she’d end up panicking. At least now she was a little less tense.

“So what’s up?” Mayhem asked.

That was a very good question.

“Oh. Uh, I was just-- You’re still in town, yeah?”

Sweet hummed in acknowledgement.

“Right, so... I was wondering if you’d maybe want to hang out... later?” Lucy blushed, feeling frustrated from being unable to form cohesive sentences.

She probably sounded like a complete dork.

“Sounds like fun! Did you have anything in mind?”

“I... know a great Italian place not far from here we could go to for dinner,” Lucy offered with a weak shrug. “If you like that kind of food.”

“Perfect. Sounds like a date,” She could practically hear Sweet smile on the other end of the line. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Awesome, I’ll see you then.”

Lucy stared at the phone, indicating the call had ended.

Huh. That went... better than expected.

Wait...

Did she say ‘date’?

She continued to sit silence, staring at nothing in particular as her mind caught up to the events that had just occurred. Her eyes turned to the clock, noting the time, before jumping out of her chair.

No time to panic now.

She’d better start getting ready.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“So, what’s this one called?” Emmet asked, collapsing onto the couch and getting himself into a cosy position.

Marty had gotten into the habit of following Emmet around when he visited the Rexcelsior. As soon as Emmet sat down and got comfortable, he found the small dinosaur curling up next to him and going to sleep.

Rex pulled out one of his many DVDs from the bookshelf next to the television, dusting off the cover and opening the case.

“ _Back to the Future_ ,” he responded, simultaneously turning on the television and DVD player, and trying to recall how it worked. “Can’t believe you still haven’t seen it yet.”

Emmet giggled, knees up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around a cushion. It melted Rex’s heart and how excited he was getting over just watching a movie. And with him, of all people.

He finally got the tray to open, placing the disc in and closing it once more. That should do it.

With the pizza, popcorn and beer laid out in front of them, Rex took a seat on his side of the couch, bringing his feet up next to him until he found a comfortable spot. He reached over to open their first beers for the night, passing one over to his counterpart.

The glow of the television enveloped them as the movie began, the two remaining in silence, with only the ambient sounds of their food and drink, and occasional cry from Marty.

“Oh I get it!” Emmet exclaimed at one point, startling Rex. “Marty! Is this the where you got the name for your raptor?”

“Yeah,” Rex replied. “Actually, all of my raptors were named after the main characters in my favourite movies.”

“Do tell,” Emmet asked expectantly, appearing to be more interested in hearing the raptor’s backstory rather than their film of the night.

“Well, let’s see here…” Rex opened his palm, counting each film on a finger as he went along, “Ripley is from the _Alien_ series, Connor is from the _Terminator_ films, Cobra is from a movie of the same name, same with Rocky, and the other one… Well, kinda ran out of names at that point.”

“That’s so cool! Will you show me those films as well?” Emmet was practically bouncing off the couch at that point. Rex was surprised by his interest.

“Sure, I mean, if you want to. I should still have all of them around here somewhere. Might need to do some digging though.”

As the two settled again into a peaceful silence as the film continued, doubt started to crawl into Rex’s mind once more.

Should he be enjoying himself? Should he allow himself to have someone special like Emmet in his life?

He eyed the man to his left, who appeared blissfully unaware of Rex’s thoughts, eyes glued excitedly to the film.

Almost on cue, Emmet turned to him, grabbing some popcorn from the tin, “Hey Rex, watch this.” He turned to look ahead of them, near the television, where Marty had since moved to at some point in the film.

He whistled, gaining the raptor’s attention, his head rising quickly.

“Catch!” Emmet yelled, as he began to throw individual pieces of popcorn in the dinosaur’s direction.

Marty was up in an instant, shuffling around the floor to collect each piece before it fell to the ground. It was so ridiculous and adorable at the same time, that Rex couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun.

Having run out of food, the two returned to their film, once again settling into the comfort of the other’s company.

Emmet appeared to become more concerned as the film progressed.

“...Wait, so, if he’s in the past, and his mother starts falling for him, then--” the construction worker paused. Rex could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Yeah, then he would never have been born. So he’s got to fix it up before he disappears.”

Emmet’s brow furrowed, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Rex was surprised by the comment, it had always seemed like a straight-forward concept to him, “What part?” he asked.

“Well, you travelled back from the future, and saved me - which I’m assuming changed the future…” he looked away with a sad frown. “But you’re still here. At least, for now… How does that work? Will you... disappear?”

Ah, right. Now Rex saw where this was going.

“Didn’t I explain it before?” Rex replied, skimming through his recent memories. “Real-life time travel is different from the movies. Now, time isn’t linear. It’s not just one big line of events that you can go back and forth on, and change as you see fit.”

Emmet nodded. He appeared to be catching on so far, so that was a good sign.

“So, by me travelling back on my own timeline, means that an entirely new timeline has sprouted from that point in time, at the Stair Gate. Like a branch-- we’ve gone off in another direction, pretty much. It’s more like travelling to a mirror dimension, where some things are the same, but not everything.”

The younger man nodded again with a thoughtful hum. “Okay. I think I get it. But--” he appeared to panic a little. “Doesn’t that mean you’re stuck here then? There wouldn’t be a way for you to go back again to your own timeline.”

Rex scoffed, “That’s a good thing in my book. There’s nothing for me there. Just… isolation and bad memories.”

He hadn’t thought about it much, his timeline… Sometimes he wondered, what might have happened to his friends. What they had gotten up to on the years his was gone. Surely more of the same bizarre adventures they usually wound up on, just, not with him.

Perhaps they thought he was dead? He’ll never know.

“I’m glad,” Emmet stated, bringing Rex back from his thoughts, “I don’t want you to disappear.” His grin was a little lopsided.

Had he always been such a lightweight?

Rex felt his heart rate increase, droning in his ears, as he stared at the younger man. Shit, _shit_ , he should _not_ be that adorable. Had he always looked like that? Just so cute and…

Rex just wanted to hold him and never let go.

The time traveller shook his head, looking down at his hands. How many beers had they had already? These thoughts were going on some weird tangents.

Rex had to make sure he kept himself together. It was nice to have company, if anything-- it kept him sane. But that’s the end of it. He won’t be here forever, and one day Emmet would forget about him - they’ll both go their separate ways, for good.

He just... needed to keep his distance.

By the time the film credits were rolling, Emmet had somehow made his way into Rex’s side of the couch, and had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder. It was comfortable, for both of them, and Rex didn’t want to move. At least not anytime soon. Contact like this had become so alien to him after his years of isolation.

He’d need to wake Emmet up, at some point, to get him to bed. No harm in waiting a little longer. It was funny, in a way-- Emmet had insisted on watching the entire trilogy tonight, yet he barely got through the first film. Maybe he misjudged his ability to hold liquor.

Rex’s gaze fell to his beer, only about a quarter full now, but still looking quite enticing. It was just a little out of reach from his grasp, but maybe, if he just inched a little forward, slowly...

He let out a surprised sound as Emmet fell forward, landing on his lap. The younger man remained blissfully unaware of the moment, continuing to hug the cushion he was holding.

Shit.

Staring at Emmet, as he laid there, Rex felt his heart flutter. Was-- why was he blushing?

As he  wallowed the lump in his throat, could say one fact with the utmost certainty - he was _fucked_.

He kept trying to deny it-- how much he liked Emmet. It was a bad idea. He couldn’t ruin Emmet’s life with his feelings, as little sense as they made.

What would he even think about Rex if he found out...?

Shit. Why did he let himself get so close? And why did he have to mix it with alcohol? This was going to end up badly if he didn’t keep himself in check.

_Calm down, get yourself together!_

It doesn’t matter. He’ll never find out. So there’s nothing to worry about.

_Stop thinking about it._

Rex shook his head, forcing his thoughts to dissipate. He raised a hesitant hand towards Emmet’s shoulder, grasping it lightly and giving it a gentle shake.

“Hey kiddo,” he said softly, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Emmet stirred, rolling onto his back. With a yawn, he replied, “‘Kay.”

He had _most certainly_ had a beer too many.

As they left the couch, Rex pulled Emmet’s good arm over his shoulder. He didn’t appear to be in full control of his legs, and Rex didn’t mind helping, with his other hand wrapping around Emmet’s waist.

Unfortunately for Rex, when he built the Rexcelsior, it was made with one person in mind-- himself. As in, there were no spare bedrooms. Or beds. Unless you counted the raptor rooms, but those weren’t going to cut it for a human.

Instead, Rex headed towards his bedroom. It was a good thing he bought comfortable couches-- he could just tuck Emmet in, walk back to the couch, and wake up with a nice sore neck in the morning.

And probably a hangover. Again.

But who was he to complain.

“Come on,” he straightened up Emmet, or tried to. The construction worker was having difficulties remaining upright, swaying from side to side. “Let’s get this off,” he tugged at Emmet’s vest.

Emmet just giggled, looking down. He brought his hands to his vest, but appeared to have completely forgot how the piece of clothing operated, swaying slightly from side to side.

“Just-- here,” Rex interjected, at least he’s a little more sober so it shouldn’t be that difficult. He had enough nights of his own sleeping in his clothes, and knew how uncomfortable it could be in the morning.

A hand latched on to his own vest suddenly, startling Rex. As he looked up at Emmet, the younger man appeared to want to say something to him, but was interrupted as his eyes fluttered closed.

Emmet proceeded to fall backwards onto the bed, dragging an unwilling Rex along with him.

Rex’s arms shot out in front of him on instinct, thankfully preventing him from hurting the other as they fell. Okay, he could handle this. This-- situation. If he could just roll off… and inch away… it’ll be like it never happened.

Don’t make it weird.

If only it was that easy.

Another thing Rex learnt about his younger self today was that he was surprisingly clingy in his sleep. In normal circumstances, there is absolutely no problem with that. But unfortunately, it meant that Rex found himself in what he can only describe as a bear hug, with no ways of getting out, no matter how hard he struggled.

There was no escape for him.

As he lay there, contemplating, he decided he was too tired to care or worry at that point. It was also _ridiculously_ comfortable in the other’s embrace, so might as well get some sleep while he can.

He could deal with it in the morning.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Another one!?” Bad Cop shouted, his voice echoing throughout the precinct.

“Y-yes, sir,” the young officer stuttered. “We’re had another five reports just this week about suspicious activity around town, with a total of seven arrests.”

Bad Cop took his seat once more, the paper reports crumpling in his hands. He glanced to his side, noting another stack of paperwork from the last few days-- all reports, and all the same. Strange activities, suspicious encounters with locals, and unknown, unfamiliar visitors.

The cop wasn’t having any of it.

“Dismissed,” he commented to the other officer with a wave of his hand, who promptly turned on his heels and left the cop’s office, as if concerned to feel the wrath of the police chief.

As Bad Cop finished the latest report, he added it to the top of the pile with a sigh.

“This is getting out of hand,” he spoke to his counterpart.

 _I agree_ , Good Cop replied, concern in his voice, _One thing I’m sure of, though, is that these people are looking for Rex. There’s no other reason these types of people would come all the way out to our planet._

“Agreed,” Bad Cop nodded, “Even after our attempts to keep this under wraps, it appears word has gotten out, and travelled fast.”

_We need to keep this under control. Not just for the sake of Rex, but for Emmet as well-- for all of our friends. If these people find a connection between Rex and the others--_

“They could use it to their advantage,” Bad Cop stated.

This was their city. There was no way they were going to let these-- these _bounty hunters_ run through here like they owned the place. Not only that, they needed to protect their citizens, and their friends.

They had to put a stop to this, before anyone got hurt.

 _I think we’d better get everyone together and tell them this is coming,_ Good Cop suggested. _Before something bad happens. We need to be prepared._

Before Bad Cop could respond, the door to their office swung open once more, with one of the other young officers rushing towards them in a panic.

“Sorry for barging in, sir, but this--” He handed them a rolled up piece of paper in urgency, “This is going to be a problem.”

Bad Cop regained his composure, accepting it with a nod, and unravelling it, to uncover...

“We found this on one of the suspects we arrested today,” He added, his comments falling on deaf ears.

It was... a wanted poster.

With the face of that _smug son of a bitch_ front and centre.

His eyes flickered up and down, reading it again and again.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive. Rex Dangervest. For multiple crimes against the galaxy._

Below the text sat the reward price, a number so large it made Bad Cop’s eyes go wide.

“Shit!” The cop spat, standing up so fast that it sent his chair flying into the wall. “We’ve got a problem.”

 _That’s an understatement,_ Good Cop added. _We’d better get to work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally hit 39,000 of my 40,000 word goal for this fic.  
> Still tidying up the next chapters, shouldn't be long now until this is all finished and I can finally start the next story (`･ω･´)


	9. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write. It also took seven re-writes and now I'm just gonna post it otherwise this'll never be finished.

Everything felt so... dry. As if he was stuck in a dust storm.

Rex struggled to get up, feeling weight upon every part of his body. It was shifting with every movement he made. He realised he was covered in dust. He coughed, shaking off the rest of it, as it sank into every crease of his clothes.

What the hell was happening? Where... was he?

The room was small, metallic-- but it wasn’t the Rexcelsior.

Another wave of dust invaded the small room, like a gust of wind. He quickly looked away, shielding his face as best he could to avoid any further irritation.

Oh. That’s right.

He’s on his ship. At least, what he’s now calling a ship. It was currently more like a bunch of miscellaneous parts of other ships taped together haphazardly.

He needed to get to work and finish it. The sooner he did, the sooner he could get off this planet.

Rex got to his feet, walking over to the wall at the opposite end of the room, hand running across the rough, cold surface. He moved to the right, finding the small incisions that he had carved each day.

One line for every day he’d been stuck on this godforsaken planet. Might as well add the next one while he was there.

He reached down to his belt, pulling out his trusty knife, and carving in the next line. He stepped back, taking in the contents of the wall in full.

If his calculations were correct, it was day... one thousand four hundred and eighty one.

Rex sighed, returning his knife to its holster. Nights like this-- the ones where he had nice dreams of being rescued, time travelling, and seeking revenge-- made him feel the shittiest. Waking up to find that no one had come from him, _again,_ and that no one ever would...

It chipped at his soul, making him feel less human as time passed.

Yet he remained determined. If no one was going to find him, then he was going to get off this planet himself, and track down every last one of his so-called _friends._

He had a plan. That was how he kept himself motivated.

But right now, he was low on supplies. That meant one thing-- going outside the ship and braving the weather and local... inhabitants.

He swallowed, hesitating as he stared out the front of his ship. He could hear something, like a rustling, in the distance. He wasn’t about to find out what it was, focusing on being as silent as possible as he began his trek across the planet’s surface.

Rex jumped back as the dirt began to form a sinkhole in front of him, narrowly avoiding being sucked in to the unknown. As he scrambled back, feet seeking purchase, he saw a figure emerge from below.

A huge fucking behemoth of a monster rose up cautiously, staring down at him with murderous intent. Ready to eat him, no doubt. That wasn’t about to happen.

Rex reached down to his waist, only to find he was unarmed. His guns, his knife-- nothing was on him. That made no sense, there’s no way he’d leave the safety of his ship without it.

Shit. He needed to run. _Now_.

He turned, using his hands for purchase as he legged it through the dust and dirt, struggling to move faster as his feet sank into the ground below. His arms and legs refused to cooperate. No matter how fast and hard he moved, he felt like he was sinking.

Rex felt powerless. This couldn’t possibly be how it ends, if only he could get just a little farther--

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet didn’t want to wake up. Yet something had woken him regardless.

He fought with his eyes to keep them closed - the slightest hint of light causing his head to hurt more than it already was. What had he gotten up to last night?

A sudden kick to his back startled him, causing him to fall off the bed and land in a heap below. He took a moment to reorient himself, staring around the dark room. What had hit him? It didn’t make any sense.

Emmet stopped his movements at the sound of something-- something that he wasn’t quite sure of. But it sounded bad. Then he heard it again.

He clambered to his feet, looking upon the bed he had been resting on merely minutes ago. It was...

Rex?

An influx of thoughts shot through his head, so many questions all at once-- what happened last night? Why were they in bed together?  Did... had he said anything weird?

None of that mattered right now, Emmet thought, shaking his head.

He kneeled on the mattress, moving over to the older man. Rex appeared... distressed. His brow was furrowed, and appeared as if he was in pain. Something was being mumbled, but Emmet couldn’t be sure what it was, as he watched him thrash around in discomfort.

This wasn’t right. Was he having a... nightmare?

Emmet brought a hand to Rex’s shoulder, giving him firm shake.

“Rex?” He asked hesitatingly, not wanting to startle the other any more than he needed to.

It appeared his question fell on deaf ears, as the time traveller became more violent in his movements. Emmet brought a hand up in front of him, narrowly avoiding a punch to the face. If he kept this up, Rex might end up hurting himself-- he couldn’t let that happen.

Emmet wasn’t sure what to do in a situation like this, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

“Rex!?” He shouted, grip more firm on the other now. His further attempt to wake the other was in vain.

No use holding back now. He couldn’t let this escalate.

Emmet wasn’t thinking at this point, he just knew he needed to do something drastic. He hated seeing how upset Rex looked, like he was in unimaginable pain. Without a second thought, he grasped Rex’s hands with his own, attempting to hold them in a way that would cause neither of them hurt-- at least until he could wake him.

He shifted, practically sitting on the other’s chest as he continued his hold on to him.

“ _Rex!_ ” Emmet pleaded, voice rising as he was running out of ideas. “Wake up!”

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Rex’s hands were on him, and they had somehow switched-- Emmet feeling crushed under the weight of the other, as Rex stared down at him, death grip on his hands, eyes wide and breath heavy.

He stared in to Rex’s eyes, unable to look away as he saw what could only be described as fear. The two remained like that for a moment, Emmet unable to find any words to break the silence. After what felt like an eternity, the older man’s features softened, grip loosening around Emmet, as he pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m gonna... get some coffee,” Rex stated, walking over to the door, not looking back. “Have a shower if you need. You’re more than welcome to borrow some clothes.”

“T-thanks,” Emmet nodded, feeling his heart continue to race.

It had been such a scary situation, that they were both just in, yet Rex-- he was acting as if it never happened. He couldn’t help but wonder how common an occurrence these nightmares were to him.

Maybe he could ask him about it later.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex averted his eyes as soon as Emmet joined him in the kitchen.

It was a combination of a few things. The events of the previous night... unexpectedly sharing a bed, and having to have Emmet see him during one of his nightmares was just... too much.

That, and the fact that Emmet had taken him up on his previous offer.

Why did he even _say_ that?

The younger man’s hair was damp and messy, sporting one of Rex’s signature navy and green hoodies, outfit complete with tracksuit pants and even a pair of his dinosaur socks.

Rex didn’t like this one bit. He was just... so cute. _Too_ cute _._ This feeling in his chest was becoming unbearable. He needed to make sure he could keep himself under control.

“Thanks for letting me stay last night,” Emmet said quietly, sounding almost ashamed in his words. He was thankful for the change of subject.

“No worries, kiddo. You’re welcome to stay anytime,” Rex blinked, contemplating what to say. “Want some breakfast?”

Emmet’s smile disappeared, replaced with anxiety, “I’d… better go. I should really head back and pick up my stuff.”

“Sure,” Rex nodded, “Where are you staying at the moment?”

He stilled at his own question. The words... slipped out before he’d even noticed what he was saying-- before he’d had a chance to fully comprehend his own offer.

Emmet appeared just as surprised, but Rex had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t have a place to stay. Knowing him, he probably hadn’t even asked anyone for hospitality.

“I-- I’m not sure. I was going to go and pick up my stuff from Lucy’s…” he paused, scratching at the back of his head. “Then I’m… well, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Stay here,” Rex said, as Emmet barely finished his sentence, “If you want.”

“Are--” Emmet fidgeted, “Are you sure?”

“’Course,” he smiled in reply, ignoring he voice in his head telling him it was a _really bad idea_.

“Alright! I’ll be back later.”

Emmet was out the door within seconds, encasing the ship in silence once more. It finally gave Rex some time to think, as he stood there in his kitchen, leaning against the counter. He couldn’t believe the words that had spilled from his lips.

Was he an idiot?

What part of _don’t get too close_ did he not understand?

...What had he gotten himself into?

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet could finally breathe.

He was still attempting to process the events of the last hour in his mind. Seeing Rex like that, in such a state-- it made his heart ache. He needed to do something, but he felt so powerless by himself.

Perhaps he could talk to Watevra, cut a deal, do _something, anything_.  He was desperate at this point. Rex needed help. Not only that, but as the days went on, he became more and more concerned of Rex’s mental wellbeing. He knew about the drinking, the violent outbursts, those were obvious, but this...

He needed to do something to help, and fast.

Emmet arrived at Lucy’s doorstep sooner than he expected, his feet having done the work for him in his mind’s absence. He hadn’t even realised he was with company.

“Please tell me there’s a completely understandable and logical reason for why you’re dressed like that,” Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmet stilled as he looked down at himself, realisation clicking in. He’d been in such a hurry he hadn’t even thought about it. It could look kind of... weird.

“I-it’s not what you think,” He blurted out, all too fast. He sounded completely incriminating.

She laughed, stepping back from the door, “Hurry up and come inside.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex needed to get out.

He was certain, at this point, that he was going insane from the torment of eternal boredom. As grateful as he was for Emmet’s company, it just felt as if they were all delaying the inevitable.

Considering his previous comments to Emmet... where was he going to stay? He hadn’t even thought able it. There was only one bed after all. Perhaps he could work something out. Or just stay on the couch-- most likely, at least that was easy.

A knock at the door startled Rex’s thoughts back to reality, as he turned towards the sound with curiosity. That couldn’t be Emmet, it was far too soon. He also wouldn’t bother to knock. Unless...

He thought to himself, considering his options as he heard another, more insistent knock. It was probably Bad Cop, no other logical answer there.

So he strode over to the door, clicking the override button, ready to greet his guest.

Rex’s eyes went wide, immediately regretting his action, as General Mayhem stood in front of him, silent, and staring at him. After a moment, she held out her hand-- a letter. He flinched unintentionally, continuing to stare with intrigue.

“Your summons,” Mayhem stated, straight to the point.

Rex looked down at the offered envelope with suspicion, glancing at her again, before taking it without further hesitation.

“This summons you to the Queen’s court exactly ten days from now, to bargain the various charges against you.”

“Fantastic,” Rex replied, trying his best to appear uninterested. “Is that all?”

Mayhem stared a moment before nodding, turning to head back to her ship with no further conversation.

“Say hi to Lucy for me!” Rex yelled with a shit-eating grin, closing the door before she could respond.

Once again in the isolation of his own company, Rex took a seat on the couch, hesitantly fiddling with the edge of the letter. He was fighting internally whether or not to read it. It didn’t matter in the end. Either way, it wasn’t going to change the situation.

Getting caught was never part of his plan. And now there was no way he could possibly get out of this without jail time. At first, he thought this was what was right, what he deserved, but now-- now he wished he had taken the first chance to run.

Rex knew that regardless of how things would go, it wouldn’t be in his favour.

He sighed out loud, ripping the letter open and unfolding the contents. He skimmed the first few paragraphs-- probably just legal jargon that wouldn’t make sense to anyone. He continued on to the next page, finding what he was looking for.

His list of crimes. He couldn’t help but cringe at the reality of it all. Strangely enough, it read like a resume.

A resume for someone who had gone _completely insane._

Mass destruction.

Terrorism.

Treason.

Theft.

Manipulation.

Torture.

Attempted brainwashing.

Attempted murder.

Attempted omnicide.

Rex’s hands were shaking as he read, each line felt like another arrow through his chest. He... couldn’t deny any of these things. This... this was all him. This was his life. His present and soon to be future, of a past that was coming to bite him on the ass.

“Shit.” It was the only thing he could think to say to himself.

The sound of the external door opening made him flinch, quickly rising to his feet and pocketing the letter. He could worry about it later. The last thing he wanted was for Emmet to freak out on him.

“Hey,” Rex greeted, voice breaking slightly. “How’d it go?”

“All good,” Emmet smiled, readjusting his hold on the box in his grasp, “I could use a hand though, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” he replied, hurrying over to the younger man and taking the boxes from his hands. “Let’s stack them over here for now.”

A few minutes later, they had finished stacking the moving boxes close by, leaving them to unpack another time. Rex wasn’t even sure where he’d put his stuff, considering his lack of a spare room.

Not that it mattered. As far as Rex could tell, he wasn’t going to be here much longer. The look on his face must have been more obvious that he’d realised.

“Is... everything alright? You seem a little out of it,” Emmet asked with concern.

“Y-yeah, just, you know--” Rex focused his attention elsewhere, giving a shrug. “Nightmares.”

He wasn’t sure what Emmet was thinking, or if he even bought half the things Rex said, but he simply smiled in response.

“By the way, before I forget - I’ve managed to get us some work in a few days, on Monday in fact,”

Rex raised an eyebrow, thankful for the change of subject. “Yeah? Do tell.”

“There’s a new construction site not too far from here, just down the end of the road,” He started, appearing to stifle his excitement. “They need me to help with going over the new plans and instructions, and, well-- could use all the manpower we can get.”

The time traveller nodded in response, visualising it in his head. Whether it was a good idea or not, he was desperate to get out of here, even just for a few hours. Anything was worth taking at this point.

“Sounds like a plan,” Rex replied.

“What do you want to do today, then?” Emmet asked, helping himself to a drink from the fridge

Rex shrugged, “Feeling pretty lazy. Was going to have another day in and watch some more films.”

“I like that idea.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“It really isn’t like you to drink this much,” Rex observed, concern present in his voice. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just-- with everything happening over the last few days... Sometimes it just helps a bit, to relax,” Emmet replied, eyes unable to meet the older man’s gaze.

He was terrible at lying, and there was no way he could tell Rex what was on his mind right now. The time traveller continued to look at him with a peculiar expression, one that he couldn’t quite decipher.

He eventually faltered, slumping a little into the couch. “I’m... I’m happy for Lucy, you know? She’s important to me, and I’m glad she’s figuring out her life. But still...”

Rex hummed, “You’re feeling left out. As if you’ve been left behind?”

Emmet sighed. Of course Rex would read him like an open book. “Something like that. It feels like everyone is growing up and moving on and I’m still here.”

“Kid, you’re in your twenties. You _are_ grown up. You don’t need to change anything about yourself.”

Emmet blushed, looking away. “I suppose you’re right...”

“No, I know I’m right,” Rex said firmly. “I changed myself because I thought it was what I should do, what people expected of me, what I _needed_ to do, but--“

The older man cut himself off, appearing deep in thought. Emmet wasn’t sure whether or not to say anything. At the same time, he was curious to see where his train of thought was leading him.

“I was wrong. And now that person is dead.”

Emmet clenched his hands, fighting every temptation to pull the other into a tight hug. “It’s never too late,” He added softly, an attempt to reassure him

“It is for me, kiddo. Those years of isolation--” Rex paused, running a hand through his hair. “It didn’t just change me. I’m certain that I’m a completely different person at this point. My old life-- no matter how hard I try, I... don’t remember much of it. If any.”

The construction worker blinked in surprise, suddenly feeling incredibly sober. “What do you mean? You don’t--“

“I remember the people I once considered friends. I remember the _Piece of Resistance_. But other than that...” He waved a hand in front of his own face, “It’s all a blank.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“I’m... so sorry, Rex,” Emmet replied, looking heartbroken.

Rex placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be. It’s easier when you don’t have anything like that weighing on your mind.”

It was bullshit and he knew it. There was plenty on his mind-- plenty he wanted to forget. The voices, the reminders, the constant words of discouragement, reminding him of what a useless piece of shit he was.

Drinking was his only freedom from it.

The younger man turned to him slightly, eyes remaining averted. “I think, when this is all over... That you should tell Lucy everything.”

That didn’t sit well with him.

“What makes you say that? I don’t owe her anything,” he replied harshly.

“Not for her. For you. I think it would help you, you know-- get a bit of closure. Maybe. I don’t know,” Emmet trailed off with a sigh.

“You’re probably right. You usually are,” Rex finished off his drink, placing the empty bottle on the floor. “When this is all over, when the time’s right... We’ll see.”

Emmet smiled in response, causing the fluttering feeling in Rex’s chest to emerge again.

“So, speaking of Lucy-- she finally admit she has a thing for Mayhem?”

The younger man choked on his drink, eyes wide. “How’d you know?”

“Pretty obvious from my point of view,” He shrugged, “I know the type.”

“Huh,” Emmet started, brow furrowed. “I guess you’re right.”

Rex hated how depressed the recent events had made Emmet. Even with making up with Lucy, it appeared that his self-confidence was nowhere to be found.

Maybe there was something he could do, or say...

“Don’t stress about it, kid,” he ruffled Emmet’s hair, “You’re a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I… thanks,” Emmet said softly, turning away. “But, I... think I have. Found someone, I mean...”

The words surprised Rex, yet he made sure not to make it apparent on his features. Did Emmet really have someone that he liked? The feelings inside of him felt as if they were at war with each other-- one side happy, and wanting to support him, and the other side was just a pit of anger and jealously.

Rex grinned, despite his feelings. “There you go! What did I tell you? Back on your feet in no time.”

Emmet gave an awkward laugh, “Yeah, but… they’re also a friend of mine. I’m afraid I might ruin it-- if they don’t feel the same way.” He was hugging his knees at this point, appearing to make himself small.

The time traveller raised his eyebrows. That was a little surprising, considering Emmet’s circle of friends. His curiosity was getting the better of him now. He wondered who it might be. It’s not like there were many people to choose from.

“Can’t let that stop you. You’re still young, what do you have to lose?”

Emmet continued to appear unconvinced. Rex faltered a little, relaxing further into the couch.

“It sounds… nice to have those kinds of feelings. I’m sure they’d understand….” Rex added, trailing off, “It’s too late for me.”

He reached down to collect his empty bottle, taking the one off Emmet as well. As he got to his feet, he struggled through a brief moment of dizziness. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he headed to the kitchen.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet looked up at Rex as the other man returned, drinks in hand.

“You really think I should just… ‘go for it’?” he asked, accepting the offer, “Thanks.”

The time traveller fell onto the couch next to him, seemingly misjudging how close he was to it. Emmet couldn’t help but smile, and at the same time, worry that they’re probably drinking a little too much too fast. He knew Rex clearly had some issues with drinking, the last thing Emmet wanted to do was make it worse. But at the same time, it made it easier, being in his company, and dealing with his own confusing feelings.

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying-- can’t let a good opportunity pass. My advice-- tough guys don’t ask, they just make a move,” Rex’s expression was triumphant, “Like I said before, you gotta visualise your success.”

Emmet laughed. He was right, and he did... many times. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he would think about-- every moment they spent together, there was that nagging idea-- _what would happen if I said something, or did something right now?_

Yet he still hadn’t brought himself to do it, because the only problem with his visualisations - they all ended in disaster. Just another one of the multitudes of excuses he had, as always.

Emmet couldn’t tell if the blush on his face and the fuzzy feeling in his chest was from the alcohol, or the close proximity he was in with Rex-- but it felt good. He enjoyed Rex’s company more than anyone else he’d ever been friends with. He liked whatever _this_ was, and he agreed with Rex on one thing…

He should just go for it.

After a few moments of contemplation, Emmet eventually realised he was staring at Rex, as the other focused on the television in front of them, hand resting on his drink, other grasping for popcorn at every opportune moment. He liked this, their movie nights. Just hanging out, drinking, talking, and not thinking about anything else.

But Emmet couldn’t stop the feeling of impending doom that had taken hold of him. Telling him this wasn’t going to last - warning him that Rex, although he appeared fine on the outside, was anything but. That if their relationship escalated into something else, something uncertain, that it would all come crashing down on him.

Despite that, Emmet wanted to hold him and never let go.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex was comfortably slumped on the couch, enjoying the buzz of the alcohol and company. It was nice not to be alone so often, but it didn’t stop himself from worrying. He was getting too close. This couldn’t last.

It was going to end one way another, by Rex’s hand or someone else’s.

The feeling of a warm body next to his own brought him back from his thoughts. He looked to his left to see a rather concerned expression on Emmet’s face. Not to mention-- a face that was incredibly close to his own, making him feel more disorientated in his tipsy state. The younger man looked as if he might cry.

“Emmet, what’s--”

“Rex,” the younger man interrupted softly, staring deeply into his eyes.

He found himself at a loss for words, cornered at one end of the couch.

Rex wasn’t sure what was happening, or what that look in Emmet’s eyes meant. He didn’t want to stay to find out. Every part of his brain was screaming at him to get up, to move, to get away, but nothing was responding. Even his voice – his mouth refused to open, jaw clenched.

He felt Emmet reach over, threading a hesitant hand through his hair, causing a shiver to run down his spine. As good as it felt, Rex needed it to stop-- at least, that was what his mind was telling him. His body disagreed, feeling the other’s hand move down to rest on his neck.

Before he could even register what his intentions were-- he felt soft lips against his.

Emmet was kissing him.

Then it all came crashing down around him.

Suddenly the thoughts in his head collided-- one half desperately wanting this, wanting more-- and the other screaming at him to get up, get out, get away, _make it stop--_

“What are you--” The time traveller jumped to his feet, immediately moving as far away from the other as he could. He looked as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

“Wait!” Emmet shouted, scrambling to his feet. “Hold on--”

“No. You can’t--” Rex’s breath hitched, “I--”

“I’m sorry, I just thought--”

“Get out,” Rex said sternly, eyes wide. He was looking in every direction that wasn’t Emmet.

The younger man stared at him with disbelief, “What--”

“ _Now!_ ” he yelled, voice breaking, breath coming out in harsh bursts.

“No,” Emmet continued to stand his ground, refusing to move. “I’m not leaving.”

Rex could feel himself on the verge of hyperventilating. He needed space. It felt like all the walls on the ship were closing in on him. Why was this happening? What was he thinking!?

No matter what he said or did, he could see Emmet coming towards him, encroaching his space. He panicked as soon as he felt the wall behind him.

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more, mind racing with a million questions and negative thoughts all at once. He wasn’t going to stay and find out when the hell this was about, he need to leave, he--

He needed to be _alone_.

Rex pushed off the wall, moving as fast as he could in the general direction of his bedroom, hands sinking into his hair as his mind screamed at him. He slammed the door shut, punching the panel next to it as hard as he could.

At least now he could be left in peace.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Their situation was weird enough as is-- but this was beyond fucked.

Yet, as much as he tried, he couldn’t deny his own feelings any longer.

Rex shook his head. No, no, _no_! How could he-- how could he let this happen?

Why did Emmet… why did he do that?

His fingers ghosted against his lips, as he felt his heart flutter again at the memory.

_No!_

Emmet couldn’t waste his time on him-- not after everything.

Rex was so tired of running and fighting. He just wanted it to be over.

Perhaps they could find a way out of this situation. Maybe the two of them could work together to get there.

No. It would only end up worse that it was already.

Emmet had been through enough heartbreak, Rex wasn’t going to add on to that pile.

He was so sick of feeling upset - the guilt, the pain, the constant reminders. He just wanted it to all go away, to let himself be free of it.

The plan was to give Emmet a place to stay, something familiar, with company-- until he found his own place, and got back on his feet. It wasn’t to get close.

No matter how hard he thought, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it-- Emmet couldn’t _like_ him. He just _couldn’t_. He knew he shouldn’t have let him in-- shouldn't have let him get so close.

Rex would go away for life. He’ll be thrown into the deepest, darkest dungeon in the worst prison in the galaxy.

There’s no way he could have Emmet. There’s no way he could make him suffer like that. The thought of Emmet turning into someone like Rex terrified him more than anything.

He hurried through his room, ignoring the insistent knocks and yelling at the door, and head into the adjacent bathroom.

The reflection in the mirror scared him.

He was a complete mess, on the verge of a panic attack if he didn’t calm down. Rex threw the cabinet open, knocking the contents over the floor. Surely he had something in here-- something to take away the pain.

Something to make him forget.

Yet, there was nothing.

He let out a sob and he felt his eyes well up. No, he was not going to cry. He’d had enough of this bullshit. These feelings were driving him over the edge.

Why did he have to be such a fucking burden?

He wanted to disappear, to shrink into nothing. Before he realised it, he was on the floor, knees giving out, pushing his gloved hands into his face in a desperate attempt to stop the tears as they flowed freely.

Rex stagged to his feet once more, long enough to get to his bed, barely able to keep one foot in front of the other. He fell next to it, scrambling to the side, arm reaching underneath in search of something. He eventually found what he was looking for-- an old chest, hidden in plain sight, with one of his many secret stashes for emergencies.

He ripped the lid off, hand diving in, pulling out whatever he could get his hands on, bringing it to his face. The barrel of a gun stared back at him. Rex’s hand flinched back, as if burnt by the contact. The gun fell to the floor with a loud thud, skidding away a few feet. He stared in shock, forgetting he even had it in there to begin with.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He felt the wall of his room behind him, fingers attempting to dig in to no avail. His gaze remained on the gun, as it sat there in the centre of the room, unmoving. He hesitated, before placing his hand back into the chest and pulling out what he was expecting-- his spare in-case-of-emergency whiskey.

Rex brought his knees to his chest, as he curled into the corner of his room, looking down at the bottle in his hands-- both his best friend and his worst enemy. He glanced to his bedroom door briefly, now silent. He wondered if Emmet had finally given up on him.

It was no use.

He brought the bottle to his lips, drinking far more in one attempt than he should have. Rex coughed, struggling with the burn in his throat. But he didn’t care. He needed to stop feeling-- the sooner the better.

He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Emmet.

They were just two idiots who cared for each other-- and that scared the shit out of him.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet’s hands felt numb from the pain.

He could punch the door as much as he liked, there was no way he was getting through. He paused, resting his forehead against it, the feeling of defeat sinking in. There must be something he could do, some way he could get in.

What if Rex was drinking again? What if-- what if he was trying to hurt himself?

As Emmet pulled back from the door, he noted something on the ground. A... letter? It looked important. He bent down hesitantly, picking it up and unfolding the contents. It appeared to be a legal summons.

His eyes went wide as he skimmed the contents. It was worse than he thought.

His heart leapt into his throat as he struggled to breathe. No-- he couldn’t afford to panic. Rex needed him, now, more than ever, and he was damned if he was going to come all this way and give up on him now.

This was a space ship, so there must be controls _somewhere_. Which meant there should be way to override them. Or maybe even a big button that just opened all the doors of the ship – at this stage, it didn’t matter.

Worse comes to worse, he’d find a crowbar and force his way in.

Emmet dashed through the ship, moving to the control room, memories returning to when he had first boarded the ship. Then he remembered how huge it was, different consoles and panels laid out everywhere. It must be here somewhere.

At this point he’d try anything, not caring of the consequences as he slammed his fist into anything that might be considered a button. After a few attempts, he glanced to his right, noticing that all the doors in his immediate vicinity were now open and unlocked.

Yes, that’s it!

Without a second of hesitation, he turned and ran, shifting into a full sprint, directly to Rex’s room. He paused at the now opened door, looking in as he regained his breath. It was dark, and quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

“Rex...?” he asked into the darkness with hesitation.

No response.

He swallowed the lump in his through, hearing nothing but his own heart beat as it droned in his ears. He made his way through the room cautiously, watching his step, until he saw a figure near the far wall-- huddled in the corner. Unmoving.

“Rex!?” he yelled, falling by his side and placing a hand on his shoulder in urgency.

There was no response. He felt Rex slump forward in his hold, before collapsing on his side. The bottle he was holding rolled away, contents spilling across the floor.

Why wouldn’t he wake up?

Emmet jumped on top of him, shaking him through his tears. He tried to get a response-- something, _anything_ \-- that would signal to him that he was okay. It was no use. He stilled, leaning down, close - close enough to feel the breath of the other against his skin.

 _Thank the man the upstairs._ He was alive, but unresponsive.

Emmet nearly collapsed in relief. But he needed to do _something_. Something drastic, something to wake him up. He looked around, eyes flicking between everything in sight. If it was anything like earlier that day, he’d need to do something drastic to wake him up.

He just needed him awake long enough to explain himself, to talk some sense into him. He hoped he could. After all they’d been through, and the uncertainty that the future held-- it’s what they both needed. To be on the same page, at least.

Emmet got back on his feet, struggling to release his hold on Rex as he moved away, searching for an idea. He stumbled to the adjoining bathroom, spotting something that just might work.

It was a good enough idea as any.

He moved quickly, picking up a bucket from the floor and running it under the tap. As he returned to Rex within seconds, throwing the contents onto him without a second thought, covering the older man in freezing cold water.

The time traveller gasped in surprise and discomfort as he was drenched, shaking from the cold dampness. He panicked, lashing out at whatever was close to him, finding moving difficult as Emmet was on him again, holding his arms back from hurting himself.

“Rex!” Emmet yelled, trying to snap him out of it.

He appeared to calm at his voice, hands gripping tightly on Emmet’s vest-- the only thing in proximity to latch on to. Their laboured breathing echoed in the small room, as their eyes met.

Emmet let out a cry-- a mix of relief, anger, and sadness all rolled into one. He needed to speak, but he felt like he wouldn’t be in control of his words any longer.

He wasn’t going to let that stop him as he broke down.

“Don’t you dare try to shut me out,” Emmet sobbed into his vest, “I love you, you idiot!”

Rex let out a harsh breath, perhaps a laugh-- it was hard to tell. Emmet felt hesitant hands around his own, “You shouldn’t…” he whispered.

“Too late. You’re stuck with me now, you self-hating bastard.”

Emmet knew his words were harsh, but he hoped that Rex could hear his feelings behind them. He had no idea how to convey them properly, to convince Rex just how much he cared about him.

“I’ve done bad things,” Rex sighed, his arms losing all strength and collapsing beside him.

“I don’t care,” was Emmet’s only response.

“I’ve hurt people.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’ve hurt you.”

“I don’t care!” Emmet shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Rex went silent in his hold, gaze remaining on him. This was a good opportunity as ever to talk some sense into him.

“You told me... that we can’t live in the past, otherwise we might as well be kragled. Yet here you are, acting like the past is happening right this second,” Emmet took in a deep breath, “I forgive you, Rex-- but it doesn’t mean anything until you can forgive yourself.”

He leant a little closer, bringing one of his hands to cup Rex’s cheek affectionately.

“You deserve a second chance. I’m here to give that to you. And I’ll make sure no one ever takes you away, I’ll prove you’ve changed. But I need your help to do that.” The construction worker held the other closer, foreheads resting against one another, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Rex took a deep breath, raising one of his hands to Emmet’s face to return the gesture. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You don’t get a choice,” Emmet replied with a small, hopeful smile.

“I’m... sorry,” Rex slurred, as his eyes refused to stay open and longer.

“...Rex?”

Emmet sighed at the lack of response once more. This idiot… What was he going to do with him?

He hoped this was the worst of it. He hoped he could stop Rex’s self-destructive behaviour. And, somehow, get him out of this mess they found themselves in.

But for now, they needed to sleep.

All things considered, it was a long stretch-- but Emmet was certain he’d find a way.

He couldn’t _not_ find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want these boys to be happy ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Anyway, the plot can finally kick in next chapter.


	10. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got way, way out of hand-- nearly twice the length of most of the others. I think the next two won't be nearly as long, but we'll see... I found quite a few aspects of this challenging to write, so took a little longer than expected. 
> 
> Please note the updated tags. More will be added with the next chapters as well.

Rex wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, or where he was, but he found himself to be unbelievably comfortable. As he blinked with bleary eyes, he realised he was in bed, and there was something-- some _one_ , wrapped around him.

He leaned back slightly, attempting to get a better look at the warm body in his embrace. He couldn’t see too much beyond the small crop of fluffy hair, but he knew it was Emmet. He was here, on Rex’s spaceship, in Rex’s bed, tangled up in Rex’s limbs.

He felt... content. It was such a strange feeling to him. He felt so safe, so loved, and it was all thanks to this man in his arms-- the same person who had never given up on him, who had helped him when no one else could, who was always by his side.

Despite everything he had done for Rex, Emmet had asked nothing in return.

The events and conversations of the previous night flashed before him, coming back in pieces. Pushing Emmet away, making him worry-- the words spoken to him sent a chill down his spine.

_I love you, you idiot!_

He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in, tensing as he remembered the look of Emmet’s face-- so much care and concern, yet heartbreak and pain at the same time.

Rex pulled his free hand away, moving it up to the head of his sleeping companion, and gently running his fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful, almost delicate, as he slept.

Emmet stirred, saying something incomprehensible as he tightened his hold on Rex, his head in the other’s chest. The time traveller took the opportunity to nuzzle into his hair, using his hand to keep Emmet close to him.

There were so many things he wanted to say at once-- so many excuses, so many apologies-- but in that moment, none of it seemed to matter anymore. Nothing he could say could sum up everything that he needed to blurt out.

But he could try.

“I’m sorry, Em,” he started hesitantly. “I’m… so fucked up right now.”

The younger man pulled back a bit, enough for him to make his words audible. “It’s going to be okay,” he said, hands digging into the back of the older man’s shirt. “We’ll get there together.”

Rex smiled as clutched onto the construction worker, holding him even closer, if it were possible. He still had trouble coping with such close contact, considering his years of isolation. He never knew he could feel this touch starved.

“I…” Rex started, his voice is cutting off, as he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, “...love you.”

Emmet let out a soft laugh, turning his head up just enough to see the other man’s eyes, “Good,” he replied with a smile.

The time traveller loosened his grip, allowing the two a little more breathing room now that they were both awake. Considering the events of the previous night, he still had doubts in his mind regarding their future. Several different scenarios were playing out in his mind, all possible but most ending in pain or suffering.

“I can hear your heartbeat racing,” Emmet commented, “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

“But-- what if they... send me away?” Rex started, averting his eyes as he heard his voice break. “I might not see you ever again.”

“I won’t let that happen,” he replied quickly, staring deeply into Rex’s eyes, “I _won’t_.”

“Sounds good,” the time traveller chuckled, feeling a little reassured by his words.

As they stared at each other, words becoming forgotten, Rex’s mind started to wander-- his eyes as well. He couldn’t help but stare at Emmet’s lips, and think about their brief, awkward moment the night before. He brought up his hand to rest on the younger man’s shoulder, hesitant in his actions.

“Can...” Rex started, moving his hand to Emmet’s cheek as their eyes met, before they flickered back down to his lips. “Can I--”

“Yeah...” The younger man interrupted, pulling slightly closer. “Please.”

Rex was unsure who made the first move, but before he knew it, they had closed the distance between each other, lips meeting in a soft kiss. He was surprised at the tenderness, and melted from the sweet taste it left in his mouth. He eventually grew bolder, deepening the kiss and enjoying the sounds he received in return.

The younger man eventually pulled back with a heavy breath, separating the two. He was looking into Rex’s half-lidded eyes with an expression he couldn’t quite read, but he appeared to have more unspoken concerns on his mind.

“Please don’t hurt yourself anymore, Rex,” Emmet said quietly, hand running through the older man’s hair. “I’m... here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Em,” he smiled in response.

“It’s still early,” The construction worker commented, shuffling into a comfortable position once more. “Let’s get a few more hours rest.”

“You’re full of good advice today.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next few days were rather quiet an uneventful, with the two of them enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t easy, especially dealing with Rex’s emotional baggage-- the tears, the anger, the regret-- but they worked through it, the two of them. Together.

Things started to look like they were changing for the better.

“We’ve got work today!” Emmet cheered the following morning, coffees already in hand as he greeted his companion.

Rex groaned, still half asleep. “Already? But it’s so early...“ he complained, dragging his feet to the kitchen.

The younger man was in his personal space again, with that big signature smile of his. If it was anyone else, Rex would object, but instead, he took one of the drinks from his hand and used his other to pull Emmet closer to him.

“Trust you to be the only person in the universe actually excited about work,” Rex replied, “But it’s about time I got out of here. For a little while, anyway.”

“And it’s not too far,” Emmet continued, “We shouldn’t be out for more than a few hours.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two of them finished their morning routine, cleaning up after breakfast and getting dressed in a suitable fashion for their work day.

“Thanks for getting me out of the ship for a while,” the time traveller said, fixing up his hair awkwardly with his hands, hoping to appear somewhat presentable.

“No problem,” Emmet replied, “I was surprised actually-- I was expecting Bad Cop to object but he seemed totally fine with it.”

Rex blinked at the comment, the gears in his head turning slowly. His memory was worse than he thought, having already forgotten the conversation he’d had with the cop previously.

“Oh, right,” he started, snapping his fingers. “I told him who I was.”

Emmet tripped over his own feet in surprise, Rex’s hand under his arm the only thing preventing himself from losing his balance. “W-what? When did that happen?”

The time traveller laughed, enjoying the look of disbelief on Emmet’s face. “Remember when I brought you back from Benny’s?”

The construction worker’s eyes narrowed, with a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded with intrigue.

“Well,” Rex continued, “I needed to get us both back here and I’d already broken the rules, so I promised him information.”

“Huh,” the younger man blinked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “That’ll work.”

“C’mon, we’d better head off soon if you want to get there on time.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Their time outside was a nice change of pace. Rex was glad he could be put to good use, rather than just sitting around in isolation. It also served as a decent work out. Regardless of how Emmet and his friends felt about him, it appeared word had travelled around the city. Of course it did, who could miss the gigantic inconspicuous space ship sitting on the outskirts of town?

It didn’t bother him, though, having no time for small talk or gossip. He was sure he was receiving a few suspicious side glances from the locals as he worked through the day, but thought nothing more of it. They were free to think what they wanted of him.

Regardless of that, no matter how hard Rex tried to ignore it, he couldn’t stop the intense feeling as if they were being watched. Not by the curious locals, but by something, or someone else. Someone more sinister.

He had spent as much time as he could that day interrogating their surroundings-- the alleyways, suspicious passing cars, the rooftops-- but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was his imagination. Or perhaps it was a side effect from being so cooped up in the ship for so long.

It was hard to tell.

Now that they had returned to his ship, they’d both ended up on the couch, letting their tired bodies rest. What Rex hadn’t meant to do was lean on Emmet’s shoulder-- he couldn’t help how comfortable he was though, especially after their hard day’s work. Unfortunately, he’d underestimated how strong Emmet was, causing him to fall over with Rex in tow.

Rex was too tired to worry, feeling comfort lying on top of his companion. He was so soft and warm, he just couldn’t get enough of the younger man, as if he was the most comfortable thing in the world. Maybe they could both use a nap. Any excuse to cuddle him was worth it at this point.

The feeling of Emmet’s quickening heartbeat and fidgeting action below him made him concerned, his attention returning from his thoughts. Was he making him... uncomfortable?

“You seem nervous,” Rex commented into his neck, curling his arms around the construction worker. “Is something wrong?”

He felt Emmet bring his hands up and around his sides hesitantly, levitating there for a minute, before gripping on to the back of his vest.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered in reply. “I’m just-- still not used to this kind of thing yet.”

Rex loosened his grip, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on either side of Emmet’s head. He looked at him with curiosity, observing his reaction. The construction worker stared into his eyes, blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

Did Emmet realise how cute he was?

He leaned down slowly, hesitantly, one of his free hands brushing up against Emmet’s cheek, before moving through his hair. He felt him shiver at the contact. Rex grabbed the back of his head, fingers curling in Emmet’s hair, and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was gentle, short-- almost experimental.

As Rex pulled back, the look on the younger man’s face was almost too much for him to handle. Emmet appeared dishevelled, mouth open slightly, breathing heavily. His eyes were half lidded, his hands gripping the front of Rex’s vest in a way that was ushering him forward.

He leaned back in again until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes, as one of his hands wandered to the younger man’s hip, grasping it firmly. He sighed, moving to nuzzle into Emmet’s neck again.

“I…” Rex started, before trailing off. Words were not his strong suit right now, his mind turning blank.

“What’s wrong?” Emmet asked softly, concern prevalent in his voice.

“When you look at me like that,” Rex moved to meet his gaze once more-- his eyes full of lust, “I don’t think I can control myself.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He’d never seen Rex make such a face before. The other man’s words barely registered with him, as his mind raced to find an appropriate response.

“T-that’s okay--” he started, before Rex interrupted him mid-sentence, returning to their kiss once more.

It was different to the first - hungry, wanting, and desperate. Emmet quickly found himself breathing as hard as he could through his nose, body fighting for breath but not wanting to pull away. He moaned as he felt Rex bite his bottom lip gently.

The time traveller nudged his legs apart, settling between them, Emmet’s legs resting around his waist. With Rex so close to him, he suddenly felt self-conscious, his all-too familiar shyness returning in full force. The older man moved a hand to his chest, pulling down the zipper on his vest, and placing a hand underneath his undershirt to push it upwards, revealing his chest.

“You’re so cute,” Rex commented with a grin.

Emmet’s arm covered his eyes, bashfully, “N-no I’m not!” he protested weakly.

The older man chuckled, hand continuing to explore his body, stopping to pinch one of his nipples, causing Emmet to arch his back suddenly, “ _Ah--!_ ”

“Very cute,” he added with a smug grin.

Emmet felt so embarrassed that he could barely make eye contact. “T-that’s not fair!” he complained, looking away in an attempt to hide his face.

Rex smiled as he kissed him again, hand now running down until they reached the hem of his pants. He broke away, both panting, catching their breath as they stared at the other. It was as if words unspoken were being exchanged between them, purely from their expressions alone.

“Rex…” Emmet whined, unsure what he wanted to ask for.

He felt his button and zipper undone, sighing as it alleviated the pressures that had accumulated in his pants. He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, nerves getting the best of him as he tried to breathe and focus on what was happening.

“Hey, relax,” Rex whispered as he pulled Emmet’s hands around him, “Hold on to me.”

The time traveller nuzzled into the younger man’s neck, his hot breath causing him to produce sounds that he didn’t even recognise as his own voice anymore. A hand moved to Emmet's back, warm and gloved, starting at his shoulder blades and moving down. When it reached his pants, he felt his breath hitch as Rex's hands continued, pushing them down to cup his ass firmly.

Rex made an appreciative sound, stilling his movements for a moment. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Emmet nodded into his shoulder with a sound of agreement, holding on to him as tightly as he could. The warm feeling of Rex’s body against him was comforting, yet he wanted to get closer, but wasn't sure how. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation as Rex's hands moved to his front, as it proceeded to move lower.

He admitted that he was… inexperienced, with situations like this. Not that he wasn’t interested, but, with the recent events and circumstances... He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to will away the anxiety pooling in his stomach-- it looked like Rex was taking the lead, which was nice. He seemed to know what he was doing.

Wait-- was Rex... experienced? When did that happ--

“Ah! _Rex_ \--” he shouted at the unfamiliar feeling of another person’s hand slipping in his pants. He palmed him through his briefs before pulling them down and out of the way, shivering as the cool air hit his sensitive skin. His legs felt week, shivering around Rex’s waist, as he melted to the touch.

“Yes...?” Rex answered, kissing his cheek. He gripped him firmly, stroking up and down, pace quickening, mouth latching on to the younger man’s neck.

Emmet felt so sensitive, the intimacy still to foreign to him. All his senses were running in overdrive, to the point where he tried to shut his mind off and just remain in the moment. But it wasn’t going to last. Rex of all people knew him well enough, knew what he liked-- he was using his knowledge against him, touching all of his sensitive spots.

“It’s-- _Hah!_ Too much--” he shouted between gasps, fingers digging as hard as they could into the back of Rex's vest, as if he was going to fall if he let go.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into his ear, “Come for me.”

“ _Fuck--”_ Emmet yelled, as his legs tightened around the other's waist, bucking into Rex's hand as he threw his head back against the couch with a shout. He relaxed, after a moment, going slack in the other’s embrace.

Rex pulled him close with a chuckle, arms curling around his back once again. “Hey... you _can_ swear after all.”

He simply smiled and nodded in response, still feeling weak in the knees as he came back down to earth. “Here... I should at least return the favour,” Emmet whispered, continuing to bask in the afterglow, movements awkward and lazy. He moved his hands downward, undoing Rex’s pants before the older man had a chance to object.

“Hold on--” Rex groaned, cutting off his own words as he melted at the touch. “ _Emmet--_ ”

He wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt a wave of confidence overcome him. He brought his spare hand-- the one still in an annoying cast-- to Rex’s face, running it past his cheek to his neck, gripping firmly onto his hair. He pulled the older man in for another deep kiss, both moaning softly at the contact.

Emmet could feel Rex tensing in his embrace, as he continued to stroke him at a moderate pace. He sighed, enjoying the sounds the time traveller was making as he worked, pulling him closer as he did. He felt Rex latch onto his neck once more, teeth barely as he bit down on his shoulder with a grunt, feeling his warm release on his skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,  Em--” Rex panted, breathing hoarse. “You-- you don't understand how fucking adorable you look when you orgasm.”

Emmet recoiled in embarrassment at the words, hands shooting up to cover his face again, “Why do you say things like that!?” He asked, feeling a blush creep back onto his cheeks.

The time traveller laughed, “Because you give me the cutest reactions. _Just like that_ ,” He leaned close, pulling Emmet's hands away in his own, and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “Come on-- let's shower and get some sleep.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet woke up feeling better than he had in a long time.

Not only that, but he wasn’t alone. It was comforting, waking up in someone else’s arms, enjoying their body heat and the comfort of their embrace.

He never wanted to leave. Yet, nature calls.

It took a little bit of effort to entangle himself from their mess of intertwined legs and arms, but Emmet managed to get away without Rex waking. He must be a deep sleeper. He also doubted Rex was an early riser like himself, but he’d have to wait and see.

Perhaps he could make them some coffee and breakfast to enjoy in bed. He smiled at the idea, chuckling to himself as he imagined the scenario in his head as he walked to the kitchen. Marty had noted he was awake, and was back to his usual routine of following Emmet everywhere with curiosity.

Having ruined his clothes last night during their... activities, Emmet had borrowed some of Rex’s clothes again. Not because he didn’t have any spares of his own, but due to laziness and convenience. He still needed to unpack and find a place for his stuff. Thankfully, he found Rex’s oversized hoodies impossibly comfortable, same with his ridiculous dinosaur theme pyjamas pants. They were just too cute to pass up.

Before he had a chance to turn the coffee machine on, he heard a knock at the door-- which was rather strange... who would be visiting Rex at barely seven in the morning? Emmet shrugged and headed for the door, stopping in his tracks as Marty stood in front of him before he could reach it. The raptor appeared angry, and was insistently pulling on one of his pant legs. It was odd behaviour, even for a dinosaur.

All too quickly he learnt that the reptile was trying to warn him.

An explosion rang out in his ears, knocking him backwards onto the floor as smoke and debris littered his surroundings. He rolled over to his front, acting on instinct as he scrambled to his feet. He could hear words being yelled, echoing through the ship-- but they were not registering, the ringing in his ears still present from the previous noise.

This was bad. He needed to get to Rex, before--

Emmet collapsed to the ground with a shout, something unseen colliding with his back, causing him to fall over in pain and surprise. He barely had the time to think about what had happened before there was a weight on him, a voice next to his ear.

“Finally found you, Dangervest,” a gruff voice spoke towards him, every word sounding more sinister than the last.

The construction worker was coughing, struggling to breathe from the smoke in the air and the lack of oxygen in his lungs. It burned, causing his eyes to water, as he felt all the strength leave his limbs.

What the hell was happening?

Where... where was Rex?

Out of the corner of his vision, Emmet could see Marty running towards him, jumping and biting his unseen attacker. A shrill cry came from behind him, the weight lifting from his back. As he struggled to his knees once more, he tried to get his bearings, to find the door-- before he saw the dinosaur knocked back, collapsing in a heap in front of him.

Emmet didn’t have time to talk, to ask if he was okay-- he was barely on his feet before both of his arms were grabbed from behind, pulled tightly together. A pain shot through the back of his legs, causing him to fall down to his knees involuntarily.

He looked up, seeing the form of someone he didn’t know in front of him, a terrifying grin on his features. It looked almost murderous in appearance, if he was reading it correctly.

“You’re coming with us,” the man said, pulling his gun back and hitting Emmet across the face with it.

Emmet let out a pained cry, going slack as he leaned forward. His eyes were heavy, head searing in pain. He could hear the mixture of voices around him, as he focused on the floor in front of him, noting droplets of blood pooling below.

That wasn’t a good sign.

The last thing Emmet recalled was the feeling of his arms being tied together, before he was dragged away into the unknown.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Emmet!” Rex yelled, barely able to see more than a few feet in front of him. Dust and smoke from the explosion was still heavy in the air, causing him to cough as he waded his way through it and out onto the street outside.

He hesitated for only a second, focusing on the sounds around him. He could hear footsteps, coming from his left. That must be it. There’s no way random civilians would be hanging around after an explosion of that magnitude.

Rex turned and shifted into a sprint, running as fast as his legs could take him. The sound of an engine firing up caught his attention, meaning that he was heading in the right direction. A strong burst of air caught him off guard, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground as he lost his balance. The exhaust fumes hit him next, no doubt coming from the ship he was tracking down. At least now the smoke was clearing because of it.

But it was too late. His actions were in vain.

The time traveller felt so helpless in that moment, watching as the ship rose into the atmosphere, just out of his reach. There was nothing he could do, stranded to the ground, watching the most important person in his life being stripped from him, taken away into the unknown.

Yet, not all hope was lost.

Rex squinted through the smoke, studying the inscriptions on the side of the ship, just long enough to recognise a particular symbol. A symbol he had seen frequently in his previous line of work. A symbol that was the last thing he hoped to see, as he felt his breath hitch.

Bounty hunters. The worst kind.

They had Emmet. He was gone.

Rex had failed to protect him, and now was stuck here, with no way to get to him back.

But he knew where they had most likely taken him-- which would usually be a good thing, but this-- these people-- they meant business.

Rex needed help, and the only people able to offer that help to him were not too fond of him. But this was about Emmet, not Rex-- and he was sure once they learned of the events, and the trouble the construction worker no doubt found himself in, they’d be able to lend a hand.

The all-too familiar sound of polices sirens were ringing out in the distance, closing in on Rex’s location, right on time. He could explain the situation to Bad Cop, get everyone down at the station, and--

Wait... Where was Marty?

Rex finally got back to his feet, eyes wide. He’d completely forgotten about his dinosaur companion during the explosion, was he-- was he also taken? Was he hurt? He turned and hurried back to the Rexcelsior, knowing full well that Bad Cop knew his exact location and could follow him regardless. At least they could rendezvous at his ship.

With the smoke lifting, he could see Marty on the far side of the kitchen area, sitting by the wall. He... didn’t look too good. But was alive, nonetheless-- head hanging low as he made a low, sad growl.

“Hey buddy, you alright?” He asked hesitantly, placing a hand on him comfortingly.

Marty made a quiet, pained cry as he stared into the time traveller’s eyes, before averting his gaze to his injured leg weakly. It appeared to be a knife wound, but thankfully, it looked rather shallow.

“Come on, we gotta go, it’s not safe here,” Rex looked back at the damage of the ship, analysing what he might be able to salvage. “I’ll get you patched up.”

He returned with a first aid kit promptly; apply it as best he could with his lack of knowledge. He couldn’t afford to lose anyone else right now.

Rex placed a reassuring had on Marty’s head, giving him some pets as the dinosaur calmed at the touch. He remained like that, even when he heard the footsteps of someone else behind him, approaching cautiously.

Bad Cop placed a hand on his shoulder, crouching next to the time traveller and looking into his eyes. Rex’s expression and demeanour, he hoped, had said enough without words. The cop pulled back after a silent moment, running a hand down his face.

“Let’s get to the station.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex was _freaking the fuck out_.

He sat down in the corner of the cop’s office, hands covering his face, Marty curled up by his feet. “What am I going to do…” he mumbled to himself, multiple terrible thoughts going through his head, causing him to feel more anxious by the minute.

He felt positively useless. How could he let this happen? How could he let Emmet get so close, to the point of getting hurt-- because of _him_?

Was he okay? Did he know that they were coming to get him back? Had they hurt him?

Rex felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him at the thought. His worst fears had become a reality now. He needed to fix this, and soon.

The door to the office swung open with a bang, Lucy barging in and as she headed straight for the cop’s desk. Benny, Mayhem, and Metal Beard weren’t too far behind, all staring at the police chief with unspoken questions, wondering why they had all been called together.

“We have a problem,” Bad Cop said, turning to Rex’s direction with a hesitant glance.

The room went quiet as they finally noticed his presence. He didn’t even bother to look in their direction, continuing to stare at the floor as his mind ran into overdrive. He knew what they were in for. He knew the types of people they were up against. As hard as he tried to visualise his success, they were all ending in failure.

“The hell is he doing here?” Lucy spat, throwing her arms in the air, appearing betrayed.

“There’s been an incident--” Good Cop started as he switched out.

“Where’s Emmet?” She interrupted, asking firmly, anger in her voice. The police chief was quiet, looking away as he struggled to find the right response.

Rex wasn’t sure if the question was directed at him or not. He was already sick of all the noise. He couldn’t think straight. For the first time in weeks, he’d wished he was back in isolation with his own company. But it wouldn’t be the same without Emmet.

He eventually turned, looking at her but remaining silent. She could be a handful, so he needed to watch his words carefully.

“You son of a bitch--” She started, Mayhem placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing something drastic, and most likely violent. “What have you done!? You were supposed to protect him--”

“You think I don’t know that!?” Rex shouted in return as he felt himself snap, rising to his feet with an intimidating stance. “You think I wanted this?”

Silence returned as the two stare at each other intently. After a few moments, Rex let out a loud breath, attempting to calm himself. It wouldn’t do any of the any good being like this. They needed to focus on finding Emmet.

“He was taken,” The time traveller stated, crossing his arms in frustration.

“By who...?” Benny asked with concern, jumping in to the conversation.

Rex closed his eyes, not wanting to believe his own words as he spoke. “Bounty hunters.”

Lucy’s expression was still intense, yet she appeared either lost for words or lost in thought. Mayhem was by her side, wearing casual attire which was surprising for a change, and holding on to Lucy’s hand in support.

Rex felt a wave of jealousy-- not directed towards them specifically, but the affection, the gesture-- he wanted so badly to see Emmet again, to hold his hand and tell him everything would be alright.

But if his calculation were correct, there might never be a chance to do that again.

The police chief walked over, standing next to the two of them as a precaution. “We knew there were strange goings on around here lately, but...” Good Cop trailed off a moment. “We didn’t think this would escalate to kidnapping.”

Rex was perplexed by his words, the cop having gained his full attention away from Lucy. “Who? What the hell are you talking about?” His eyes narrowed, his anger growing once more. “You knew about this?”

Bad Cop switched out with a shake of his head. “We’ve had multiple reports in the days following your initial arrest of mysterious and suspicious characters. It appears you had a rather large bounty on your head. Word has travelled fast.” He shuffled back to his desk, rifling through various papers before pulling out a larger rolled up poster. He handed it to Rex, expression rather grim.

The time traveller was quiet as he unrolled the poster, already feeling dread overcome him. Anger darkened his features, as he studied the contents, fingers digging into the material. A blurry photo of himself, looking rather smug, was in full view, with a sum of money underneath, and the bolded phrase-- _wanted: dead or alive._

“ _Fuck!_ ” he yelled in disbelief.

Half a million. _Half a million?_ Like hell he was worth that much. What were they thinking, giving a single person a bounty like this? It was just asking for trouble.

“It’s my fault. I... thought he’d be safe there, but I-- I had no idea--” Rex began to panic, his generally tough facade failing him and he collapsed onto the chair behind him. He covered his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated sound as he tried to calm himself again.

Lucy took a step back from him, placing a hand to her chin, evaluating the information. “It doesn’t make any sense, though-- taking Emmet, when you were right there. What could they possibly want with him?”

Rex’s eyes went wide as he felt the pieces of the puzzle slot together in his mind. He leaned forward, hands dropping in front of him as he stared at them intently. She was on to something. There is no reason for them to take Emmett.

“You’re right,” he replied softly. Something didn’t sit right with him.

“I... am?” she said, appearing surprised by his agreement.

“It doesn’t make sense. Unless...” Rex paused, the moment of dread hit him full force. “It was a mistake. They... must have thought Emmet was me.”

Lucy laughed, surprising everyone in the room at the sound. “Right, and how the hell could they possibly get the two of you mixed up?”

It was ironic. If only she knew the truth.

“It’s dark in my ship-- on top of the fact that these bounty hunters have nothing but a single out of focus photo of me to go on. If they knew I was stuck on my ship, I doubt they’d expect anyone else to be there. And Emmet--” Rex felt a chill run down his spine, rubbing the back of his neck. “He was wearing my clothes.”

Lucy groaned. “Not again,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “How convenient.”

Rex shook his head in frustration. “It doesn’t change what’s happened. We need to find him and bring him home before they figure out they’ve got the wrong guy,” he stated, looking away from them. He could hardly believe he was asking these people, of all people, for help.

Benny, having watched the previous events unfold, stepped forward into the conversation once more. “Our other concern here, is where these people are, and where they’ve taken Emmet. They could be anywhere by now.”

Rex wiped away the sweat from his forehead, pushing his hair back and out of his face.  “Not... necessarily.”

They all turn to look at Rex with raised eyebrows, awaiting an explanation implied in his words.

“I recognised the markings on the ship that took him. There’s a certain... planet. On the outskirts of the Systar System, far from where any laws can apply. Where it’s a free-for-all,” He explained, pausing a moment to take in a deep breath. “As you can imagine, the place is a common spot for bounty hunters to gather. I think that’s out best bet.”

Lucy looked intrigued, “And you, of course, happen to know where this is?”

“’Course I do. The only problem is, considering this,” Rex pointed out the poster again, “It may make things a little more difficult.”

Good Cop switched out, looking a little more hopeful than before. “Alright, we need a plan. Benny, we need a space ship big enough to carry us all-- something inconspicuous and with plenty of room. Metal Beard, bring us whatever weapons you can find, preferably nothing too over the top.”

He time traveller nodded at his recommendations, this plan was as good as any. They could sort out the rest of the details later. He knew that he could blend in, that he could stare down or threaten anyone if need be, to get what he wanted. What worried him, though, was how these guys were going to do in the same circumstances.

Benny and Metal Beard would most certainly stick out like a sore thumb, but Lucy and Bad Cop would be able to blend in a little easier, or at least hang back behind him as he did the talking. Mayhem would need to remain unseen; working for Systarian royalty would make her an easy target.

All things considered, it would be safer if he went in alone, but it made the possibility of him walking back out that much slimmer.

“Let’s meet back here in an hour, no later,” Rex stated with urgency. “Then we’ll figure out what we’re doing on the way there.”

The others nodded, heading out without further words as they focused on their assigned tasks. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Rex was sure he would find a way. He had to.

Without Emmet, he’d just be... lost.

Rex turned to his right, only just noticing that Lucy remained with him in the room. She took a step towards him, arms folded tightly on her chest-- her expression turning rather quickly from anger to fear as she looked into his eyes.

“My main concern here, is-- what are they going to do once they realise they have the wrong guy?” she asked quietly, looking hopeless.

“Hey, he’s a smart guy,” Rex reassured, unsure what else to say. “I’m sure he can play for time. He’ll know we’re coming for him.”

“I hope you’re right.”

  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Lucy studied the man in front of her, barely recognising him, as she had always considered to be a cocky, selfish bastard.

Regardless of her thoughts and feelings towards him, she couldn’t help but ask the question that had been sitting on her tongue the last week.

“Why... why does he mean so much to you?” she asked, keeping her stance defensive as she stood before him.

Rex sighed, running his hands down his face and through his hair. He eventually turned to her, standing a little closer than was probably necessary.

“I found the person I want to protect,” Rex spoke softly, not hesitating in his response, as he looked deep into her eyes, “And I can’t fail him again.”

Lucy was at a complete loss for words, eyes going wide-- what shocked her the most was hearing Emmet’s previous words being echoed before her-- not that she was entirely sure what it meant, even now.

“You haven’t. Not yet,” Lucy replied, offering a reassuring smile. “Let’s go get him back.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet was _terrified_.

Sure, it wasn’t the _worst_ situation he’d ever been in. But he had no idea who these people were, or what they had against him. At least with the events of TACOS Tuesday, he knew it was due to the piece of resistance being stuck to him. Obvious plot point, which is something apparently lacking here.

What he couldn’t understand is why they kept insisting he was Rex.

“For the last time, my name is Emmet--”

“Shut up,” one of the thugs interrupted, stopping outside of one of the building’s many rooms.

“You’ve caused us a lot of problems, mate,” he said as he pulled Emmet’s hair so that they were face to face. Emmet gritted his teeth from the pain, determined not to show any weakness in front of these… people.

Despite their words, he was becoming frustrated. Why wouldn’t they just _listen_ to him?

He slumped forward again when they released him, dropping his gaze to the floor. As he stared down at the reflective surface below him, all the pieces fell into place. No wonder they mistook him-- he was dressed just like Rex! He was wearing his clothes. Not only that, but he hadn’t shaved in the last few days, and his hair was that of someone who was still half asleep. Put that altogether...

Oh no.

This wasn’t good.

Before Emmet could protest again, he was lifted by the collar, and dragged into the next room. He reached for his shirt with his tied hands, struggling for air, ensuring he kept his eyes open and attentive of his surroundings. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down. He had no idea what these people wanted to do to him-- to _Rex._

They eventually stopped at the end of the room, throwing Emmet forward. He grunted as he fell to his knees, nearly toppling over.

“Here he is, as promised,” the first thug stated to the man in front of them.

“Yeah found him on the ship you mentioned,” the second chimed in.

The gruff man in front-- _the boss_ , Emmet guessed-- turned to him. His gaze was intense, and Emmet made sure to try his best to return it – he had to make sure he was tough in this situation.

After he was given a quick look up and down, the man didn’t appear impressed by him.

The room fell silent for a while, Emmet hearing nothing but the loud thudding of his heart in his ears. What were they going to do with him? No, he couldn’t think about that. He needed to stay calm, to wait for his friends to rescue them.

They were coming for him, surely...

The leader of the group moved quickly, rising to his feet and walking over, stopping directly in front of Emmet. He reached behind himself, and slowly pulled out a gun.

It was pointed directly at Emmet.

At this stage, he felt he was breathing so heavily he thought he might pass out. Yet he couldn’t get his eyes off the end of the barrel.

Was this how it was going to end? Was he really not going to see his friends, his family-- _Rex_ \-- ever again?

A gunshot rang out in the room, the sound echoing in his ears. He waited, expecting pain, yet, nothing happened. He felt like he was suffocating, the smell of gunpowder and blood filling the air around him.

Emmet turned to look over his shoulder, just as one of the men who brought him here fell to the ground.

Dead.

Emmet lets out a terrified sound at the sight.

“What was that for, boss?” the other thug shouted, sounding nearly as terrified as Emmet was.

The leader pulled out a flyer with his other hand-- the distinct face of Rex shown with one of his dumb smug grins. It was a wanted poster, with Rex’s name scrawled above it, next to the words _wanted: dead or alive._ A number was written beneath it... It was a _very_ large number.

It couldn’t be, could it?

Half a million dollars!?

He knew there were people after Rex, sure, but this… This was _insane!_

“He may look similar, but this ain’t him,” the boss shrugged.

The thug next to him stared at Emmet closely, then back at the poster, anger apparent on his face, as if it was Emmet’s fault for being in this situation. They should have listened to him in the first place. “Shit. What now?”

“We have no use for this one, then,” the leader of the group stated as he turned away, “Kill him.”

Emmet felt his heart still. This couldn’t be how it ends. This couldn’t be how Rex finds him. The two of them were finally making progress-- how could something like this happen, right now of all times?

“Wait--” he shouted, panic rising, “You do _not_ want to do that. You don’t want to piss him off. You know what he’s capable of.” His expression was stern, attempting to hide his fear.

The thug boss paused, gaze returning to the construction worker. He stepped over to him again, pulling out a knife and running it over Emmet’s cheeks. He tried not to flinch, jaw clenched as he closed his eyes, thinking about being anywhere but here.

“Sounds like you know Rex well. What are you to him, then?”

The knife is at his throat now, rising slowly to rest under his chin, the slightest amount of pressure threatening to draw blood.

“Important,” Emmet replied, now staring into his eyes, unblinking.

The other man continued to analyse him, considering his brief reply. After a moment, the knife withdrew. “We’ll use you as bait, then.”

“W-what!?” Emmet shouted, eyes wide.

“You said it yourself, you’re _important_. He’s probably already on his way here if that’s the case. Might as well use you as insurance.”

No… _No_! This was a trap. If Rex came here now-- surely he’d be killed. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Unless you’re lying,” the leader added with a grin.

Emmet shook his head, realising too late that the pain in his chest-- the quickening of his breath-- was a panic attack. He tried to get his breathing stable, focus his eyes on anything, but the world around him began to fade. He couldn’t pass out; he needed to focus-- _now!_

“You… can’t,” he protested weakly, before the world went black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, there's a reason Batman and Unikitty haven't been in this, which will be explained in the sequel when I eventually get around to sorting that out and begin writing it. I have not forgotten about them! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ
> 
> I love and appreciate comments, as I'm curious to know what you think.  
> Only two chapters left now, we're on the home stretch... :3


	11. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way long to write than I was expecting, think I'm burning out a little. I am determined to finish this though, I can't stand reading unfinished/abandoned fics so this will get finished one way or another :3

Walking in to the all too familiar saloon felt somewhat nostalgic to Rex, having spent most of his bounty hunting days here, regardless if he was currently working or not. After briefly surveying the surrounds, he headed straight for the bar, taking up an empty seat and waving down the bartender. The man appeared to recognise him, tipping his head as a greeting, as he poured him out a drink.

A scotch on the rocks-- his usual.

Rex hadn’t touched a drink since-- well, since _that_ night with Emmet. He’d made a promise to himself to start getting his shit together-- if not for him, then for Emmet, at least. He wasn’t about to go and ruin that yet, not until he saw him again and made sure he was safe.

This was for show. It would be pretty weird for a tough guy like him to come in here and order a tap water or soda-- the last thing he needed right now was any form of attention drawn to him. Other than the fact that he was already a wanted man, and he’d practically walked himself into the last place that he should be in such a case.

Rex looked up towards the bar, staring into the reflection of the mirror behind it. He watched as the door opened, a silent Lucy and Bad Cop striding in and moving to the other side of the establishment. They were doing a good job of blending in so far, but Rex was more worried about Bad Cop’s appearance-- sure, he was a tough guy and you’d be an idiot to get on his bad side, but he was still a cop, and they’re not particularly liked here.

They needed to get this over quick.

The main objective here was to rescue and secure Emmet, get him and his friends to safety, and that was it. Rex had thought about his options, the possible scenarios and ways this could all play out-- and nearly all of them ended with him handing himself over to the enemy. Or worse.

Rex would go in first, try to sort this out without getting violent. At least, for now. He knew these types of people, knew that they didn’t play fair, and would no doubt be lying through their teeth. There was always the chance that they’d hurt Emmet or not let him go-- he needed to prepare for that. He’d made a few different plans with the others for possible scenarios, but for now, they were here to blend in, and hope all hell doesn’t break out.

Either way, they were prepared.

Rex sighed, looking down at his drink as he shifted it around in his hand. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be kept waiting. He’d seen the cameras all around the area, he knew he was being watched, simply sitting and waiting here like the target he is. He turned his gaze to the right, noting a small group of rowdy looking locals eyeing him suspiciously and whispering to each other. Looked like there were more people interested in him than he’d first guessed.

He flinched slightly at the sound of the phone ringing beneath the counter, only briefly as it was answered. “You’re expected,” the bartender commented, gesturing to the door near the back of the room.

As much as he wanted to run, to get to Emmet as soon as he could-- he stayed in place, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself. After a moment, he walked over to the exit nonchalantly, unsure of where it may lead to and what was going to happen.

The elevator trip felt like an eternity. He watched the number on the screen slowly ride to the top, each second making him more nervous than the last. Rex’s heart was racing, adrenaline pumping-- he had to make sure Emmet was okay before he could even think about relaxing.

As he turned the next corner of the corridor, he came to an abrupt stop, staring in horror as he saw Emmet before him. He was being held around the neck by someone he didn’t recognise, gun pointed to his skull-- he looked as if he might cry.

The younger man’s eyes were wide, staring directly at Rex, as if he was screaming for him to leave him and get to safety, but rescue him at the same time. It was then that Rex noted the large gash on the construction worker’s forehead, definitely from a recent wound. The sight enraged Rex to the point that his hands began to hurt from clenching his fists-- if he had a choice in the matter, he’d kill every last one of these bastards just for that.

_No one hurts Emmet._

“Rex!” the younger man yelled, a mixture of relief, sadness and horror combined.

He shot Emmet a firm look, as if trying to convey his message without words. There were so many things he wanted to say and do, privacy not currently being an option to say them in. The most important thing was to apologise, knowing how this was going to most likely end for both of them.

“You have me. Release him _now_ ,” he demanded to the man in the centre of the room, assuming he was the one in charge.

A conjoined laughter echoed throughout the room, sending a shiver down his spine. That couldn’t be good. Clearly he wasn’t’ in on the obvious joke here.

“That was the plan, originally-- but now, considering how _darn cute_ he is...” a pause, then a grin, turning into something sinister. “I think we might keep him around.”

This was it. This was the worst case scenario. He needed to think, _fast_.

“Get your hands off him, _now_ ,” Rex shouted, as threatening as possibly could be. “ _Don’t make me say it again._ ”

At this rate, he’d need to--

Their conversation and his thoughts were cut short, as an unfamiliar metallic sound interrupted his next words. He glanced to the ground to see what it was-- a grenade passed by his feet, rolling a few more metres in front of him before stopping. The room was silent for all but a few seconds, as the reality of the situation hit.

“Get down!” Lucy shouted from behind them.

Rex didn’t need to be told twice-- his body going into autopilot as he turned to Emmet, his only purpose to protect his younger self before--

He was too late-- the shock of the explosion sending him off his feet and to the ground. Smoke and debris littered the enclosed room, Rex narrowly avoiding parts of the ceiling as they fell. His eyes struggled to adjusted, choosing instead to focus on the sounds-- he doubted the explosion killed anyone, but if he was lucky, at least some of them might have been knocked out.

“Let go of me--” Emmet yelled through the fog, desperately pulling at the arm around his neck to no avail.

As gunfire passed overheard, Rex leaped at towards the construction worker, knocking the thug holding him back as Emmet was released. He quickly jumped onto the attacker, holding him by the shirt as he punched his face repeatedly.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” he said with pure rage in his voice. “Mother fuc--”

Rex didn’t finish his sentence, feeling a rough tug on the back of his vest, causing him to lose his balance. He paused, turning to look back at Emmet, his expression one of panic, as he urged him to stop.

Shit-- he was so consumed with rage he’d almost forgotten why he was here.

“Come on, we need to go!” Emmet pleaded. “ _Now!_ ”

Before Rex could respond, he saw movement in the distance, not too far from them. He could see clearer now, with the dust and smoke dissipating-- and it was someone who was definitely not on their side. They were armed, and aiming right at them.

Rex didn’t even have time to think or speak-- tackling Emmet to the ground quickly and with a little too much force, finding cover behind some nearby debris. The younger man grunted as he rolled off of him-- Rex making a pained sound, clutching at his shoulder as blood stained his hand and clothing.

“Rex!?” Emmet gasped, pressing on to the wound, “You’re hurt--”

“Yeah,” he gritted out in response, trying to hold onto the wound as if it would lessen the pain. “Feels like it.”

The construction worker ducked down again as more shots flew overhead, holding Rex close to him. Their cover here wasn’t going to last long, even with Lucy and Bad Cop helping them out. They needed to move, before reinforcements started showing up.

“We need to get out of here,” Emmet stated, as he struggled to pull Rex up gently. They didn’t have time to think, or plan their next move-- then needed to get to the door, and figure out how to get back to their ship.

Rex winced in pain as Emmet attempted to sit him upright, reaching for his good arm and bringing it around his neck. The younger man’s arm was firmly around his waist, holding him in place. He was beginning to feel a little delirious, as to why, he wasn’t sure-- but the look of determination on Emmet’s face was positively _adorable_.

As Rex weighted up his options, and the chances of them escaping together, especially in his current bleeding state-- he knew what he needed to do. He felt his head fall forward a bit, finding it hard to keep it upright, as he turned to look at Emmet.

“You need to go,” Rex said with a sad smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Shock spread on Emmet’s features, as his grip on him tightened. “No! I’m not leaving you here.”

“They’ll keep coming…” Rex coughed, feeling his strength leaving him. “I’m dead weight; you won’t make it with me--”

“No!” the construction worker yelled, startling both of them. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m not leaving you. Not now, and not later.”

Rex shut his mouth. The younger man’s words were bolder than what he was used to hearing, but they were passionate more than anything else. But he wasn’t going to give up yet. He needed to be sure that Emmet understood.

“They won’t stop until I’m dead,” he stared deep into Emmet’s eyes as he spoke. He had to make sure he knew what they were in for. “They’ll keep following us.”

“Then we’ll disappear-- we’ll travel where they can’t find us!” Emmet insisted, appearing to become frustrated with Rex’s attempts to get him to leave. “We’ll find a way. Together.”

The time traveller sighed, unable to stop himself from smiling at Emmet’s sincerity. There was no use arguing with him, which came as no surprise to him. He should know better by now, after what they’d been through together the last few weeks. But he could at least say he tried.

“Okay, Em. Let’s go.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet was glad that Rex was finally coming around to realising that it was useless to argue with him. He was also surprised at the older man’s words, how he still seemed to consider himself so unwanted, so _disposable_ \-- as if Emmet would possibly ever even _consider_ leaving him behind, or leaving him at all.

In fact, he suspected that Rex was planning that from the start-- he’d probably gone into the rescue mission simply planning to hand himself over as the solution. He’d have to have another stern conversation with him once they got out of here.

Emmet held Rex firmly, as the two crouched behind their cover. He looked around, taking in as much of their surroundings as possible, calculating the best possible route and timing. There were at least three hostiles left, judging from the sounds of gunfire, now focusing on Bad Cop and Lucy, who both stood near the door they had entered, receiving heavy fire.

He couldn’t risk something happening to his friends, they’d already put themself in enough trouble to help him get this far.

“Now’s our chance,” Rex whispered to Emmet, bringing him out of his thoughts. The two of them exchanging a determined look, as they braced themselves to run faster than they had even done before.

The next few minutes were a blur, his body fighting against every pain receptor in an attempt to get to safety before everything gave out. The sounds of explosions and gunfire caused a constant ringing in his ears, the words being shouted behind them hard to decipher. They couldn’t risk taking the elevator, especially considering how many people would be there to greet them on the other end. They chose to go down the corridor, one turning to another-- the stairs were the next best option.

Emmet didn’t recall just how many flights they ran down, each one a threat to trip them over as their legs struggled to keep up with their quick pace. The two of them stopped, only briefly-- catching their breath as they exchanged glances. Lucy and Bad Cop caught up with them not too soon after, thankfully both appearing relatively unscathed during the fight. He was thankful that this rescue mission was turning out better than he expected-- but they weren’t safe yet.

He turned to Rex, who was looking positively terrible, weighing heaving on his shoulder. Emmet readjusted his grip on the other, a sense of determination coming over him. He was going to get all of them out of this, alive-- and he was going to show Rex just how much he was worth it.

“Come on, we’re nearly there!” Lucy said, patting Emmet’s shoulder. “We can celebrate once we’re safe.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Within moments of boarding the ship, they were off-- a direct course back home. Emmet never knew he could miss it so much-- the thought of being back in his soft, warm bed was overwhelmingly comforting to him.

“We made it…” Emmet breathed, adrenaline high from the mix of danger and intense cardio. He was so relieved that they’d escaped, his silent doubt previously weighing heavily on his mind.

He was standing in the centre of the ship, still shaking from the adrenaline, ears ringing from the sounds of gunfire, using his energy in an attempt to catch his breath. With all eyes back on him, the rest of his friends crowded around him, offering their concern and patting him on the back. He merely waved it off with a smile.

Emmet touched his forehead, recoiling as he felt the pain radiating from it. He could check his injuries later, once they were back on Apocalypseburg. He’d be able to survive another few hours.

“Are you alright, Emmet?” Lucy asked with concern, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, as she studied his injuries.

He nodded, placing a hand over hers. “I am now.”

She pulled him into a tight embrace, perhaps a little more than was necessary. But he didn’t complain, relishing in the human contact that he’d been absent from since his hardships of the last day. He was smiling from ear to ear, so glad to be safe, back with his friends, his family-- and looking forward to going home.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Towards the back of the ship, Rex smiled.

He was glad this rescue mission was a success - even though it was Rex’s fault that this happened in the first place. He sighed-- he couldn’t let Emmet live like this, the constant threat of danger, just because of him-- because of his _existence_. It wasn’t fair to any of them.

Rex made a decision then and there-- as soon as they were back, and safe, he’d find a way to slip away, quietly. Emmet would be upset, that’s for certain, but he’d get over it before long. He would realise that he’s being held back. He’d…

He’d…

The time traveller blinked rapidly, as black spots formed in his vision - his train of thought escaping from him. He grasped for the wall nearest to him, away from the bustle of the others as they checked on his younger self with care. The pain in his arm was beginning to numb, as he pressed the palm of his other hand onto the wound.

He looked down at his arm, vision feeling dizzy from the movement.

It was… so red. His vest, his arm, his gloves, his hands…

That’s… probably not a good thing.

“Rex?” he heard a familiar voice ask, but it refused to register.

He tried to turn, to look-- the movement causing him to feel unbalanced as he forgot where his feet were. He made an attempt to say something, what that was exactly, he wasn’t sure.

The last thing that he recalled was the floor of the ship up close to his face, before passing out.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

A conjoined gasp echoed throughout the ship.

“Rex!” Emmet yelled, barely making it over to the other in time as he fell. He pulled the older man into his lap, pressing on to his wound. “No, no--” his breath hitched as he felt panic rise within him, “Come on, wake up--”

Lucy, having witnessed Emmet’s plea, turned to Benny promptly, “We need to get to the Space Temple, _fast_ ,” she stated with urgency. “There’s no way we’ll make it to Apocalypseburg at this rate.”

Benny straightened up, answering with a nod before getting to work on the main console, “Come on B, I need a hand,” he called out to his companion.

Mayhem was by Lucy’s side quickly, pulling out her phone with haste. “I’ll call ahead, let them know to expect us.”

Lucy nodded, eyes returning to Emmet and Rex as she felt her heart sink. She couldn’t stand seeing him so upset.

“Wake up, _please_ ,” Emmet asked helplessly, hands digging into the other’s vest.

She moved over to the construction workekr, kneeling down and ripping open the ship’s med kit. She rifled around, quickly finding what she was after. After unwrapping the bandages, she handed to Emmet, snapping him out of his panicked trance.

“T-thanks,” he said, quickly applying pressure to the wound.

Lucy looked down at Rex-- his expression was softer than she’d ever seen before. He had been so selfless in his actions, all to protect Emmet. For that, she was thankful. Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as she had first thought. Perhaps, this was part of his path to redeeming himself.

The two sat in silence, Emmet continuing to cradle the older man, on the verge of tears but not having the time to be upset. She had never realised just how deeply Emmet cared for him until now, and she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing him lose someone who he cared for.

They had to make it through this. All of them.

“Please be okay,” Emmet whispered, head low. “You can’t die…”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet hated hospitals nearly as much as Lucy did.

He knew it would be inevitable for him to return to one, but these circumstances were different to what he was expecting. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, time beginning to feel like an illusion. It took him by surprise when he realised that he was no longer waiting here alone.

“Emmet!” Queen Watevra said in surprise, rushing over to him and pulling him in to a crushing hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

The two of them hadn’t spoken much since the events of the space temple, but one thing Emmet was certain of was that Watevra held a particularly soft spot for him. Even after he had destroyed the wedding, she had said to him that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing-- in fact, she seemed almost _thrilled_ at the thought of organising another wedding.

Guess you can’t have too many these days.

Considering Emmet’s reasoning for doing what he did, and all due to false understandings implied from Rex, she was almost taken aback by the level of destruction he would cause in the name of saving his friends. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong-- but in the end, it had helped them all come together, almost like some type of unusual extended family.

“I’m sorry, for causing so much trouble,” he said sheepishly, as he pulled away from the embrace.

“Don’t go blaming yourself for something out of your control,” she started, taking a seat next to him and averting her eyes. “I’m... glad, that Rex was able to find you. I’m not sure what we would have done otherwise.”

Emmet smiled, “I didn’t doubt him for a second-- or any of you, in fact. But he’s... changed. For the better, since everything went down on Undar.”

“I agree that what he did was selfless-- this time. You... mean a great deal to him, it seems.”

He blushed, surprised by her words-- but perhaps he could use this as an opportunity to bring him up. “Please, Watevra. He needs a second chance. You’re the only person I know who can help him.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she replied with a dull expression.

“Look, he’s...” Emmet trailed off, considering the best way to approach his words. There was no easy way to do this, and there was so much to tell, so much to explain-- about everything. Their past, his true identity, what he had done before they’d even met.

So he did just that. He told her everything.

About himself, his friends, his abandonment and time travelling-- Rex’s self destructive behaviour, and even--

Emmet even confessed to his feelings for him, as much as it might make the situation worse. But he couldn’t lie-- not now. Not about this.

Eventually, he stopped speaking, the room entering an awkward and overstayed silence. He waited patiently, knowing that it was a lot to take in, for anyone. He had answered many questions she had, but perhaps only created more in the process. But it was a start. A little empathy was what Rex needed most right now.

Watevra turned to him after a few moments, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, with a brief smile. “I’ll see what I can do,” she replied simply.

It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing, and Emmet was more thankful than she’d ever know. He knew how bad the situation was, and that it would be a miracle for it to work out, but he couldn’t give up hope, especially not now.

Rex was important to him, but most of all-- he deserved a second chance.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he flinched in surprise when she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Oh! You know Emmet, all things considered-- You’re technically considered royalty here now,” the Queen was beaming as she spoke, changing the mood that was hanging over the room.

“H-huh?” he questioned in surprise, his mind struggling to comprehend her words. “How’s that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I am royalty, and therefore, so are you. Also-- just because I say so.”

Emmet couldn’t argue with that logic, as strange as it seemed. “I guess, when you put it that way. But... I don’t think I’m cut out for royalty,” he shrugged half-heartedly.

Watevra laughed, “It’s not for everybody. It doesn’t mean you need to have any responsibilities of that type if you don’t want to. But you’re more than welcome to visit and stay anytime.”

“I really appreciate that,” he replied, overwhelmed by her generosity and thoughtfulness.

The Queen smiled as she got to her feet. “Well, I’d better take my leave-- royal duties, and all that,” she hummed, looking thoughtful. “There’s a ship waiting outside once you wish to depart. If you need anything, please let me know.”

Emmet was taken aback, unsure how to thank her or begin to repay her for her kindness. “I-- can’t thank you enough for your help, Watevra.”

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, and one last thing--” she turned back on her way to the door. “Make sure Rex finds more... suitable work in future, okay?”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex woke slowly, gradually, taking note of the sounds and sights around him.

He could hear the chirp of birds in the distance, and the persistent soft beep of something-- his heart rate, most likely. As his eyesight slowly returned, what he saw was different to what he was expecting. He knew he was in a hospital bed, that much was obvious, but everything else just felt a little... off.

The walls of the room were a mixture of pale red, pink and blue colours, with no particular pattern that he could decipher. It appeared almost shiny, in a way, like glitter.

Rex’s mind screeched to a halt at his own thought, realising that he was, in fact, not back at Apocalypseburg as he had first guessed.

No. No, this was much, _much_ worse.

As he attempted to sit upright, he felt pain shoot through him, originating in his right shoulder by the feel of it. He turned to look at it awkwardly, placing a cautious hand over the bandages, causing him to flinch.

“What the...” he questioned to himself, struggling to remember how he’d ended up here.

A knock at the doorway to his room startled him more violently than was probably intended, causing him to grunt at the pain.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.”

As his eyes focused, he saw that he was in the presence of none other than Watevra, Queen of the Systar System. She had taken a human form, wearing an intricate and overly colourful dress, complete with crown. General Mayhem stood by the door in silent attention.

Rex nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of them, continuing to struggle upright. He felt so weak and vulnerable the Queen’s presence, flashes of their previous not-so-friendly encounters hitting him full force, as a wave of sudden familiar guilt made him feel nauseous.

“Be careful, you’re still injured. We’re not here to hurt you,” the Queen said with a raised hand.

He stilled, letting out a few quick, ragged breaths as he considered her words. He answered her gaze, but said nothing in return-- his nerves running in overdrive. He wasn’t sure what to say or do in response, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Do you remember how you got here?” she asked, taking a few steps to the end of his bed and analysing his chart.

Rex’s eyes narrowed. His thoughts and memories felt like a cloudy mess. They were home, on Apocalypseburg. He was staying on his ship. He was... attacked. He was on a mission to save Emmet. Both he and Emmet were--

“Emmet… Wait, Emmet-- Is he okay!?” Rex shouted the question, coughing shortly after at the sudden use of his voice. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Relax, he’s fine. Just a few cuts and bruises,” Watevra said with a smile. “He’s been here visiting you every day.”

Rex relaxed, lying back down just slightly, enough to get comfortable. “And where’s ‘here’?”

“The medical wing of the Space Temple. You’ve been here for a week. The wound became infected and it took a while for the drugs to kick in. You should be fine now.”

All of that made sense. What didn’t make sense was why Watevra, of all people, was here, in front of him.

“And you’re here because… you’re concerned for my wellbeing?” the sarcasm was heavy in his voice, a mask for his fear. He was gripping tightly to the sheets pooled around him, as a way to manage his conflicting emotions.

The Queen sighed, “You know, I’ve spent a lot of time these past weeks thinking about what to do with you, and how the court proceedings would play out. However, after what we’ve been through these last few days…” she trailed off, appearing to be deep in thought. “In light of recent events, we’ve decided to drop the charges against you.”

Rex was perplexed, wondering if he’d misheard her. “You... can do that?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Yes. I am Queen, after all,” she smirked with a wave of her hand. “That includes your bounty, too. Completely gone. I made sure of it.”

The time traveller continued to stare at her, letting the flood of information sink in to his still addled mind. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again, jaw clenching. Was this a dream? Was this the afterlife? Was there something seriously wrong with the drugs they were putting in his system?

This... this couldn’t possibly be reality.

“You’re a free man,” Watevra added.

His brow furrowed. Free? Him? No... that’s not possible. There’s no way...

He could understand being a Queen of a Star System and having certain connections and power, but this all seemed too much. She must have had to pull some _insane_ strings to make this happen.

“But… why?” Rex asked, unsure of what else to say or how else to make sense of it.

Watevra turned away, heading towards the window in his room. As she looked out, over the city, she replied, “Emmet is important to me, too. He cares for you-- that much is evident to me. He believes you truly can - or have - changed, for the better.” She glanced over her shoulder before continuing, “You also saved his life, at the risk of your own. For that, and all else considered… you have my thanks.”

“I…” he started, unable to find the right words. He wondered what Emmet must have told her while he was out.

“But I also care for Emmet’s happiness--” the Queen continued, “which means you. Keep in mind; I’m doing this for him.”

Rex nodded, “Understood.”

“Don’t make me regret this.” Watevra’s words were firm, eyes fierce. She approached cautiously, offering out a hand-- a simple gesture.

She was offering him a truce.

Rex didn’t think twice, accepting the hand with his own in a firm shake.

“Good choice,” Watevra said. “I hope the next time we meet, it is under different circumstances.”

With that, she turned to leave, nodding at Mayhem, but stopping by the door. She glanced at Rex one last time on the way out. “You take good care of him, now, won’t you?”

It was a statement, not a question, to which Rex immediately nodded. He didn’t have to be told that twice.

“I will.”

They were the most sincere words he’d spoken in a long time.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After a few hours of being awake, Rex was certain that he was feeling much better. So much so that he had to get out of there. The colourful walls and smell of disinfectant was making him feel uncomfortable. He never thought he’d miss the thought of staying in his spaceship-- nice, quiet dark... But right now he could go for something more familiar.

For now, he’d just rest his eyes a little longer. At least until these drugs were out of his system. He still felt a little out of it, even with the conversation he’d just had.

Rex wasn’t sure when he had last dozed off in the bed, but when he woke up, the warm colours of dusk were seeping through the window of his room. He’d gotten so used to not having windows on his ship he’d nearly forgotten how nice it looked.

A soft hum startled him back to reality-- it was Emmet, who was resting on his crossed arms as a pillow, sound asleep on the side of Rex’s bed. He looked so… peaceful and innocent. As if it was a crime for Rex to disturb his sleep.

That didn’t stop him though.

Rex placed a gentle hand on Emmet’s head, ruffling his hair, “Hey, Em.”

“Mm… Rex?” the younger man rubbed his eyes with a yawn as he looked up. “You’re awake!”

Emmet practically climbed on to the bed in search of a hug, which Rex happily obliged. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable or roomy, but they stayed like that for a while, Emmet lying half on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around the older man-- taking care not to aggravate his recent injuries.

“Did you want to go?” Emmet asked with a slight slur, which then turned into a yawn.

Rex smiled, running his hand through Emmet’s hair again. He was so comfortable, and this was… nice. Just the two of them. Finally. After everything. He wanted to stay like this for as long as he could.

“First thing in the morning, we’ll head home,” he replied softly. “Let’s get some shut-eye.”

The younger man nodded his head in agreement, snuggling into Rex’s chest, “Good. I’m tired…”

“I’m...” he started, resting his hands comfortably around Emmet’s shoulders. “I’m... sorry. For letting you get hurt.”

The younger man shuffled, sitting up in Rex’s lap. His expression was curious, but he said nothing as he stared into the older man’s eyes. Instead of a response, he opted to lean forward, running a hand across Rex’s cheek, and pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

He pulled back after a moment, his signature smile on his features. “I knew you’d come get me.”

Rex chuckled, cupping his face. “Of course I would.”

Emmet hummed, rolling off slightly to the side to try to make room for both of them. Rex moved over as much as he could, as the construction worker got comfortable on his side, spooning him as he kicked his feet under the blanket, arm resting on his chest.

“Good night, Em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be much smut in the next and final chapter. This also means that it may take a little longer to finish than the others, but it will get here within a few weeks I hope.
> 
> Also depending on how I feel afterwards, I might post a 13th chapter that's just a long epilogue, instead of a sequel. Will see how I go.


	12. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, wow... I can't believe I've actually gotten to the end of this thing... Finally. Well, at least until the next story in this series!
> 
> Please note the big update on tags, yes there is a lot of smut here... and hopefully more in the sequels... Apologies in advance for the switching points of view, I found it hard to write around... But I guess I just need more practice, hehe... I feel like I'm taking a one way ticket to hell for writing Lego smut.
> 
> Also just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has commented, you don't know how much that means to me! <3
> 
> Enjoy :3

****

The following morning came quicker than Rex would have liked.

He panicked for a brief second-- forgetting where he was momentarily, until the pain in his shoulder came as a reminder. He let out a quiet groan, hoping not to wake Emmet, who was still happily dozing next to him.

It was moments like this that Rex wished he wasn’t crippled by his injuries-- he wanted desperately to pull him in for a tight hug. But that would have to wait.

By the time he regained his bearings around him, Rex realised they weren’t alone. Lucy was in front of him, eyes wide as if she had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time-- which was _partially_ true.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Just dropping some things off. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Rex couldn’t help but smile. It was the first time that she looked at him like he was a person, not some… _monster_. He simply gave her an awkward thumbs-up as she swiftly left the room, his other arm still wrapped around Emmet, hand resting on his lower back.

Rex stayed in silence for a little while longer, appreciating Emmet's sleeping face and warmth. He didn't want to wake him, at least not yet. He could still see how tired he looked; another hour or so couldn't hurt.

The time traveller glanced to his left, seeing a card on the side table that he hadn't noticed before. He reached over carefully to bring it into view. Rather than having the common 'get well soon' message, it instead said 'adios!'.

Rex chuckled, that sounded like Benny's sense of humour if he remembered him correctly. And that he did.

He opened the card, reading the brief message out in his head, imagining the dumb smile the spaceman would have had on his face while writing it. It was complete with little crudely drawn space ships, astronauts, and planets in the empty spaces.

_Rex,_

_Thanks for your help in getting Emmet back in one piece. I owe you one._

_I've done a bit of work on your ship while you've been out. Hope you don't mind. Let me know what you think of it when you see it._

_There's still work to be done, though, so you'd better be one your feet soon to help me out._

_Ben_

_P.S. -- Marty's a good boy. He looks forward to seeing you when you get back._

Rex blinked, reading the last line again.

 _Shit_ \-- he was so out of it yesterday he'd nearly forgotten. Emmet mustn't have though-- he'd probably told the others to take care of his raptor in the meantime. The line about his ship perplexed him though. Perhaps Benny was referring to the damage done to the Rexcelsior in the blast. If that was the case, he'd need all the help he could get in patching it up.

He wondered... would they be able to make it space-worthy again? The thought of taking the Rexcelsior out on an adventure made him giddy with anticipation. Perhaps Emmet would want to come along... or perhaps not. He’d have to ask.

It wasn’t long before his companion finally roused from his sleep, stretching awkwardly along the bed-for-one with a yawn. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he stared up at Rex, expression breaking out into a big smile.

“Let’s get you home.”

 _Home_. That sounded nice.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Here,” Emmet said, placing pile of now-clean clothes on the end of the bed. “Finally got these back. It took quite a while to get them clean.” He stood there for a few seconds in silence, before turning to the door. “I’ll be outside.”

“Wait, Em--” Rex started, catching the other's attention before he could leave the room. “I could use a little help...”

He gestured to his folded clothes, then back to his injured shoulder, still barely able to move it comfortably. At this point, an extra set of hands is exactly what he needed to not spend the next hour trying to do it himself.

“If you... don't mind.”

Emmet flushed, face turning a shade of pink as he averted his eyes, “Yeah-- sure, of course!” He added a little too quickly, closing the door to give them some privacy.

He worked carefully, pulling the shirt and vest over his shoulders and buttoning them up, whilst avoiding causing damage as best he could. He was very gentle, which came as no surprise to Rex. It was one of the things he liked most about Emmet-- how kind and caring he was, even in the worst situations.

As the younger man worked, Rex stared at him intently. He was so close, his eyes focused on the task at hand. He could see how tired he looked now, as if he’d barely gotten a good night’s rest all week. His hair was messy, with bags under his eyes.

Rex’s hands fidgeted by his sides, unsure of what to do with them in the meantime. Even though the two of them had shared a bed last night, practically spooning, he still wanted to hold him, to rest his hands on his arms, his hips-- to pull him in for a gentle kiss, and--

The two of them startled in unison as there was a knock at the door, both turning towards the sound with wide eyes.

“Emmet, are you there?” asked a familiar voice. “Are you awake?”

It was Lucy-- most likely there to check up on them, or see if they were up yet. In fact, it was almost noon and he hadn’t even realised.

“Lucy!” Emmet yelled, louder than intended, as he opened the door. The force of the hug as he latched onto her nearly sent the two of them to the ground.

“Hey, Emmet,” she replied with a laugh, wrapping her hands around him. “Glad to see you out of that mood you’ve been in all week.”

He pulled back with an awkward chuckle, “Yeah, well-- you know me. I’m not a patient person. I tend to worry too much...”

Rex glanced at the two of them, deciding it best to let them catch up without him disturbing them. Thankfully he’d managed to finish getting dressed before Lucy had barged in, and as far as he could tell, any of their other belongings were already packed up and ready to go.

The three of them headed off in the direction of the space dock, searching for the temporary ship they had been granted by the Queen. Rex walked behind the other two, trying his best to give them a little privacy, but ending up eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Are you heading back with us, or--?” Emmet asked with curiosity.

“Not _quite_ yet,” she replied, averting her eyes a moment. “Sweet and I have some things to organise before we head back. But we’ll only be a day or two behind you.” She smiled, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “We’ll catch up soon, once we’re all back together, okay?”

Emmet placed his hand over hers. “Sounds like a deal.” He smiled, pulling away after a moment. “We’ll see you soon.”

After a brief goodbye, Emmet turned with a final wave as he joined Rex on their temporary ship. It was surprisingly large, considering it was just the two of them. The colour scheme was very bright and glittery, coming as no surprise to either of them, considering how they like to decorate in the Systar System.

“When you said we had a spaceship, I wasn’t expecting something so--” Rex paused, waving his hand around and he struggled to find the right word. “-- _fancy_.”

“Do you... think you can fly the ship home?” Emmet asked sheepishly. He was at a complete loss of confidence since his failure and near death experience when he attempted to fly through the Stair Gate last time.

Rex appeared to pick up his concern, sporting one of his signature grins. It was almost as if he was back to his old self again. For that, Emmet was thankful.

“No worries, kiddo,” he said with a wink and far too much confidence for someone who’d been out cold for nearly a week. “I got this.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex was relieved at how short the trip home had been. It was so long since he’d had the chance to pilot a ship, and he could say with confidence that he missed it dearly. He couldn’t wait to get back out, to regain his freedom of sailing through the galaxy in his own ship.

Yet, at the thought of it, he was riddled with anxiety. He wondered if he’d be able to leave-- mostly, his concern was from Emmet. Would the construction worker come with him, or would he insist on having Rex stay here, with him, grounded on this planet? On one hand, Rex wanted to be wherever Emmet was, but on the other--

The thought of being trapped in one place made him cringe. It didn’t matter if he was confined to a prison cell, a space ship, or an entire planet-- it still felt like imprisonment to him.

It was too early to tell at this point. They still needed to settle in, to heal up and get back to their regular old selves. Rex could feel it, in his posture, and his strength-- it had taken one hell of a turn since being in hospital. Missing out on this many days of decent food and workout sessions had made him feel weak. He was sure he’d lost a decent amount of muscle mass, and he knew it was going to be one hell of a trip getting back to where he was.

Not only that, he’d managed to grow quite the beard while he was out. It was... interesting. He was yet to decide whether he liked it or not, being unable to remember the last time he had sported such a look. Unfortunately, it proved to be a rather irritating addition to his face, causing him to itch at it in annoyance at ever opportune moment.

Shit, he _really_ needed to shave.

His thought process was brought to a halt as they landed not far from where the Rexcelsior currently resided, stepping out of the ship to take in its sheer majestic size.

“Wow,” Rex breathed, looking up at the surprising amount of work that had been done to his ship since he’d been gone. “That’s new.”

The large hole that had previously been in the side of the ship was now mostly covered, in what appeared to be a variety of spare parts from other ships. It stuck out from the navy and green colours that defined the original Rexcelsior, but it did the job-- at least well enough to be inhabitable. It would be left to be seen as to whether or not the ship would ever be space-worthy again.

“Benny sure has been busy,” Emmet commented, looking up as he joined him. “We’ll have to thank him later.”

Rex smiled with a nod of agreement, pulling Emmet a bit closer with an arm around his neck. “I’m just glad we’re home.”

He felt the younger man lean into his touch, curling an arm around his waist as he returned the gesture.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s get settled in quick-- I could really do with another lazy movie night.”

The request was one that Rex couldn’t argue with. He couldn’t wait to get Emmet alone with him-- an opportunity to relax, hold him close, and let his fears and anxieties wash away. He was so glad that the events of the past few weeks were over-- hopefully permanently, but he couldn’t be sure.

He knew there were plenty of people he’d pissed off over the years, and could no doubt be looking for some revenge. But Rex couldn’t waste his time concerning himself over such possibilities. He was here, at home, with Emmet-- and that was all that mattered.

Regardless, Rex was going to protect Emmet with his life, and ensure no one came between them again.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The door to the ship was barely closed before Rex found himself in a warm embrace, Emmet’s arms locked behind his back in a vice-like grip. After the initial surprise dissipated, he returned the hug, holding the younger man close to him, nuzzling into his hair.

“I missed you,” Emmet mumbled into his neck. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rex reassured, turning his head slightly. “It’s my fault-- I’ll make up for it.”

“Don’t say that. There’s no way you could have possibly known, that--“

“I know,” the time traveller interrupted. “But I should have planned for the worst. You never know what’s out there.”

Emmet sighed. “Is it bad that I want to keep you all to myself?” he asked sheepishly, words coming out muffled by their closeness.

“Don’t think anyone’s going to fight you on that,” Rex laughed, running a reassuring hand down his back.

“Good...”

Emmet looked up at him, words trailing off and becoming forgotten. Rex found himself becoming lost in his eyes, marvelling in the deep emerald colour. The younger man was looking at him in a way that he wasn’t familiar with-- he looked as if he had a question, a request, but couldn’t quite find the words.

“Is there-- I mean, are you...okay?” Rex asked with concern, feeling more nervous the longer the silence lasted.

He received a blush in response, watch Emmet turn his head away, but remain in close proximity. He held onto Rex’s hands firmly, bringing them together in front of him as he brought his gaze back to him once more.

“I’ve changed my mind,” the construction worker started, leaning his forehead into Rex’s chest. “Take me to bed.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex didn’t waste any time, lips finding Emmet’s as his hands held him close. The two of them stumbled over each other as they found their way to the bedroom, knocking over everything in their path and not caring in the slightest.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me,” Rex said when they finally parted.

“I’ve got some idea,” Emmet replied in a snarky tone. He pushed him on to the mattress, moving him so that Rex was sitting upright, back against the head of the bed. “I’ll take the lead, then,” the younger man replied with surprising confidence. “Didn’t even get your shirt off last time.”

Rex laughed, “Go ahead. Do whatever you want,” he offered.

There was pause. “Anything?”

The lust in the younger man’s eyes nearly drove him over the edge then and there.

“Yeah,” Rex replied breathlessly, unable to form coherent sentences at this point.

Emmet settled on his thighs, straddling the older man as he reached for his face. He took the opportunity to grind their hips together, making noises of pleasure in unison as they both felt weak in the knees. He kissed the time traveller on instinct, body trying it’s best to get closer to the other.

“Here, let me...” Emmet offered. Rex watched him pull back just enough to get his hands on Rex’s clothes-- fingers quickly making work at the buttons and his vest and shirt, fumbling slightly as they worked too fast to keep up with each other.

Emmet licked his lips as he pulled apart his partner’s vest, pushing up the undershirt to get a good look at what lied beneath. His hand mapped out a path over his chest, enjoying the curves and curly hair as it slipped through his fingers. His hands continued to travel downwards, as he shuffled down the bed, hands moving to Rex’s hips.

“A-are you sure?” the time traveller stuttered, nerves beginning to show. He was starting to feel inexperienced due to his extended dry patch, but also concerned-- he didn’t want to rush into anything they weren’t ready for. But at the same time he didn’t think he could wait any longer.

Emmet simply smiled as him as he nuzzled his face into the front of Rex’s pants, causing Rex to let out a moan. He pulled back a little-- just enough to bring his hands to the aforementioned clothing blocking his path, as he unzipped them swiftly.

As confident as Emmet may appear, or not appear, he was more nervous than he’d even been in his life. He had so many thoughts flying through his head, so many concerns, and so many worries that he’d screw this up-- he decided it best to switch off and try go with the flow.

He used both hands to pull Rex’s briefs down and out of the way, as his cock sprang free from the confinement of his clothes. Emmet reached out and gripped it firmly at the base, eyes flicking up to stare at Rex’s flustered face. The older man seemed unable to look at him, as a hand came up to cover his eyes.

Emmet chuckled softly as he moved his hand up and down the length, licking his lips. Fuck, he’d thought about this so much over the last few days, and now that it was finally happening, he could barely keep himself under control. He leaned down to meet his hand, licking up the side slowly, feeling Rex’s thighs tense next to him at his actions. That was a good sign-- he must be doing _something_ right. He moved his hand down to the base again, taking that moment to part his lips, circling his tongue around the head before he swallowed him in one fluid motion.

Rex let out a loud moan of surprise, followed by swearing under his breath-- hand finding Emmet’s hair and holding him tight. He’d underestimated his own ability already, finding it hard to get even half of it down his throat before choking. Instead, he focused on what he could do, slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling of having someone else’ dick in his mouth, as he tried to avoid contact with his teeth.

Emmet felt his own cock becoming impatient as he worked, still trapped and neglected underneath his clothing. He’d get to it soon enough, but right now, he wanted to focus purely on Rex and the sounds he was making.

Rex found it _very_ difficult to believe that Emmet hadn’t done this before.

“Shit-- wait--!” The hand in Emmet’s hair pulled him back, releasing his hold from Rex’s dick. “Sorry, just-- don’t want to finish just yet.”

The construction worker was catching his breath, nodding as he did so. Rex took the opportunity to pull him back up, closer to him-- hands travelling to his hips as he caressed him.

“Let’s get this off,” he said as he tugged at the side of Emmet’s shirt.

“I, uh--” The younger man’s hands were on his in a flash, pushing his clothes back down with a look of embarrassment. “D-do you mind if I keep it on? Just... the shirt, I mean.”

Rex studied his expression. Was he really... _nervous_? No, it wasn’t that-- he was _shy_. In front of him, of all people. Although Rex couldn’t understand his reasoning, he was more than happy to comply, wanting them both to be as comfortable as possible

“Hey, it’s no problem. You do what makes you comfortable,” he offered with a smile, trying his best to help Emmet relax.

Both of them were in uncharted territory, and still trying to figure out what exactly the circumstances were to their relationship. It wasn’t something they’d had much of an opportunity to discuss. This exact moment was the least appropriate time for a conversation. He’d need to remember to bring it up later.

Rex’s words appeared to work, thankfully, feeling the younger man relax in his arms.

“I want to...” Emmet paused; face becoming a deep red colour. He was nervous, and far too inexperienced for his own liking, and wasn’t sure of how to phrase his desires. “You know...” He added quietly, looking away.

“You sure?” Rex asked, catching on. “We can wait, if you want-- if you need to. No rush.” He was holding him gently on the hips, but his expression was of genuine concern, eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

After a moment, and a deep breath, Emmet nodded. “Yeah... I’ve waited long enough.”

“Can’t argue with that. Here...” The time traveller reached over to his left awkwardly, turning slighting as Emmet shuffled in his lap. “It’s in the bedside table,” He pointed, not quite able to reach the destination in question.

Once he returned with the lube in hand, he stared at it awkwardly, thoughts running a mile a minute. He wasn’t sure where to start, or what to do, and hoped it wasn’t painfully obvious by the face he was making.

Apparently, it was.

“Let me,” Rex started, opening the cap and covering his fingers generously. “Relax. It’ll make it easier for you.”

Emmet fell forward by the sudden contact, cold and slick, against his thighs. Forehead pressing into Rex’s shoulder, he failed to stifle a moan, feeling the gentle fingertips roam between his legs. They rested a moment there, pushing against the sensitive skin gently, before slipping a finger inside.

“Feels weird,” Emmet panted in his ear, feeling his thighs begin to shake. They’d only just started, yet he already felt like he was about to go over the edge.

“I know, it’ll feel better soon, I just need to--” Rex inserted another finger, scissoring them in an attempt to loosen him up. They turned, pressing experimentally to the side as he continued his search.

“ _Ah_ \--!” Emmet cried suddenly, throwing his head back. He slumped forward again with a confused look on his face. Was that what he thought it was--?

“Found it.” Rex said triumphantly, continuing to move his fingers around, as he felt Emmet pressing back against his hand to meet his movements. “Careful-- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t want to wait, I’m fine,” he complained with impatience. “I need you, _please--_ ”

Rex didn’t let him finish his sentence. His other hand was back through Emmet’s hair, pulling him in to another deep kiss, as his fingers pressed in deeper. After another moment, they part-- breathing heavily as they struggle to catch their breath.

Emmet looked positively dishevelled-- lips red and parted, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. It was too much for him to handle, as he felt the last of his self control disappear.

Rex’s hands moved on their own-- clutching onto the younger man’s hips as he flipped them over in one fluid motion.

“Do you trust me?” Rex asked with a serious tone, eyes fierce with desire. His hair was a mess, covering his face as he towered over Emmet-- his muscular build both intimidating and a turn-on at the same time.

Emmet nodded, unsure whether or not he trusted whatever words might form in his mouth if he tried. He even wondered if Rex could hear him, how nervous he was-- he felt as if his heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it from here.

Perhaps the older man was just as nervous. For some reason, Emmet hoped it wasn’t just him.

Rex pulled back, collecting the pillows from behind them. He lifted up Emmet’s hips, causing him to yelp in surprise, as he stacked them behind his hipps. He felt as if he was falling backward, finding the new position rather strange.

“Won’t be needing these,” Rex stated with a smirk, pulling off Emmet’s pants and briefs in one fluid motion. He felt his hands shoot down to his thighs on instinct, legs closing as if to hide himself.

Just as quickly as Rex left, he was back again-- so close, so delicate-- placing a gentle kiss to Emmet’s jaw line. The arm he wasn’t using for leverage was making its way down Emmet’s leg, slotting behind his thighs and using the angle to bring them closer together.

Emmet groaned as he felt Rex brush against his skin, slotting between his legs. He was so desperate at this point, a feeling pooling in his stomach-- an ache, as if he was missing something, and needed it more than anything-- with that something being _Rex_.

He bucked up in protest, wishing it to continue quicker, causing Rex to moan next to his ear. It made him shiver. His arms were up and around the time traveller’s neck, pulling him as close as he could, as he begged out of sheer desperation.

“ _Please,_ ” he moaned, not knowing how else to get his thoughts across.

The two of them turned to look at each other once more, the close proximity causing their noses to brush against each other. Rex held him close with one arm, using his other hand to guide himself to his entrance, as he pushed in gently.

“ _Fuck_ \--!” Emmet cried in surprise, unsure of what he was expecting.

He tried his best not to tense, to relax-- as he felt Rex slowly inch in deeper-- but it was all so new to him. It wasn’t as if he was totally oblivious to what this would be like, but still-- it was the mixture of pain and pleasure that was so surreal to him, making his mind unable to decide whether it wanted it to end now or never stop.

“Hey-- are you okay?” Rex asked, hips now flush against his own. He took a deep breath, brushing his forehead against the other’s. “Talk to me.”

Emmet was panting hard, making his best attempt to calm down and get a hold of himself. He pulled his arms around Rex’s neck, holding on to him tightly. He nodded, giving himself another few moments to adjust. He was still trying to comprehend that this was actually happening-- his emotions jumping between embarrassment and excitement and unable to choose one. He tried to focus on his breathing, to keep himself calm, as the pain slowly disappeared, leaving only pleasure in its wake.           

“I’m fine,” he gasped, turning to Rex for another deep kiss. “You can... move.”

Rex pulled back slowly, taking his time as he moved back in; ensuring they both had enough time to adjust. Their pace quickly escalated, leaving them both panting in one another’s neck as they moaned in unison, lips finding each other once more.

“ _Fuck--_ ” Rex spat between thrusts, leaning forward to hold onto Emmet’s shoulder for leverage. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, considering the fact that it had been far too long since he’d last gotten laid-- that, mixed with how unbearably adorable Emmet was-- made it even harder on him.

He pulled away slightly to one side, using his free hand to firmly grasp onto Emmet’s cock, licking his lips at the sound he received in response. Rex stroked in unison of his thrusts, hoping to bring them both over the edge together.

“I _can’t_ \--” Emmet whined with desperation. “It’s _too much_ \--”

“It’s okay,” Rex whispered into his ear. “Come for me.”

He felt the younger man’s hands tighten around his neck, legs locking together and pressing into his lower back, urging him in deeper.

“ _Rex_!” Emmet moaned as he came in the other’s hand, covering his stomach as he shuddered. His fingers were clawing into Rex’s back, the pain only turning him on more as he felt the younger man clench around him.

He wasn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times until he buried himself as deep as he possibly could as his orgasm ripped through him. “ _Em_ \--”

Rex’s arms decided to give out then and  there as he collapsed onto Emmet, using the opportunity to hold him close. He turned his head, placing a kiss to his cheek as he listened to his laboured breathing.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to crush him, Rex thought to himself, opting to rolling off. He fell to his side, propping himself up on one arm as he stared at Emmet, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. He was glad to see that he hadn’t passed out, but he looked positively _fucked_ \-- which wasn’t far from what he felt himself.

Emmet’s hands covered his face as he made a sound that Rex couldn’t quite decipher-- but he sounded upset, which was not something he was expecting.

Then the panic set in.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt--“

Emmet shook his head insistently, rubbing his hands over is eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know why--” he snivelled, letting out a loud breath. “I just feel so overwhelmed.”

Rex was relieved by his words, relaxing a little and pulling close to his side so that he could hold the younger man close. “Had me worried for a second there,” he chuckled. “Come here.”

Emmet rolled over to the other, pulling close to Rex, arm looping around his waist. The older man did the same, using a hand on the small of his back to keep him near.

“I’m just... very happy.”

Rex sighed into his mess of hair, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. He held him there, as he stared at him for a few moments, just to make sure to himself-- that this really _was_ happening.

“Me too, kiddo.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Waking up that morning, with just the company of his own thoughts, Rex felt rather... surprised. By quite a few things, it seemed.

The fact that he was... well, he was - what he would consider to be - the definition of _happy_. Somehow, he’d managed to get himself out of the ever growing hole that he’d found himself in. Not only that, but had ended up with someone who he didn’t deserve in the slightest, who had never given up on him-- someone who actually _loved_ him--

It was _insane_.

All those things considered and set aside, as he stared at the ceiling-- he knew _one_ thing for certain.

Today was the day.

It was the day he was going to go to Lucy’s place-- by himself-- and tell her _everything_. Or at least... _try_ to. He’d try to explain whatever he could, to the best of his ability. Considering his severe lack of human interaction of the years, and still dissipating negative feelings for his friends-- this was going to be a challenge.

But he _had_ to do this.

Rex sighed, shifting onto his side to curl up to Emmet. The younger man still appeared exhausted, whether it was from the recent events, lack of a good night’s rest, or their... activities from the previous night, he wasn’t sure. But he was far too peaceful to wake up.

He placed a gentle kiss to Emmet’s forehead before pulling away carefully as to not wake him. He picked up the carelessly discarded clothes from yesterday, pulling them on haphazardly with no real regard for how he appeared. As far as he could tell, he always looked scruffy and unkempt, even with his stubble (which was now more of a beard, as he still hadn’t had the time to tidy up just yet).

Rex snuck out the room, closing the door soundlessly. He let out the breath he had been holding in, clutching his fists by his side as he leant against the door. He was beginning to get nervous, thinking about how he was going to approach this situation-- approach _Lucy_ , of all people.

There was no right or wrong way to do this, but it had to be done. It would be good for both of them, and perhaps rekindle a little of their past friendship, or perhaps start something new. Or she may have a complete reverse reaction and want nothing to do with him ever again.

He wasn’t going to find the answer standing here.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

It was rather nostalgic, in a way-- staring at the front of the house he once lived in with Lucy. Rex wondered how much of it was the same, and how much had changed since the events that brought him here.

He was so sure he could do this, but as he slowly approached the door, it felt as if he was going in slow motion-- his thoughts second-guessing him and filling his mind with dread. Was this a good idea? Should he have brought Emmet along with him?

Rex shook his head. He needed to get himself together or this might all be for nothing.

He raised his hand hesitantly, holding his knuckles to the door. He was already here; he might as well get this over with before he talked himself out of it again.

Before he even had the chance to knock, the door swung open to present a rather surprised and confused looking Mayhem.

“Hey,” Rex greeted, putting his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

“Oh! L-let me just get Lucy for you,” she smiled awkwardly as she stuttered, pulling away from the door and disappearing upstairs.

Rex blinked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t think to wait as he let himself in, taking a moment to look around the place. It had been so long since he had set foot in this house. It was still rather… homey. And surprisingly, not too different to what he could remember of it.

“So, what can I help you with?” Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as she appeared behind him. She wasn’t exactly welcoming or unwelcoming in the way she spoke, more so... she was being tolerant of his presence.

“I came here to… talk,” he replied bluntly.

The mood between the two had already lifted since Rex’s time at the hospital, which is why he hoped that now, under these circumstances, he could come clean. Admit his wrongdoings and hope that Lucy could forgive him. Perhaps even become friends once more, if he was lucky.

“Okay,” Lucy replied, appearing perplexed, but willing to give him the time of day.

Mayhem had reappeared next to her, shifting uncomfortably, as if she was a third wheel in their conversation. “Well then, I’m just going to pop out for a bit, run a few errands. You two have fun,” she said rather quickly, before letting herself out.

Rex sighed, hands fidgeting in front of him. “I’m really not good at this type of thing. I’ve been dreading this confrontation for a while.”

“That makes two of us,” Lucy leaned back against the nearby wall. “Take your time.”

He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he focused on what he came here to do, and what he needed to say. There was so much he wanted to say at once, and he was finding it difficult to align his thoughts and words in some sort of cohesive manner. Regardless, this wasn’t going to be perfect. But if he didn’t say something, and soon, this was going to be all for nothing.

Shit, it was still so hard to look at her as if everything was fine.

No matter how hard he tried to forget his time on Undar, it still felt so recent in his mind. He’d spent so much of his time focusing on hatred and regret-- yet now, finally face to face with Lucy and able to speak to her properly for the first time--

He just couldn’t _hate_ her.

Worst of all, he still felt something for her-- deep down in the cold recess of his heart. Not that it surprised him, considering their years together. But still... feelings like that didn’t go away overnight.

“I wanted to blame you for everything, for what happened to me--” Rex started, eyes flicking to hers for only a second before they were back on the floor. “But I can see now that it was just me, misguiding my feelings of hatred and regret on the only people who ever cared for me.”

Lucy stared at him while he waited for a response. She could get angry, or upset. She could curse him out and tell him to leave. But instead, she looked at him in a way he’d never seen her look at someone before. She appeared genuinely concerned, even if it didn’t make much sense to her yet.

“One thing I still don’t understand,” Lucy said, leaning forward. “You act as if we know each other. But we don’t-- and there’s _no way_ I could forget you, if I _did_ know you at all.”

Rex chuckled half-heartedly. He felt crushed at her words, but he knew it wasn’t intentional-- it was his fault that she no longer recognised him; either the man he once was or the man he had become.

He’d been underestimating just how much he’d changed. If it truly was to this much of a degree, it’s no wonder it had come to this. For Lucy, of all people, to not realise it was him...

He coughed into his hand, using that moment to regain his focus on the conversation at hand.

“You still don’t recognise me. I can’t blame you for that. It’s my fault,” he raised his eyes. “You’d need to imagine me ten years younger and a lot less scruffy looking.”

She looked into his eyes, as he leaned towards her with a half smile. Her eyes narrowed, switching focus from left to right. Considering the confusion present on her face, he knew he had to do something drastic--

Rex couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look her in the eye and actually say it. As a last ditch effort to pull himself together, he turned away, finding the thought of her reaction to his next words positively terrifying.

Then, for the first time, in a long time-- Rex dropped his fake voice before he spoke again.

“I just... wanted to be someone who you’d be proud of.”

There was a beat. Then another. He had never heard such an empty silence in his life. For a moment he was regretting even coming here in the first place.

A hand was on his shoulder, causing him to flinch at the contact. At first, it lingered there a moment. He wondered what thoughts were going through her mind. Would she kick him out, tell him to never come back here again, or--

Rex wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, but he’d been spun around, face pointed directly at hers. Lucy was close, too close-- her hands on the side of his face in a gentle manner. He couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything - all he could do was stare into her eyes and attempt to decipher the mixture of emotions he could see reflecting in them.

Her gaze flickered between both of his eyes once more, as if she was searching for something, some sort of confirmation that the words he spoke were true. And then it clicked.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, voice breaking a little as she spoke. “For letting you go through that alone.”

Rex opened his mouth to reply, words failing him at first-- yet before he had a chance, he was tackled into a hug. Rex eventually returned the embrace rather awkwardly, hands gently resting on her back. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but, this was certainly better than the other options he’d thought up.

“Thank you,” he eventually replied, voice returning to normal. “I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused. I...”

He paused, unsure of what he was trying to say. There was no way he could possibly explain everything, let alone explain himself. All he could do was apologise and hope that maybe, just maybe, they could get past this.

Lucy pulled away, wiping the back of her sleeve over her face. “I can’t believe it. I just... I said so many horrible things, and I just--”

“It’s fine,” Rex interrupted, an attempt to reassure her. “ _Please_ don’t try to blame yourself for my actions. But... I guess you can see now why we kept it hidden from everyone. I didn’t like the idea of people treating Emmet differently... as if he were me. He doesn’t deserve that kind of stigma.”

She listened intently as he spoke. “Well, I’ll admit, I’m surprised. But I do believe you-- because after what you’ve just told me, suddenly every confusing conversation I’ve had with you and Emmet in the last few weeks makes perfect sense.”

The two exchanged a smile. It felt as if the mood between them was starting to lighten. He couldn’t even remember the last time she’d looked at him with a soft expression, their previous interactions being full of anger and mistrust. It was a nice change.

But at this point, Rex felt as if he was beginning to overstay his welcome.

“Alright, well, thanks for hearing me out,” he said as his hands fidgeted by his sides again. He felt that, if he ended up staying any longer, he’d get more emotional than he was right now. He needed to keep it together. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Wait,” Lucy stopped him as he reached the front door. “Before you go-- who else knows? I mean… are you telling anyone, should I keep this a secret, or…?”

“Bad Cop knows. I knew there would be some attempts on my life, so it was the best idea I had at the time. But other than that, and considering recent events… It’s fine if the others know.”

“Understood,” Lucy smiled. “We should… hang out sometime. The four of us.”

Rex chuckled, “We’d like that,” his breathing was still unsteady, as he opened the door. He turned to her a final time, exchanging another brief smile. “I’d better go and check on Emmet before he worries.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

It was still early when Rex gets home. No better time to make a fresh batch of coffee, for both of them. He’s sure Emmet would appreciate it when he wakes up. Or perhaps he could use it to help wake him up. As he got to work, his mind flashed back to their previous night. He blushed at the memory, and hoped he hadn’t gone too overboard or hurt Emmet. Perhaps he was still rather exhausted from it all.

As if on command, or perhaps being roused by the smell of the coffee beans, Emmet emerged from his _\-- their--_ bedroom. His hair was a mess, pointing at odd angles - and he made no attempt to fix it, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Taking in Emmet’s appearance, Rex felt his heart race. The younger man, in his dishevelled state, was still wearing what little clothing they had last night-- nothing but his signature orange vest.

Not only that… but it appeared to be the _only_ thing he was wearing. It covered him-- _just_ \-- leaving not much up to the imagination. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the younger man’s thighs, eyes moving upwards as he licked his lips.

“Are you even _listening_ to me?”

Rex was sure he hadn’t been this turned on before in his life. Or at least, not since last night. Did this idiot even realise what he was _doing_ to him?

He carefully placed down the mugs in his hands, eyes not leaving Emmet for a second. The younger man was staring at him intently, albeit appearing rather confused. Rex closed the distance between them within seconds-- wasting no time, hands clawing at the other, pulling Emmet close and placing his lips to him in a deep kiss, much to his surprise.

“Rex--!” Emmet moaned as Rex bit his lip.

He only chuckled in response, arms roaming down Emmet’s back, before cupping his rear, and giving it a light squeeze. Yeah, he was most definitely _not_ wearing underwear.

“Emmet…” he said with hunger in his voice. “What are you doing…?” It wasn’t really a question, but he couldn’t resist the temptation to ask.

“Wait-- Rex-- _Ah!_ ” Emmet cried out as he felt Rex latch on to his neck. “I haven’t even showered yet--”

Rex didn’t respond, lifting Emmet up and pulling his legs around his waist, his crotch pressing up against the other, as he held he younger man up against the closest wall. “--Can’t wait,” he mumbled, one hand on Emmet’s thigh to keep him in place as his other hand slipped lower, between his legs. “Need you.”

The two groaned in unison as Rex slipped a finger inside, appreciating the leftovers of their previous night’s activities. Emmet felt overwhelmed, unable to do much more than hold onto Rex like his life depended on it. Being ravished like this was unfamiliar but not unwelcomed to him-- and he wanted _more_. He moaned as he felt a second finger, causing him to buck up towards the other, his cock rubbing between them, begging for friction.

The construction worker sighed as Rex’s hand was removed, missing the contact already. The slid down the wall slightly, Rex pushing a knee between his legs, continuing to hold Emmet around his waist tightly. He brought one of his own hands back, fumbling with his pants until they finally slipped down his waist. Rex touched himself with his now lubed hand, biting on Emmet’s neck as he thrust in to him.

“Ah! _Fuck--_ ” Emmet swore. “ _Rex_ \--”

Rex laughed, surprised by Emmet’s cursing. He didn’t even think it was possible, even after hearing it more lately. But it was still fucking _adorable_.

He let the two of them adjust for a moment, feeling Emmet clench around him, gripping to the back of his vest to keep him upright. Rex pulled back and smiled, enjoying the younger man’s mewl of protest.

Rex held Emmet close, firmly in his arms with all his strength, as he turned towards the nearest table, pushing Emmet down onto the surface. The younger man cried out in pleasure and surprise by the movement, legs digging into his back. Rex bent over him, pulling the younger man’s legs over his shoulders for a better angle, before thrusting back in at a moderate pace.

“Wait, you’re gonna-- _Ah!”_ Emmet protested, moaning as he struggled to speak. _“-_ -pull out your stitches.”

“Don’t care,” Rex replied between thrusts, finding it hard to get out more than two words at a time. “Your fault.”

“That’s not fair!” Emmet protested. “I _can’t_ \--”

Rex caught one of Emmet’s hands in his own, threading through his fingers together and pushing it down against the table. The expression on the younger man’s face was adorable-- his lips red from biting them, a poor attempt to mask the sounds that were falling from his lips.

“Shit, not gonna last much longer,” Rex mumbled between breathes, using his other hand to hold tightly onto Emmet’s hip. He leant close, licking up the side of his neck, all the way to his ear. “Can I--”

Emmet bucked his hips, meeting his thrust, legs locking behind his back, as if he anticipated the question. “Yes,” he whispered between moans, hand running through the back of Rex’s head as he used it as leverage, pulling the older man towards him to meet his lips. “ _Please_ \--”

That was all it took to send him over the edge, as the two of them climaxed together after only a few more thrusts. They stayed close for a few minutes, coming down from the high as they regained control over their breathing.

“Sorry, you’re just… _too cute_ ,” Rex panted in his ear.

Emmet sagged in his embrace, losing the small amount of energy he had, as he felt his arms and legs go slack. He was thankful in this moment that Rex was as strong as he was, his ability to man-handle him--  because he could admit that he _loved_ the attention.

“I think someone needs to learn to control themself,” Emmet replied with a grin, running a hand down his face. “Can I have a shower now?”

Rex finally pulled back, brushing the hair from the younger man’s face as he stood up.  “Sure,” he replied with a wicked grin. “I can help.”

Emmet eyes him suspiciously before laughing. “If you insist.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“You spoke to Lucy?” Emmet asked between bites of toast. “How did that go?”

“Good. It was… good,” Rex smiled, grabbing another piece from his plate. “I think we’re on better terms now.”

The younger man laughed, hard, as if he had told a joke. Rex raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just,” he swallows his mouthful of food before continuing. “Now that she knows… I wonder what she’ll think about us being, you know...“ He gestured between them with his empty hand.

Rex hummed, “I don’t think she minds. I mean, we’re practically different people at this point. Considering our differences of life events, experiences, timelines… And all that.”

Emmet nodded along to his words, “You’re right,” he agreed. “I just want us to be happy. I think we... deserve that much.”

The time traveller reached over the table, placing his hand on Emmet’s gently. “You know I can’t argue with you.”

“That’s good to hear, so you _have_ learnt something this week then.”

With breakfast finally finished and packed away, they spent the morning cleaning up the ship. It was still a mess since the explosion-- debris, dust, and all sorts of destroyed furniture littered the side of the ship. It was tough work, as the more they cleaned, the most stuff they came across that required to be moved or fixed. At this rate, it was going to be difficult to finish it up just by themselves.

They’d decided to take a short break, both falling onto the mostly-intact couch in the living area. Emmet sat close to him, perhaps closer than was necessary, but Rex enjoyed the intimacy. He felt the younger man lean against him, fingers searching for his hand as fingers threaded through each other.

“Hey,” Emmet started, pulling away just a little as their eyes met. “Are you... still having bad thoughts?”

The time traveller froze, surprised by the sudden change of conversation. It was a valid question, considering all that the two of them had been through. But Rex was better, at least, he was feeling better, and even thinking more positively. At this stage, his life had miraculously taken a complete turn-- from a future that was most likely one of isolation and depression to an optimistic future with the person he loves.

He chuckled quietly, expression softening, “...No. Not for a while.”

Emmet hummed, returning to his comfortable position of leaning on Rex’s shoulder. “Just let me know if you want to talk about it, yeah? I’m here for you.”

Rex wanted nothing more than to hold and cherish the man in his arms for as long as he could, however long that was. His kind heart and thoughtful words were one of the aspects he loved most about him. Hard to believe that Emmet could experience the events they had in the last month and still remain his usual, cheery self.

Perhaps Rex could learn a thing or two from him.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex knew something was off that morning when he woke to an empty ship. Emmet wasn’t in their bed, in the living room, or in the kitchen. He was most definitely nowhere in sight, which concerned Rex to no end.

What was even more peculiar was when he found the younger man sneaking back onto the ship a few moments later, as if he had never left. As soon as Emmet realised he was not alone, he threw his hands behind his back, as if he was caught in the middle of a crime - offering an innocent grin at the same time.

But it was too late. Rex saw it--

It was-- his _arm_. It was... better. It was _normal_. One hundred per cent healed up, as it should be.

So why was he appearing so secretive about it?

“I wanted to surprise you... Seems a little silly, now that I think about it,” Emmet whispered as he averted his eyes.

Rex enclosed both of Emmet’s hands with his own, staring at them as the two stood closely together. He separated their hands, holding them up as he threaded their fingers together. It was such a simple gesture-- one that most people are capable of, but it was something they hadn’t been able to do properly before.

It wasn’t just that, though-- it represented a piece of their history that was over. To think that Rex, of all people, could cause so much damage to Emmet, to have him hurt, and spend so many weeks recovering--

It had been a constant reminder to him. But Emmet hadn’t seen it that way. He’d said it was all in the past, and didn’t mean anything now, which were exactly the words Rex needed to hear most.

“You know, all things considered, and now that I’m back in working order,” Emmet started; bringing their conjoined hands in front of his face. “We should restore your ship.”

Rex was taken aback by the sudden idea. “Really? But I just went to all that effort to add in a garden and white picket fence around the front.” He wrapped a hand around Emmet, nuzzling his hair.

The construction worker giggled, “Seriously though. I’d love to go on some adventures through the star systems. It’s getting a little stale, being here for so long, especially now that I know what’s out there in the universe.”

Rex stilled. He considered the idea-- visualising it in his head. Just like when they met. But could it still be possible, even now? After... everything?

“What just with me? Are you... sure?” he asked with genuine concern. “We might not be back for a while.”

Emmet shrugged. “I couldn’t think of any other place I’d rather be.”

Rex smiled as he brought his hand to the other’s cheek, caressing him softly before planting a chaste kiss to his lips. “Looks like we’ve got some phone calls to make.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Rex had grown accustomed to being an _unbearable_ tease. Especially in the kitchen, for some strange reason. He had a severe case of being unable to keep his hands to himself.

Emmet was facing away from him, busy at work making their mid-morning coffees. He’d become quite good at it, too. So much so that they’d now preferred to make their own rather than going to the local cafe every morning. It worked out well for them, considering that there won’t be many coffee shops floating around in the middle of space.

The best part was that Emmet made Rex’s coffee the way he loved it. The way that was a secret to everyone, except for them. As far as everyone else knew, Rex was a black-coffee kind of guy. When, in reality, he couldn’t even _touch_ the stuff without at least twenty five sugars and a touch of cream.

Rex snuck up behind the younger man, curling his arms around his middle as he rested his head on his shoulder. Emmet didn’t pay him any attention, focusing on the task at hand. In this instance, Rex didn’t mind, enjoying the warmth of the embrace as he held him close.

“Guys, _for real_?” Lucy asked as she rolled her eyes, materialising in their kitchen without either of them noticing.

“Lucy?!” Emmet said in surprise. “Is it midday already?” He asked, looking at his wristwatch.

She simply groaned in reply, turning and leaving just as quickly as she came in. “Let us know when you’re decent!”

“I-it’s not like that!” he protested, pushing past Rex as he went over to properly greet their guests.

Emmet nearly found himself on the floor a minute later, tripping over a very large, excited and familiar dinosaur, as it ran through the door of their ship. The rest of their crew of friends soon followed, hands full of tools and spare parts as they stared around at the large ship in awe.

“Marty!” Rex exclaimed as he ran towards his raptor, who roared in response. He pet the dinosaur’s head, giving him a scratch under his chin as he did so. He appeared to be even bigger than Rex remembered. “Have you been good while I’ve been gone?” He asked with a playful tone.

The raptor made a few more happy sounds at Rex, before turning to Benny. Rex’s eyes narrowed as he did the same, the spaceman appearing to become nervous under their joint gaze.

“You really fed him _pizza_?” Rex accused with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed. “You fed _my_ dinosaur-- _pizza_?”

Benny blinked, furrowing his brow. “Wait-- you can _understand him_?” He said in surprise, his eyes sparkling. “That is so cool! How do you do it? Can you teach me!?”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Emmet chuckled to himself as he watched Rex and Benny catch up. It was nice to see him on good terms with someone other than himself. It was refreshing, even. Maybe now Rex would see that he’s not as disliked as he thought he was.

Before long, the work on the ship was coming along smoothly-- Rex and Benny, with their knowledge of ship computers, worked on fixing the computer systems in hopes of restoring the engines and other functionality. Meantime, Emmet, along with Lucy, Sweet, and Bad Cop, used their combined strength to fix up every gap they could find in the outer rim of the ship.

The physical labour, along with Emmet’s lack of recent work due to his recovery time, found him exhausted far earlier than he had expected. It was as good a time as any to take a break, opting to retire to the kitchen to prepare refreshments. Thankfully, Rex had managed to stock up on all sorts of drinks prior to their arrival.

Emmet rested against the kitchen bench, cracking open a can of soda and drinking half of it in one go. He sighed out loud, enjoying the coolness of the can as he pressed it to his forehead. Lucy was next to him a moment later, mimicking his actions.

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” Lucy started, glancing sideways as she took a drink.

Emmet fidgeted, surprised by where the conversation was going. “Y-yeah...” He replied quietly, fingers drumming the side of his drink. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes.

She turned to look in his direction, leaning her elbow against the bench as she stared into his eyes. “Does he make you happy?”

“Very much so,” he replied, rather quickly, as he felt a slight blush travel up his neck.

Lucy nodded, straightening up with a sigh. “I’m not sure if you’re trying to hide it, or not, but-- it’s _really_ obvious, by the way.”

Emmet nearly choked, having taken that exact moment to take a large swig of his drink. He coughed, staring at her wide-eyed. “S-seriously?” He stuttered, bewildered by the forwardness of her words.

“It’s all you. The way you look at him would make anyone put two and two together,” Lucy laughed, before her expression became stern. She leaned in close, and whispered softly to him, “I’ll still kick his ass if he hurts you again.”

“I know,” Emmet giggled, feeling happier than he had in a long time. “I can always count on you.”

Their conversation was cut short by a commotion coming from the control room, following by a few shouts and what could only be described as a small, controlled, electrical explosion. Emmet rolled his eyes, not surprised at all and already dreading what could have possibly caused it.

Lucy nudged him in the side with a playful smile. “Come on, we’d better check on those idiots before they blow up the entire ship.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Woah, _careful_ \--!” Rex shouted as he ran over to Benny, gently removing the flux capacitor from his hands. “You don’t want to mess with this.”

The spaceman’s brow furrowed, looking at the object with curiosity. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it... What _is_ it?”

“Well, it’s a--” Rex fumbled, scratching the back of his head as he found difficulty in explaining it. “You know. It lets you... time travel.”

“Are you serious!? That is _so cool_!” He stared at it in awe, his eyes practically turning into stars. “Where’d you even _get_ something like this?”

Rex went silent; knowing the answer to that question goes back to his bounty hunting days. He’d managed to steal it off someone else during a routine request, but had kept quiet about it, as to not raise any suspicions. Having used it to travel back in time, it had since gone dry, having only enough initial power for a single trip.

“Who knows,” he shrugged, brushing it off. “Not like it works anymore. But it could still be dangerous in the wrong hands. I keep it just in case.”

Benny nodded, “Seems fair.”

The two of them turned back to the mess of a console that they had been working on, finding their effort to fix it becoming more difficult than they had originally anticipated. As far as Rex was aware of when he first landed here, they had initially removed only the components that would stop his ships for taking flight. However, now that they were returning and trying to return the ship to its original state, did he truly realise the difficulty in the task. There weren’t any other ships like the Rexcelsior, which meant it was far more complex to get up and running again.

“Need a hand?” Emmet asked, as he and Lucy entered the control room.

Rex smiled. Seeing Emmet in such a cheery mood always seemed to have the same affect on him. “Sure.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Getting the behemoth that was the Rexcelsior into space proved to be a more complex task than any of them had imagined. However, after a few hours of careful mapping out and consideration of surrounding buildings, and the help of some of the other large spacecraft, they’d managed to get it airborne. As they had hoped, the ship had managed to stay together as it made its way out of the atmosphere, parking it not too far from the planet for the time being.

With that said and done, they weren’t finished quite yet.

The next was the Rexplorer, which wasn’t nearly as big as a task. However, they’d decided in future it would be easiest to use the smaller ship to travel between the Rexplorer and any future planets they visit, so they had initially moved it outside to work on it separately.

Not only that, it would allow them time to finish their other preparations prior to leaving. They weren’t sure where they’d end up heading off to, or how long they might be between stops, so they thought it best to stock up on as many supplies as they could now - just in case.

Emmet arrived a few minutes later, hands full of various supplies - mostly clothes, food and water, which he quickly and safely packed away at the back of the ship.

Rex made a few further checks to the ship’s console, running another diagnostics test just to be sure. From the lack of sparks and beeping sounds that followed, he concluded it to be successful, and the ship in working order. There would only be one way to find out it his theory was correct.

“Alright, kiddo--” Rex beamed as he turned to Emmet. “Moment of truth!”

After slamming his fist on what was most likely the engine ignition button, the ship appeared to comply with his request for the most part. The engines fired up in quick succession with a vicious roar, wobbling a little awkwardly before it finally raised itself into the air.

“Take the wheel, Marty,” the time traveller offered with a smile. “Time to find out if you really can fly this on your own now. Then _maybe_ I’ll let you have a go on the Rexcelsior.”

The raptor let out a shrill roar as he moved to the control panel. The dinosaur looked at Rex, making a few more choice sounds it what Emmet could only assume was a snide remark of some sort.

“Yeah I _know_ it’s not a steering wheel-- you _know_ what I mean.”

Rex let out a sigh, feeling relieved that the take off was going better than planned. When they eventually get back to the Rexcelsior, he couldn’t wait to finally be alone with Emmet. The thought of the two of them travelling together filled him with such anticipation that he was starting to get anxious.

“Come on, let’s get strapped in, before--” Rex blinked, turning around just in time to see Emmet standing on the edge of the still-open door, looking out into the distance. He was dangerously close to the edge-- if he wasn’t careful, he’d--

Rex instinctively reached out, hands falling just short, as he watched the construction worker jump out of the ship in one swift move.

“Emmet!”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

“Emmet!” Lucy yelled, tackling him so hard he felt the wind knocked out of him. “Did you really think you’d be able to leave without saying goodbye?”

“Who says this is goodbye?” He chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon enough.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. But still...” She pulled back, averting her eyes. “I’ll miss you.”

Mayhem was standing near them, still appearing rather unsure of herself as she shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Emmet hadn’t had much of a chance to talk with her since all this started, but considering all they’d been through lately, he already considered her part of their extended family.

Regardless, he pulled her in for a hug, knowing just how important she was to Lucy-- it was important that they stick together. Both Benny and Bad Cop were not too far behind, but neither of them got a word out before Emmet pulled both of them in for an uncomfortable three-person hug.

If he stayed here any longer, he was sure he was going to cry.

Emmet was going to miss them, without a doubt. He knew they’d be brought back together before long, but even if it was just a few weeks-- he’d never been away from home for an extended time, let alone far from _Lucy_. His feelings remained conflicted between wanting to stay and wanting to leave, and he knew if he didn’t go back to that ship right now, he’d never get off this planet.

It was only now that Emmet had really thought about the whereabouts of his other friends since the events of the matrimonial ceremony. He couldn’t even recall the last time he’d seen Unikitty, Batman and Metal Beard. They were no longer here on Apocalypseburg, that much he knew for sure-- but perhaps he’d be able to catch up with them along the way, once he figured out where they were.

Emmet turned back to the ship, watching as it awkwardly stuttered through the air, moving erratically in a way which alarmed him. Looking back now, jumping out of the ship was probably not the best idea. It didn’t look like their take-off was running as smoothly as it should be, which was a concern. Along with the fact that Rex looked on the verge of a panic wasn’t a good sign either.

With a final brief smile and a thumbs up, he waved goodbye to his friends, his _home_ \-- and headed back to his future with a running start.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

For a moment, Rex was positively _terrified_ that all of their plans had come to an end, that Emmet had changed his mind, wanted to stay here, to leave him--

But as he stared out into the distance, in the same direction, he saw them-- all their friends, who’d stuck by them since the beginning-- they were coming after them.

To send them off.

As touching as it was, Rex was literally thrown back into the current moment as the ship lurched to the side, sending him off balance and landing in a heap. He could smell smoke coming from one side of the ship, and knew that at least one of the engines was failing. That was one too many already. They needed to leave, now, before it got any worse. A crash landing was the last thing they needed right now, as the ship awkwardly levitated at an angle.

“ _Marty_! Get the ship under control, _now_ \--!” He barked.

The dinosaur gave him an annoyed look, his tiny arms working as fast as they could on the controls in an attempt to fix whatever was going wrong. He replied with a few choice words and perhaps a little too much sarcasm than was appropriate for the moment.

Rex returned to the controls, assessing the situation to see if it was as bad as Marty was claiming. “So what you’re saying is-- we can either attempt to land and most likely never get airborne again, or--” he paused, running a hand down his face in frustration. “Or we keep it airborne as is and keep it that way long enough to get back to the Rexcelsior.”

This situation only lead to more issues-- he hadn’t even realised this ship was in as bad a shape as it was-- he was sure only the Rexcelsior had sustained such damage. Regardless, he needed to think quick. There was no way they could leave Emmet, and it they couldn’t land, they’d still need to get close enough to the ground.

Shit, he really didn’t need this kind of problem right now.

Marty growled at him again, bringing him back from his thoughts as he stared at the raptor. “I _know_ the bay door is open-- we can’t just _leave_ him. We--” He let out a frustrated sound as his eyes darted around this ship, looking for a solution, and idea, _anything_ \-- “I just need a few minutes.”

Rex saw something in the corner of his eye, something that _might_ just work. He didn’t waste any time thinking about it, seeing no other possible way around the situation at that point. He moved over to the far wall of the ship, pulling the life vest from the wall and ensuring it was securely locked to the ship. There was enough wire to hopefully get him far enough out to reach Emmet, and return back again.

He moved with haste, keeping his feet steady as he walked down the open hatch. Emmet had chosen that moment to turn back at him, appearing as if he’d only just realised how bad the situation was at that point. He was moving fast now, running back towards Rex as quicklyt as he could.

When Rex was at the end of the platform, he held out his arm, struggling to reach far enough and retain his balance at the same time. “Here-- take my hand,” he flinched as the ship swayed again, feet shuffling awkwardly beneath him. “ _Quickly_ \--!”

“You better catch me!” Emmet yelled with a laugh, as he jumped up as high as he could. It was _just_ enough height to reach, latching onto Rex’s offered hand on the first attempt.

Rex adjusted his footing at the added weight, using his other hand to hold onto Emmet as he pulled him aboard. As soon as they were on safe footing, Rex slammed his first on the emergency override to close the doors, allowing them some level of safety to continue their voyage. Without even taking a moment to catch their breath, Rex pulled Emmet close to him, burying his face in the other’s neck.

“Thought we’d need a crash landing for a moment there,” he commented, letting out a deep sigh. “Let’s get the goodbyes out of the way _before_ we take off next time.”

Emmet giggled and he nodded in response, keeping one arm around Rex’s waist as they stared out the window, watching as the planet beneath became smaller and smaller in the distance.

As they ascended out of the atmosphere of Apocalypseburg, the two of them looked back on the planet they had once called home. It still was, in a way, should they ever wish to return. It certainly wouldn’t be anytime soon - an entire _galaxy_ of planets were out there, in the distance, waiting for them to visit and explore.

But... where would they start?

“So,” Rex started with a grin, turning to Emmet with a flick of his hair. “Where you wanna go first?”

Emmet shrugged. “Last time I checked, it was _your_ turn to pick.”

“If you insist,” the time traveller replied.

He pulled up a digital map of the closest star system, spinning it around before pointing to a planet at random.

“This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think of this story in the comments!
> 
> Now that this is done, I've just started on the first follow-up story, which will be added soon as the second part of this series (and will also feature more smut because we can't have enough of that). Then I've got another two stories in mind after that, which may turn into even more... we'll see how it goes :3
> 
> But there are also some other Rexmet AU stories I'm working on, and might focus on finishing one of those first. They're mostly set in other universes, mostly modern - a coffee shop au, soulmate au, and some others that are a little more complicated. So if you're into that kind of thing, feel free to stick around the Rex/Emmet tag c:

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written mostly out of spite for how terribly they handled Rex in the film... he is my favorite character and it was a little disappointing for it to end the way it did :/
> 
> This work was also heavily inspired by the Lego grittyverse.


End file.
